Starting Over
by arismommy11
Summary: Alternative Story for Leonard and Penny. Chapter 35 and 36 are up !
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. I hope it is enjoyable. Let me know in the comments.

 **February 2002** **to November 2005.**

Penny sat on her bed with her boyfriend Donny waiting for the test results of a pregnancy test to come through. How could her and Donny be so stupid. That one time she forgot her pill and he was out of condoms.

"Okay if the line is pink, I'm pregnant and if the line is blue, well you don't have to worry about another kid..." Penny told her boyfriend as she read the pregnancy test back to him.

"Okay..." is all Donny said.

When Penny took the pregnancy test into her hands, it quickly dropped to the floor. Donny picked it up and once he did, he looked at a young sixteen year old Penny and quoted he was out. He could not raise another baby at eighteen.

Penny begged that she needed him and that he promised he would help. He looked back at her and told her "What are you talking about? You sleep with any guy, how do I know that thing is mine?"

Penny clenched her hands to her chest and began to cry as Donny walked out on her. Penny was not much of a crier but her heart hurt and never felt so scared in her life.

Her mom and her dad begged her to go back to school, but she refused rest of the week. They had no clue why. Penny came clean a week after she took the test. Her parents upset with her that she did not be more careful but they told her they loved her and would support her. She would have to finish high school and find a job so she could support her child after she graduated. Wyatt tried tracking down Donny with his shot gun but there was no success finding him. Wyatt and Susan decided to step up and help their young daughter anyway possible with the baby.

Thirty-two weeks later, Jacob Wyatt was born. Penny thought she knew what love was, but did not until her son came along. Penny feel in love and never wanted to let go. But what scared her the most was Jacob did not past the hearing test. Her son was born deaf.

So once she returned to school, Penny did one thing she thought she would never do. That was sign up for sign language class and do everything to graduate school to provide for her son. That meant no more cheerleading, dating was out of the question, friends were limited, and to find a job. Penny was grateful towards her parents and her older sister, Wendy. Randell was no help by selling drugs and making meth except knowing sign language. Even more gtateful when Jacob was granted an implants so he could hear some.

The next few years Penny struggled with school, having a job, and raising Jacob. She had only one true friend that stood by her side, Rosie. Her friend since preschool.

When Jacob turned three and Penny was a month away turning twenty, she was accepted to a community college. Wyatt and Susan were proud of her wanting to further education but also sad the school was all the way in Pasadena, California. Penny wanted to make her life and Jacob's life.

As much as Penny wanted to be an actress, she found a love for horses. The past few years she worked at a horse ranch and the horses turned out to be great therapy for her son. So she wanted to open her own horse thearpy ranch, Penny wanted to learn the business. The couple she worked promised to pay for her college and rent at an apartment as long as she kept her promise to focus in college and Jacob. As much as she did not care for school Penny promised the couple. Another reason she wanted to start a new life in California because there were great schools for her son that would not only help him, but would help her too. Rosie decided to move out with her and Jacob, since Penny was her best friend and her parents were the couple that were helping them.out.

When they arrived they lived in a three bedroom apartment that was a five minute walk from Penny's community college and both her and Rosie's jobs. Penny applied to the Cheesecake factory and was hired on the spot, as Rosie got a job at the local coffee shop. They were not the best jobs but it was enough to bring home food and pay the bills. The girls werr thankful Rosie's parents were taking care of the rent other wise they properly could only afford a studio apartment.

Penny had to work nights as she attened school during the day. Rosie watched Jacob while Penny was gone and worked when Penny was home. On Penny's first night at work she met a strange woman close to her age but made her laugh. Penny and Bernadette clicked instantly as friends. Penny found out she too was working herself through college. But Bernadette was working on getting her doctrine to become a Microbiologist. Penny was impressed because to her science was boring and hard. Penny was training with Bernadette when a group of four guys walked in that was sitting at their section. "Oh great it is them!" Bernadette said to Penny.

"Why do you say it like that? Yeah I can tell they are nerds but they don't look bad." Penny commeted back.

Bernadette waved her hand at them to let them know she was on heher way. "First of all I am a so called nerd. I can tell you were one of the popular ones in high school. But no they are not all the bad. The one that is tall and skinny is just odd and is very picky on how he likes his food and drinks. His name is Doctor Sheldin Cooper. Then there is the cute Indian Doctor Rajesh Koothrappali. He can not speak to women at all. He always whispers in the really cute one ear. You know the one with the big belt buckle and wearing a dickie. He is so sexy like a grey hound..." Suddenly Bernadette went off somewhere mentally.

Penny frowned, "The one with the Beatles haircut? And sure the grey hound is the sexiest digs out there." She said sarcastically to her new friend.

"Yeah..." Bernadette said in a high pitch voice. "That is Howard Wolowitz. He thinks he is a ladies man and funny. I would think he was creepy but he is too cute to think of him that way."

Penny rolled her eyes and saw the last one Bernadette did not mention yet just now sit down. If you are not in lala land anymore. Who is the one with the glasses?" Penny asked while thinking he might be what she would classify as a nerd was actually the real cute one. She shrugged her shoulders wondering where that came from but did not worry because he could be fun to know and look at but not nothing more since her life was to crazy enough.

Penny was now the one off somewhere when she realized Bernadette talking. "Oh that is Doctor Leonard Hofstadter. He is really nice. A little naive but knows how to treat a woman to a nice date. Trust me I know. But did not go beyond one date because we just did not click but one if the few dates I had fun on." Suddenly Penny felt a ping of jealousy and she had no clue why. She did not even know this Doctor Leonard Hofstadter guy.

Before Penny knew it they were walking over to their table, and Bernadette explained what was going on even though Penny could hear in the tall mans voice he was not happy. "Sorry Sheldon, but I have to do what my boss tells me. Who knows you might like Penny more than me." Bernadette told him and then as Penny introduced herself and began taking orders, she noticed Bernie was flirting with the Beatles haircute guy and was writing down her phone number for him. Penny rolled her eyes and went in taking Leonard's order. She smiled as he blushed and seemed nervous just telling his order.

Penny kept going over theor table through the few short two hours, refilling their drinks and asked how their food was. She noticed they would talk about things she did not understand. She knew they were scientist and really smart. Then as she began to take their empty plates away and asked if they wanted dessert, the group of guys were talking about she guessed was about superheroes.

A little later that night she saw the Leonard guy walk over to her playing with his finger. As he become closer, Penny looked up and smiled. "Yes, sweetie. Was there something wrong with your service tonight?" She asked him.

"Oh um now not at all. Um you know what forget it..." He turned and began leaving with his friends.

Penny frowned at his nervousness even though it was cute in She just shrugged her shoulders as she finished counting her draw. But heard this Leonard guy from a short distance. "Oh screw it..." Penny looked up and saw him turn back around but still looking not as confident.

Penny smiled at him once more rolling her eyes with a smile. "Okay is there something wrong?"

"Um no not really, I just want to know if you would like to go out sometime. Not like a date or anything just for fun Bernadette told us you were new in town and did not know many people, so I decided to ask if you would like to make friends..." Leonard asked looking more hopeful with a nervous smile.

Penny bit her lip and saw Bernadette smile at her with a wink. Penny frowned at her, then looked back at Leonard feeling bad. She wished her life was not complicated other wise she might say yes. Leonard seemed like a great guy to know as a friend. Penny sighed and finally gave him an answer. "Leonard, right?" She asked and he nodded. "That offer sounds great because Bernadette is right, except for my friend and roommate I do not know anyone here. Well now Bernadette and someother waitress. Other than that I do not have friends here. And Leonard you seem like a great person but I have to turn you down." Penny did not even know this guy but she felt bad because he looked disappointed. He nodded toward her and walked away. All she heard him saw was I get it.

Penny rolled her eyes and huffed. Why did she have to be so friendly and nice to people? She closed her draw and jogged behind Leonard and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and frowned at her. "Leonard..." Before she can say anything he interrupted her.

"Penny I get it, you see a nerd right. It is obvious you are the kind of person probably did not hang out with nerds. I was not asking you on a date like I said before but just to get to know each other and show you around. I was just being friendly... I am use to getting rejected by girls like you..." This time Penny interrupted him.

"You know what you don't know me! I appreciated that you offered me such a kind gesture. So what if you are classified a nerd. Yes I use to be popular in high school. But guess what shit happens and I am not in high school anymore. I was going to tell you the reason I declined you, yes I don't know you but you seem like a good enough guy to get to know. But my reasoning saying no is due to my to own personal life. If you knew who I truly was and my life you would not even bother with me. Trust me I am use to it with men rejecting me." Penny felt like shr could poor her heart out to this guy and yet she did not kmow him

She was glad she didn't, because this Leonard guy did not want to know her life. She gave Leonard a sad smile as he nodded. He told her okay and said he would see her around. She shook his hand, "It was nice to meet you Doctor Leonard Hofstadter." He told her the same and told he that he could not wait in a few days to see her again.

Penny smiled and helped Bernadette close for the night. When Penny arrived home she saw her son and Rosie sleeping on the couch. Penny picked up her son amd took him to his bed. She gave him a kiss goodnight and headed back to the living room area. Rosie was now awake. "Hey how was your first night at work? Meet any cute guys?" Rosie asked nudging her friend with a smile.

Penny rolled her eyes and smiled. "No I did not meet any cute guys and work was okay..." Is all she said and turned on the television hoping to catch a rerun of Friends.

"You are lying girl. You know how I know? You were blushing and too quick to answer. So there was at least a cute guy there. Was he another waiter, or a costumer?"

Penny frowned at her friend amd embarrassed Rosie knew her too well. "Just shut up okay..."

Rosie laughed and shook her head. "Okay, I will leave ot be. But I will say this. You might have just met this guy but he could be different, so don't regret not wanting to get to know him. You never know unless you try." Then Rosie got up and headed towards the bedroom.

"Damit Rosie!" Penny whispered to herself. Penny was happy she would at least see this Leonard guy a few days a week. She would get to kmow him by being his waitress and then she would see if he was okay to know more by hanging out one night. But one thing for sure he was not going to find out about Jacob anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not bad on reviews so thank you guys. So here is chapter two. I don't own TBBT but love Lenny!**

Penny was working her typical shift in the evening. The Cheesecake Factory was not the best job but it helped pay bills and groceries. Wednesday night was one of her favorite nights because her favorite group usually came in for dinner. The past few months for two days a week Penny saw Leonard and his friends. She was still reluctant to hang out with them even now Bernadette was now socially dating Howard. But she loved talking to Leonard because he was so easy to talk to. He would ask her about school and classes, while Penny would ask Leonard about own his work was going. Penny might have not understood it and might actually would have to stop by Cal Tech to see what Leonard was talking about.

All her co workers knew about Jacob and loved seeing come hang out at The Cheesecake Factory a few nights a week. Bernadette was not a big fan of kids due to she had to held raise her siblings, but somehow she adored Jacob. Howard even meet Jacob when he was wiaitng on Bernadette to get off work. When Penny's son refused to put in his middle ear implant, Howard would sit down and sign with him. It made Penny smiled even though Howard came off as a man thinking he was a gift to all women. But was actually a nive guy once you peeled back the creepy covered coating.

Penny was walking back to put an order in when she saw Leonard walk in by himself. Penny frowned noticing his friends were not with him. She smiled at him once he saw her and smiled back. He then threw his hands up mouthing _"Where is your section?"_ Penny rolled her eyes with shaking her head as she pointed to a side of the restaurant that was her section. She watched as her sat at a table that was meant for two people. Penny walked over to him as he was looked up at her. "You all alone or.do you have a hot date?"She asked as she teased him a little with a high pitched voice when she mentioned hot date.

Leonard frowned feeling confused, "Um all alone, I don't get "hot dates." Unless I have a schedule of dates with hot gases in my lab. Anyways Sheldon and Raj are collaborating together on a theory for the next few weeks. But we will see how long that will last. Will be interesting to see who will kill the other one first. As for Howard, you should know he is on a date with Bernadette. So here I am as I said before all alone..." Then gave her a pathetic look.

Penny put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head, "If you are all alone why are you here and not eating at home?" She tilted her head some as she questioned him.

Leonard closed his eyes and shrugged hhis shoulders. "I really don't know. Sheldon has had this schedule where we eat and what time we eat for a year now and I guess its out of habit. But hey I grt to see my favorite waitress!" He looked up at Penny with a cheesy grin.

Penny chuckled at how cheesy Leonard was being. Suddenly Penny's co worker, Cheryl rushing up to her and gave her a note. Penny frowned and quickly read it almost dropping her pen and pad of paper. Cheryl helped Pennybgain her balance back. "Boss man said I can take your section and you need to go now okay..." Cheryl told Penny.

Pennh felt tears form in her eyes barley hearing her co worker. Penny stumbled and felt confused what she was doing. "Yeah um..."

Leonard began to worry that he has never seen Penny act this way. The way she was acting he knew something musg have been really wrong. He stood up and told Cheryl he would not be ordering. Leonard walked up beside Penny and placed a hand on her shoulder and felt very concerned.

Penny turned her head seeing it was just Leonard. She had no clue what he was doing but right now Penny did not care because she needed to find a way to get to the hospital.

"Hey what's wrong? Tell me." Leonard said to Penny feeling he could help.

Penny bit her lip and felt tears running down her cheeks. "Um...I need a ride to the E.R. because my roommate has the car...I just need to get there please." She did not want to look and act desperate, or even ask Leonard since they were only an acquaintances to each other. Nothing more.

Leonard nodded his head calmly and said okay. He then helped Penny walk out to his car. He opened the door for her. Leonard watched as Penny struggled buckling her seat belt, so he leaned in and helped her.

Penny only told Leonard what hospital and he drove as fast as he could to get there.

Leonard barley put the car in park when Penny was opening the passenger door. Leonard decided to follow to make sure she was going to be okay. When he walked into the ER he saw Penny talk to the recreceptionist so he just took a seat. Leonard waited until she was done, as he did he noticed another blonde looking at him smiling. Leonard grabbed a random magazine and hid his face in it. He watched in the corner and the blonde woman sat next to him. "Hmm never knew men where interested what to look forward in a mammogram." Leonard felt red to his face and tossed the magazine to the side. Then looked down at the floor while he heard the woman laugh.

"Hey don't need to pay any attention to me. You must be Leonard?" The blonde woman asked.

Leonard looked up and frowned. "How do you know?"

The woman extended her hand, "I'm Rosie, Penny's roommate."

Leonard shook her hand now that he could put a face with a name.

"I only know because well when I asked Penny who brought her she said 'Leonard.' And when you walked in you stared at her for a good twenty seconds. So your the guy that puts a smile kn her face every few nights a week." Rosie said teasingly.

Leonard frowned harder in confusion making it sound like he did other things to Penny than expect talk to her while she was his waitress. "Excuse me?"

Rosie was about to explain herself when her and Leonard both looked up hearing Penny yell at the receptionist. "I am his mother. He is only three years old, he needs me!"

Leonard felt shocked that Penny was a mom. She looked so young. The. everything started come together on why she was always reluctant and denying becoming more than acquaintances. She had a son to take care of and a very busy schedule to profide for him. He wanted to go over to her and give her a hug because she was clearly upset and crying, while the hospital employee was asking her to calm down but he refrained. "I will only calm down until I see and be with my son!" Leonard over heard her and wished he knew her better so it would not be odd to comfort her.

Penny nodded after fighting with the receptionist and a nurse. Jacob's pediatrician would be out in a mintue while a nurse stayed back with her son. As she walked over she watched Rosie move over. Penny was confused when she saw Leonard, then panic set in. He had to know now. She stood in front of him now. "Leonard, um, thank you for the ride here, but you didn't have to stay..."

Leonard gave her a sad smile as he looked up at her, "Well I just wanyed to make sure you were going to be okay."

Penny sighed and crossed her arms. "I will be once the doctor comes out...So I am guessing you know now?" She asked Leonard.

Leonard tilted his head and gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?" Then could not hold back his smile.

Penny rolled her eyes, "Yes you do. It is obvious what I was yelling about. So yes, I am a mom to a three year old boy. So yes that made me pregnant at sixteen. But I would not trade it for anything in this world. So now I am sure this will probably the last time I will see you, because usually when a guy finds out I have a kid they automatically disappear." She was being sarcastic and because what Jacob's father did she labeled it to most guys.

"Penny, stop it. It was one guy and ever since you have not dated anyone. And been so scared it would happen all over again you don't tell any guy for that matter. So stop letting Donny ruin you. Jacob is a great kid, your a great mom. Any man would be lucky to have you!" Rosie heard enough. She did not mean for Leonard to be in the middle of all this and thought she had scared him due to the facial expression on his face. He looked terrified with his big brown eyes wide as they could be.

Penny felt upset and mad at her friend for saying this all in front of this guy she had a crush on for the past few months. But she was angry at herself because Rosie told the truth. Penny was scared to be with any guy, even one of the nicest guy sitting in front of her. Penny wanted to say something to both of them but nothing came out. Until the nurse came to her to let her know she could go back to her son. Penny looked at her friend and Leonard with a downcast look. "Rosie you can go home now, I just want to be with my son...Alone. And Leonard Im sorry you got pulled into the middle of this. But now you know why we can not be friends. My son comes first. You are really a nice guy but I just don't have time really for anyone." With that she turned and hurried back to her son.

Leonard watched Rosie leave guessing she was angry. But some reason he just sat there. There was something about Penny, actually many things he liked about her. He wanted to show her she could still be a good mother and them two could be friends, even living a busy life. Leonard got up and went to the recreceptionist desk and wrote down his cell phone number and house number with a small note. After Leonard wrote it he read it over again. ' _Seeing you and your son might need a ride home, please do not hesitate to call me. I would like to talk to you and get to know you and hopefully your son better. I think we really could be friends. Just give me a chance. I'm not all that bad being a nerd and all. Sincerely Leonard.'_

He folded the note and handed it to the receptionists. Leonard told her who it for and the receptionist would make sure Penny got the note.

Leonard sighed as he walked out and decided to grab a quick bite to eat. Then head home because for some reason he just wanted to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews. I did some research to the best of my knowledge about deafness and hearing implants. I know it is fiction, fanfiction to that matter but still try my best to get my facts straight. I am glad this story is being enjoyable because like all of my other stories I am enjoying writing it.**

 **Chapter 3**

Penny now sat with her sleeping son who was moved the Pediatric ER. She held her sons hand tight as Jacob's pediatrician and a noise, ear, and throat specialist. She was told that Jacob had a temperature of 100.5 degrees fahrenheit, which was due to an ear infection. Penny told the doctor she had no clue he was sick between school and work. That is when the specialist told her that Jacob must had a cold and his middle inner ear could not drain, and the infection became worse in just over twenty four hours. He had also developed vertigo and a rash all over his body that had a warm touch to it. Then Penny was asked if the could run some test on her son's ears to see what was going on.

Jacob signed to her when he woke up to have test run, he could not hear noise. The specialist told Penny that was signs his implants were not working properly and that is why he wanted to see his medical records since birth on his deafness. Penny was confused but gave her consent.

As a few hours went by and Jacob's pediatrician moved him and Penny over to the Pediatric unit of the hospital. He wanted Penny and Jacob to feel more comfortable while testing went on and they could have more privacy. Jacob was still fighting a high fever but was sleeping. So Penny decided to call Rosie for some clothes so she did not have to stay in her uniform.

The receptionist noticed Penny walking out and stopped her. "Miss, I was getting ready to get off my shift and was glad to see you before I left. That young man that brought you on left you this." Then she handed Penny the note.

Penny frowned wondering what Leonard could have wrote. So she waited until the receptionist left. Penny opened it up and read it. She did not know how many times she read it. But Penny wanted to call him right now and apologize for earlier and would ask him to come back so she would not be alone. He would be someone to talk to and build a friendship. Penny then noticed Rosie walking up to her with a bag. Penny hurried and stuffed the note in her work pocket and told Rosie thank you. She the ln promised her friend she would give hugs and kisses to Jacob for her.

Penny went back in and as she was about to walk back into her son's hospital room, the pediatrician and the specialist wanted to speak to her in the waiting room. Penny became nervous and terrified all at the same time. As she sat down Penny felt tears form but held them back. As both doctors spoke, Penny came to find out her son was misdiagnosed as an infant. Penny remembered the doctor back home diagnosed Jacob with just Common cavity malformation. Which is why he had the middle ear implant because of narrow, collapsed or closed ear canals, or malformed ears. The specialist said Jacob does have that and some rare reason the implant gave him some sense of noise. As he spoke he explained that Jacob was born with many genetic inner ear abnormalities. He was a rare case and just by the test the abnormalities recently showed up, even though they had always been there. Penny heard different diagnosis coming from the specialist mouth. Semicircular canals and Enlarged vestibular aqueduct. He also told Penny, Jacob was born without his auditory nerve.

She was then given papers about all her son's diagnosis. If Penny had any questions she could call his office. As the specialist left, Doctor Ryan, Jacob's pediatrician wanted to wait forty-eight hours for Jacob not to have any fever before surgically removing the impants since they were no use, also he wanted to keep Jacob until late the next morning to see if he was feeling better and if the antibiotics started to work on the vertigo and rash. Penny just nodded and thanked Doctor Ryan and slowly moved back to her son's hospital room.

When Penny entered, she was glad Jacob was still asleep as she placed her over night bag on a chair. She went over to him and watched him breath. Penny then kissed him on the forehead. She wanted to cry because Jacob still felt hot but no tears would fall. Penny sighed heavily and went iver to her bag and grabbed a baggy tshirt and sweatpants and went into the private bathroom to change. When she returned a nurse was checking over her son. Penny just smiled at her and decided she really needed to talk to someone. She debated since it was nearing midnight but she knew she could not sleep.

As she scrolled through her cellphone, Penny did not feel like talking to anyone one her list. She walked over to her bag abd dug through her waitress uniform and pulled out a folded peice of paper. She shrugged her shoulders and thought why not...

"Hello?" Leonard said groggy from being woken up by hus cell phone ringing.

"Hi, sorry to wake you. It's just me, Penny." She said to him softly as she sat in a recliner next to her son.

"Oh...Hey!" Suddenly Leonard felt awake and sat up quickly in bed and turned on his side lamp. "Are you okay? Is your son okay?" He had been worried about her since he left the hospital. As much as he wanted to stay and hug her, Leonard knew it was too soon and plus he did not want to feel like he was intrudering on Penny's personal life.

Penny let out a long breath and weaved her fingers in her blonde messy hair while biting her lip. "Either of us are not doing so well. Jacob is more health wise of course. As mine is more of an emotional rollercoaster. As you can tell I got your note. That was nice of you and I really do appreciate it because people on phone list well I just felt like I did not want to talk at them. Plus Rosie is still upset with me. So I guess I am really calling you to apologize for how I acted in the waiting room..." Tears finally fell down her cheek.

"Hey I get it, you wanted to be with your son. You were just being a good mom. Jacob is lucky to have a mom like you..." Leonard might not have known her as a mother the past few months, but in the ER waiting room, he saw how great she was. He also could hear her crying, which Leonard was not use to still, but wanted to comfort Penny any way possible. "Penny?"

Penny sniffled some as she wiped her tears. She felt embarrassed letting Leonard not only see this side of her earlier, now he was hearing her being emotional. "Yeah?" She said as her voice crackled.

"Um..." Leonard hesitated for a second but took a deep breath to help him be more confident. "Would you like some company?" He released the deep breath suddenly feeling a little dizzy.

Penny swallowed hard as she closed her eyes. She had no clue why she felt this way about Leonard. He was adorably cute and she loved his cheesy smile. Leonard was not the typical guy she found attracted to but those days he was at the Cheesecake Factory were Penny's best days at work. "Sure, I would like that. I can't sleep and it is lonely here. Even though my son is here but he is out for the night. Uh, just call me when you get here. Since visiting hours are over, we might have to lie for you to stay up in the hospital room with me." She couldn't help but smile knowing what the lie would be and get anxious if Leonard would go for it.

"Um, what kind of lie?" He asked nervously.

"We would have to say you are Jacob's dad. If they ask anymore, you just flew in from a long business trip..." Penny was really hoping he would go for it.

Leonard thought that would be odd, but something told him to go for it. So he told Penny okay and hurried to get dressed. In no time he was at the hospital. Something about the little lie made them both smile with some laughter while they were in the elevator. Before they went into Jacob's hospital room Penny stood in front of Leonard to tell him about her son. That is whe. she noticed she was slightly taller than him, and that made Leonard even cutier. Penny just shook her head realizing what she was doing. Leonard looked at her with some confusion with his head slightly tilted so Penny proceeded. "Well since you know now I have a son, there is something you should know about him..." So Penny stood there and told Leonard that Jacob was born deaf to what was happening now.

To Leonard it was a lot to take in, but made him just want to know Penny and Jacob more. They sat in the hospital room as Penny and Leonard went over the paperwork the doctor gave her earlier. Leonard did his best to explain to Penny. He could tell Penny was bored with the information or just tired. So he asked her if she wanted him to go home. Penny of course said no, so Leonard asked if she could teach him sign language so he could talk to Jacob. Penny smiled and quickly agreed. She talked about growing up on a farm and rebuilding a tractor engine at age twelve. Leonard discussed he never got hugged as a child so he built a hugging machine that his dad wiuld barrow. Then they compared their roommates as Leonard won having Sheldon being the weirdest roommate ever.

It was nearing three in the morning when Penny fell asleep watching Star Wars with Leonard in the recliner. Leonard found it surfing through channels and asked Penny if she ever saw it. Once she said no, Leonard told her she would love it. Leonard laid on the hospital room couch and used his hoodie as a pillow. He felt himself get tired also. Leonard looked over and saw Penny. He half smiled and decided to head home. Leonard got up and placed his hand on Penny's shoulder. Penny stirred awake and calmed down when she saw it was Leonard.

"Hey I'm going to go home for now and get some sleep in my own bed since I have work in the morning." Leonard said to her still displaying a half smile.

Penny battered her eyes trying to stay awake and smiked back, "Okay."

"But don't hesitate to call if you need someone to talk to or you want me to come back to hang out. And maybe once Jacob starts feeling better and if he is okay with it and you are okay with it, all three of us can do something. Just an idea, okay?" Leonard felt himself start to over think things so he stopped before he could not stop at all.

Penny frowned some trying to figure out why he was acting fidgety. "Okay." Is all Penny said again. Then watched Leonard nod and waived goodbye to her. But before he was completely out the door Penny sat up, "Hey Leonard," She got his attention as he looked back at her. "Thank you for spending time with me. It was nice. And I would like to do it again. Depends on how Jacob is feeling firstfirst. But maybe you could come over sometime so Jacob could get to know you as my friend." She gave him a big grin.

Leonard gave her a chessy grin back causing Penny to rool her eyes but made him laugh. "Alright, I like that better than acquaintances. You know once you make one friend as a need all your friends become nerds."

Penny waived her hands teasingly for him to leave as she laughed, so she could go back to sleep. Once she saw Leonard leave, Penny felt happy that her and Leonard were going to give this new friendship a go and hoped Jacob would want to be Leonard's friend too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Cjapter 4. Hope you enjoy. Don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 4**

Penny was happy the next afternoon that Jacob could go home. Penny looked onto her son's green eyes as shw smiled at him as she ruffled his blonde hair. Jacob frowned and had his hand opened with his thumb against his chin signing "Mom!" as he mouthing the word to her.

Penny laughed as she quickly snuck a kiss on his cheek. Jacob folded his arms and pouted as his mom teased him. . Penny signed and talked at the same time to her son since he could read lips also. "Stop your pouting, I am just teasing you... You know I love you..."

Jacob might have turned three a coupke months ago, but growing up Penny's parents and Penny herself the talked as they signed around him since he was a newborn. He looked up at his mom and grinned ear to ear. And signed back to her, "I love you too."

Penny hugged her son and then she made sure he was paying attention to her by giving him a serious look and like always with her son she signed as she talked. "Hey, Rosie has the car so mom has a friend coming to pick us up to bvb take us home. My friend is a man and his name is Leonard. He is very nice and wants to get to know you. Is that okay?"

Jacob put his finger over his mouth and tapped it while looking up at the ceiling acting he was thinking. He then grinned ear to ear to his mom as he signed by saying, "Only if he buys me ice cream..."

Penny laughed on how sneaky her son was being. "Okay I will ask, only because you were sick and were a big boy here at the hospital."

Jacob then brought his hands up and shook thembecause he was excited. Penny joined in and smiled because her son was happy and he was feeling better. Jacob only now had a low grade temperature. His doctor have him an acetaminophen for the pain and fever and antibiotic to fight of the ear infection and vertigo. The doctor wanted to wait until the following week to remove the ear implants that way he knew Jacob was recovered.

Penny made sure she had everything and called Leonard to let him know her son and her were ready to go home.

When Leonard arrived Penny greeted him with a hug. Leonard first restrained himself but let the thought go because he figured Penny was a hugger. As Leonard began to enjoy Penny's hug it ended to soon. He was glad it did because when Penny stepped away Leonard saw the little blonde boy standing there that was laying in a hospital bed last night, not looking happy. He was frowning with his arms crossed.

Penny rolled her eyes with a small head shake as she saw Leonard look nervous suddenly and a mad Jacob on both sides of her. She then smiled at Leonard as she kneeled down to her son. He looked over at her still frowning. She tilted her headand raised an eyebrow and spoke to Jacob with her hands and voice. "Stop baby, that is Leonard. You are not being nice about this. Mom was the one gave him a hug. Leonard is my friend, and he wants to be your friend too but you need to be a big boy and be nice." She was calm and patient with her son even though she wanted to laugh at his actions.

Jacob looked up at Leonard. He gave Penny's son a warming smile making Jacob's face go soft. He then looked at his mom and signed, "Okay, I don't like sharing mom, but I will try." Then Jacob got closer as Leonard came to his level. He watched his mom go over to Leonard and kneeled next to him.

Leonard remembered what Penny said and taught him. So Leonard talked and signed with Penny's help, "Hi, Jacob my name is Leonard." Then Leonard shook Jacob's hand. Leonard gave Penny a confused look after Jacob signed something to him. "What did he say?"

Penny just grinned, "He is asking if you would take him to get ice cream so you two can become friends..."

Leonard nodded, "Of course I will."

Penny cocked her head questioning Leonard's reply, "Are you sure, you know since you are lactose intolerant."

Leonard just grinned bigger, "I know but seems like this guy wants to be friends so eating ice cream seem worth it." Then winked at Penny.

Penny gave him a nervous smile. As she told Jacob that Leonard was taking them for ice cream. But felt conflicted suddenly since Leonard told her he was willing to spend time with them and be friends with Jacob. She liked Leonard and wanted to be his friend and wanted Jacob tk be friends with him also. But something was telling to retreat. As of right now it was too late, as Jacob was excited by shaking his hands and telling Leonard thank you over and over again. Even Jacob gave Leonard a high five.

After they had ice cream and a quick stop at the pharmacy for Jacob's medicine and Leonard had to buy some gas-x, he took Penny and Jacob home. He noticed Jacob had fallen asleep in his carseat and Penny had became quiet. As he drove, Leonard glanced over quickly to her. "Hey is everything okay over there?" He had to ask.

Penny turned her head as she came out of a daze. "Yeah, just still worried about Jacob, even though he is acting he was not sick at all. Except the few times he felt dizzy... Hey thank you for hanging out with me and now Jacob. Means alot, it does..."

Leonard felt she was not telling him everything, but maybe she was. She was acting different since they left the hospital so he decided to let.her know something. He glanced back over to her, "Hey just want to let you know I would never hurt you or Jacob."

Penny looked down and then looked back at him and nodded, "Thank you." And she kept it at that. The rest of the ride was silent.

Leonard pulled up to her apartment complex and put the car in park. "Um I guess this is it..."

Penny bit her lip, knowing she put tension between them. She looked at him with a smile. "Yep, hey you can come up if you like... I mean Jacob really liked you and thought you were funny and smart. When he wakes up he will be asking about you so might want to stay awhile." Penny was telling the truth but also wanted to face her insercurties by beginning to start trusting Leonard.

Leonard nodded as he turned towards her, "Yeah for Jacob. Question is do you wamte to stay?" He wanted to make sure Penny was not backing out on their friendship.

Penny placed her hand on his and gave him sincere look, "Of course I do."

Leonard nodded and told her okay. As Penny carried up Jacob to the apartment, Leonard took up her bag and Jacob's car seat.

By the time the arrived up to the apartment, Rosie was not there, so Penny thought it would be nice to get to know Leonard better without Rosie asking Leonard a hundred questions. Also Jacob woke up and wanted to play a game with Leonard. That is when he found out Jacob knew how to play chess, thanks to Penny's dad. "Yeah my dad started teaching Jacob when he was eight teen months old. I swear Jacob is has a beautiful mind, like you." Penny told Leonard.

Leonard just blushed and him amd Jacob played a round of chess. Penny ordered take out for dinner and watched Leonard get his ass kicked by a three year old. Penny and Jacob thought it was funny as Leonard was frustrated. But let his frustration go as long as Penny never told Sheldon, because he would never let Leonard hear the end of it.

After they ate dinner, Jacob brought out his Lego's for him and Leonard to build cool things. Penny watched as she tried to catch up on school work. One point Jacob got his mom's attention and told her that he stole Leonard from her. Leonard thought it was cute as Penny pretended to be sad amd told Jacob that is was not fair because Leonard was her friend first.

As the evening went on, Jacob fell asleep and Penny asked Leonard if he wanted to stay longer since they really did not have a chance to talk.

Leonard wanted to say yes but he had to get up early for a project at CalTech. Penny understood and gave him a huge hug before he left. Leonard had a hard time letting go and started counting how long the hug was in his head. Penny also did not want the hug to end.

As Penny closed the door to her apartment, she suddenly felt alone and wished Leonard could have stayed. In the hallway, Leonard smiled that his and Penny's hug lasted ten Mississippi's.


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried making this chapter longer and hope it is a good update. Leonard and Penny are slowly getting closer. Leonard and Jacob are bonding. I don't own TBBT or the characters except Jacob.**

 **Chapter 5**

As the week went by, Penny had to keep up with school and work. She did not it since Jacob was still showing signs he was sick and dizzy. But even though her and Rosie were on edge with each other, Rosie still helped out. Even the nights Bernadette was not working and Howard begged her, those two would even watch Jacob.

The evening Penny went back to work was a Monday and of course Leonard and his friends were there. She could not wipe the smile off her face when he walked through the door. Unfortunately she did not have her usual section since her boss wanted to work at the bar. Penny noticed she missed talking to the four guys, but mostly Leonard. A few moments during the time Leonard was there Penny would try to stop herself thinking about Leonard. But it was very hard to do.

She was making a drink for customer by when out of the corner of her eye Penny saw Leonard sit down at the bar. Penny handed the costumer his drink when she smiled and walked in front of Leonard, "So what would it be you cutie?" then winked at him.

"Umm???" Leonard suddenly felt nervous Penny flirting with him even he knew it was probably part of her job.

Penny slightly laughed with a big grin putting Leonard on the spot. But to her Leonard looked cute frustrated. "Well?" She asked touching his hand. Their eyes met and Penny felt something she never felt. Penny quickly retrieved her hand back and folded her arms. She knew she had to stop, so she began to act impatient as she raised an eyebrow at Leonard.

Leonard frowned at Penny's mood change but could tell something seemed wrong. He gave her a small smile as he finally said something. "Bernadtte said she picked you up since Rosie has the car just in case of an emergency and I'm guessing Rosie is watching Jacob. And Bernadette took Howard home. Sp after I take Sheldon home if I could come back and give you a ride home. That way you don't have to walk home in the dark. You know you get home safe..." Leonard asked with hope she would agree. But he was nervous as he fiddled with his fingers.

Penny watched him and felt bad since she could see he was nervous. Penny softened her look and smiled at as she uncrossed her arms. She decided it would be nice not to worry not walking in the dark even though she did carry mase and a taser in her purse. Penny nodded with a light smile, "Yeah, I would love a ride home. The sooner I get home, the sooner I am home with Jacob. I get off at work at ten."

Leonard nodded and told her he would be back before ten. Penny then told him where to sit and wait. She could not help but smile as he walked away. But quickly told herself to stop doing that once more.

For the rest of the week Leonard would wait for Penny and take her home. Leonard would talk about his childhood or latest experiment with physics at work. Penny would talk about her family and her plans before becoming pregnant with Jacob. She even mentioned having trouble with one of her classes. So Leonard offered to help her and after being reluctant at first, Penny gave in and would let him help her. There were even some mornings with Sheldon's disapproval but Leonard did not care, he would take Penny to school as him and Sheldon went to work.

By Friday, Penny was glad she had no classes for the day and would not have to return to work until Saturday evening. When Jacob understood that morning he got to have his mom all day and most of the next he became very excited. Penny gave in and planned to take him to the park, only because Jacob seemed much better. Plus her son had been cooped up in the apartment for days and herself needed to get out.

As they walked into the park, Penny was not really paying attention holding Jacob's hand. It was when her son tapped on her she got down to his level and asked what he wanted. Jacob then pointed to something. Penny frowned and then looked around her son and saw four guys she would recognize anywhere. At one end there was Howard and Raj and then at some distance was Sheldon and Leonard. All four where flying kites that seemed really intense kite flying. Penny told Jacob that they would go say hi later. Jacob refused and wanted to see Leonard now because he missed his new friend. Penny once again told him they would wait but Jacob became upset by signing no and mumbled the word over and over while stomping his feet. Penny closed her eyes for a split second feeling today was going to be a very long day with Jacob. Penny then gave her son a serious look and signed to Jacob to stop or they would go home. Jacob began to cry and once again told his mom no. Penny hated feeling like the bad guy when Jacob decided to have a tantrum. She stood up and picked up her son as the began to leave the park. But not minute later Penny heard her name. She knew it was Leonard and she was already felt irritated as Jacob kept having a tatrum in her arms. She turned around and saw Leonard with a confused look on his face. She sighed hating what she was about to say to him, "Not right now Leonard!" She turned back around with a screaming Jacob as she walked back home.

Once Penny made it home, she put Jacob on his bed and told him he was in tome out. Her heart felt it broke as he kept signing to her "Mean Mom!" repeatedly. Penny shut his door some and sat on the kitchen table covering her face with her hands as she began to cry. It was a mixed feeling her son kept calling her a mean mom, feeling embarrassed because Jacob had a tantrum at the park in front of hundreds of people, and felt like she was being mean towards Leonard and him giving him that sad look. She also knew the stress of school and work was not helping her mental state.

Before Penny knew it, there was a knock at her door. She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Penny got up and walked over. She felt panicked when she looked through the peep hole seeing it was Leonard. Penny turned around and pressed herself against the door not knowing what to do. One part of her wanted to tell Leonard to go away, the other half she wanted to open the door and hug him. She closed her eyes trying to decide as Leonard knocked again. "Hey Penny it's me Leonard. I'll go away if you want me too..." As he said that, Penny through her head back against the door and sighed heavily. She turned back around and quickly opened the door. But there was no Leonard. She peeked more out the door way seeing him walk down the hall way with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging down. She shook her head and sighed once more. "Leonard get back here." She said to him loud enough for him to hear.

Leonard turned around giving her a small smile. But stayed where here was. "Are you sure? I was worried but it is clearly I'm over stepping my bounds." Leonard felt confused and angry not knowing what to do with Penny. Her friendship sent mixed signals to him, but Penny being his first female friend, she was different than his guy friends.

Penny rubbed her face with another sigh. "Yes I am sure you little asthmatic dumbass. Now come here, I was just having a bad morning."

Leonard chuckled and walked to Penny and walked inside as she let him into her apartment. They sat across the table after Penny checked on Jacob who was now napping. "So you are okay?" Leonard asked.

Penny shook her head, "No not really. I love Jacob more than anything but its days like this morning I wish I was a normal twenty year old. I would be working on my acting career and have a fun dating life. Does that make me sound like a bad person?" She asked worried Leonard would judge her.

Leonard shook his head, "I don't think so. You became a mom at young age and Jacob's biological father never helped you out. Yeah you had your family to help.you out and Rosie's family. But since you moved out here, you pretty much have been on your own with Jacob. Yes Rosie, Bernadette, and yes even Howard have helped you out when it comes to school and work, but you haven't beem able to have time to yourself. And when you told me the other night you are having trouble with class and all the hours you are working, it seems like you are just overwhelmed. You need a night out for yourself." Leonard was trying his best to comfort his new friend.

Penny eyes were big with surprise, "Wow, you are right? But I don't want to feel guilty going out and not being there for Jacob." She knew she was making up an excuse when she told Leonard.

Leonard just smiled at her, "How about this? You, Rosie, and Bernadette go out tonight? I can hang out with Jacob. I can teach him some new games and show him some safe science experiments. He will have fun. Plus it will anniy the hell out of Sheldon. And since there might be a commication barrier, Howard could be there too." He was just throwing an idea out there for her and hope she would go for it.

Penny knew this idea sounded great and could really need it. Plus Leonard was willing to give up his Friday night to be with her three year old son. Penny knew it would be hard to find another guy who would be willing to do that. She could not say no. "One question, you said it would annoy Sheldon. Does that mean Jacob would go to your apartment?"

Leonard nodded, "Well that way with the science experiments we wouldn't ruin your carpet. My place is in a safe neighborhood. Raj would be there too, because he always with Howard. Well of course not when Howard is with Bernadette. As much as it would annoy Sheldon, all four of us would make sure nothing bad happened to Jacob. He would unofficial become our fifth memeber of our group. The only flaw about my apartment complex is I live on the fourth floor and the elevator is out. So you would have to walk up the stairs."

Penny told Leonard she would think about it. She knew Jacob did miss Leonard. That was an understatement when Jacob woke up and came out and saw Leonard. He then dragged Leonard to the living room and they began to build something with Jacob's building blocks. To Penny it looked like a miniature city. She was right when Jacob and Leonard began stomping around the blocks and knocking them down. Another reason she knew is because Jacob signed he wanted him and Leonard to act like big monsters. She told Leonard what Jacob said and Leonard played along saying they were Megagodzilla and Godzilla. It only made Penny roll her eyes but made her decision to go out and leave her son with Leonard even easier.

Penny called Bernadette about the plans for the night. Penny got, "About damn time!" from her friend. Then Penny told Rosie when she got home. Rosie only nodded and grinned at Penny as she saw Leonard and Jacob play together. Leonard stayed until noon, due to he had to go to work because him and the guys took the morning off to have a kite duel since it was perfect kite flying weather. Penny chuckled with an eyeroll on how weird Leonard and his friends were. But somehow Leonard made weird look cute.

That evening Penny and Jacob went to Apartment 4A and knocked. Leonard answered and invited them in. Penny noticed Sheldon was sitting on the couch and it looks like he was pouting. Jacob signed to her that Sheldon looked like him when he did not get his way. Penny laughed and agreed. Leonard asked what was so funny, so Penny told him. Leonard could not deny it was true. Penny gave her son a kiss on the cheek signing to him she would be back in a few hours.

The girls decided to go roller skating and sing karaoke after having dinner. They made an agreement to this more often. Penny felt relaxed and had fun, but was ready to get her son.

She almost ran up the stairs to 4A. She knocked and Leonard opened the door. She saw her son, he was asleep on the couch. Penny and Leonard stood near the couch as she gave him a deadpan look, "You guys didn't party too hard did you?"

Leonard gave her a smug look, "You better believe it... We made hot ice, and elephant toothpaste. Then we went all out and taught Jacob Dungeons and Dragons. Howard even read him a Superman comicbook for a bedtime story." He crossed his arms with a proud smile across his face.

Penny bit her lip and gave Leonard a questionable look. "What are you trying to do, turn my son into some kind of nerd?"

Leonard smiled even bigger, "You better believe it. Since I'm the king of nerds, I have to pass the troch down to someone. Why not make tour son the Prince of nerds?"

Penny could not hold back her smile as she made a light slap sound with a face palm as she shook her head. "What have I done? Penny questioned herself jokingly.

Leonard nudged her as his smile never left his face. "Oh you know the guys and I did a good job and would leave Jacob with us again."

Penny gave him a glare but the lowered her head and nodded as she teased, "Unfortunately that is true..." She only laughed because Leonard began to laugh.

Penny gave Leonard a thank you hug. Then he helped her take Jacob out to the car. After buckling up her son and Rosie sat in the driver side waiting, Penny decided to give Leoanrd one last hug. Of course Leonard hugged back. He was getting use to her hugs and always looked forward to them. But this time the hug ended differently, Penny gave him a kiss on the cheek. Which only made them both blush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks for all the reviews. Thank you for reading this story. Hope you enjoy the update. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 6**

The weekend flew by and by the Monday came Penny had the next few days off and could do class assignments at home. This was due to Jacob having surgery to remove the ear implants. Penny knew it was a simple surgery and Jacob would be home the next day. yet she was still anxious.

Leonard happened to be at the hospital for a check up on his asthma, when he saw Penny and Jacob walk into the building. "Well he strangers!" he said to them.

Penny anxiety disappeared when she saw him and noticed Jacob let go of her hand to run to Leonard. Her son gave Leonard a fist bumpbump and then signed scared to him. Leonard gave Penny a confused look. "He is scared, because he is getting his ear implants removed." She told him, "And trust me mom is scared too." Penny confessed about herself.

Leonard picked up and was glad Jacob was a light three year old. Then he walked in front of Penny with a concerned look. "That's right he is having surgery. Hey I have no work rest of the day, do you want me sit with you while wait for Jacob to get out?" Leonard already knew how Penny was with Jacob sick, he could not imagian how she was when Jacob needed surgery. So Leonard hoped she would say yes.

Penny took Jacob into her arms as her son reached for her. She noticed he was watching her and Leonard, knowing he was lip reading what they were saying to another. Penny bit her lip as Jacob eyes look pleading. She knew now she could not say no with Leonard giving the same look as Jacob's. "You know what? I would love that."

Leonard could not help but feel happy. He then walked with Penny and Jacob to meet up with her son's pediatrician and surgical doctor. Once Jacob was under and headed towards the operating room, Leonard had to pretty much drag Penny to the waiting room. As she sat down, Leonard looked down at her with his hands in his pockets, hoping she was okay. "Do you want anything? Are you hungry?"

Penny looked up with her eyes big as she shook her head. "No, only my son." She watched as Leonard sit next to her, sitting back some as the looked at each other.

Leoanrd gave her a nod. "Yeah I bet you do. But just remember he will be out in a few hours and then Jacob is all yours again. In the mean time you have me..." He said with a wink.

Penny smiled as she rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah I guess!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Leonard said acting was hurt by Penny's respond.

"Oh nothing really." She said teasing, "You already made my son Prince of the nerds, the more hang out with you, I'm afraid you might turn me into liking your nerdy things too." She pulled her lower lip in hiding her smile.

"Very funny, for your information I wouldn't change one thing about you." Leonard was surprised himself he said that.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Penny wanted to dig a little deeper to see where he was getting at.

"Because you are perfect..." Leonard said blushing suddenly looking down at the floor and fiddling with his fingers.

"No I'm not..." Penny only said how she felt about herself.

Leonard looked up at her with a sincere look, "Yeah you are. Look at you. You are one of the most beautiful woman I know. You know how to make someone smile and laugh. You have a huge heart, if you didn't you would have never considered talking to me. You are one hell of a good mother, I should know since you know I was my mother's lab rat." He was being truthful yet sarcastic about his own mother.

Penny looked at him and saw the very sincere look on his face. She could tell Leonard meant every word. "You really think so, don't you?"

Leonard nodded still feeling nervous and knew she was going to reject him. He was use to it and so why would be any different. "I do... Before you can say anything, I am use to rejection so please let me down easy..."

Penny touched his arm with one of her hands, while the other was placed on the side of his cheek. She slowly turned his head towards hers and gave him a gentle smile. They both swallowed hard as Penny leaned in closer to him. "Leonard I believe you and I would never reject you. That was the most kindest thing a guy has ever told me. So thank you." She leaned in more as she heard Leonard's breath speed up and saw sweat bead up on his forehead. She could not help but smile bigger thinking Leonard was cute when he was nervous. Then she did something she thought she would not do for a very long time. Penny pressed her lips to his and he kissed her back. She could not help but close her eyes as she enjoyed Leonard's lips against hers.

Penny pressed her lips as Leonard and her pulled away slowly from the kiss. Penny opened her eyes and looked with her eyes up into Leonard's. "Wow!" is all Penny could say.

Leonard felt heat to his cheeks as his eyes were fixed on Penny's. He then swallowed hard. "Penny?"

"Yeah?" Penny still could still not look away as her eyes were locked with his. She refused to move to lose this feeling from him.

"What was that?" He asked feeling like as asthmatic dumbass, knowing he was about to ruin the moment.

Penny slowly sat back up frowning at Leonard. "What do you mean, what was that? That was a kiss, a very meaningful kiss." She quickly felt embarrassed but slowly felt angry not so much at Leonard but at herself.

Leonard wanted to retreat as he saw Penny looking like she was about to cry. He then watched her hands rub up and down on her legs, then she stood up. Leonard wanted to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

Penny then looked down at him as she needed an excuse to escape, "Okay, well I am going to get something to drink." Then hurried to the elevator.

Leonard could not refrain himself and followed, "Penny?" He said as he caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Penny had her head lowered trying to hide her embarrassment and just shook her head. Penny felt his hand leave her shoulder and heard an "Okay." She turned her head and saw Leonard walked back to the waiting room.

When Penny returned she noticed Leonard was not in the waiting room. The time she needed to think about kissing him and the time she took coming back to explain why she kissed him, Penny missed her opportunity. She sat down once again alone felling many different emotions and wished she would said something to Leonard instead of pushing him away. Penny happened to look up and to see her son's pediatrician. He sat across from her and told her that Jacob was coming out soon and would be in the recovery room. Penny told him thank you and would later tell the surgeon later the same thing. She went to the recovery room to be near her son. Bu the next morning they were home.

Jacob had to rest for the next twenty-four hours, and in that time Penny debated to contact Leonard. She felt for sure she had ruined their friendship. A friendship that just began that was already special. Penny had no clue how she would ever forgive herself loosing such a good friend in such a short time.

The following day Penny had to return to school. She was thankful Rosie had the day off so she had the car. Penny had to work the next day and was hoping to see Leonard. She was hoping to talk to him but when three out of the four guys showed up, Penny realized there was no Leonard. Penny walked up to the table and asked where Leonard was. Sheldon told her that he could not come tonight, but Sheldon could tell Leonard was clearly lying. So Penny took their order, but after she turned in the ticket, she had to take a minute to herself. She knew she was the reason Leonard did not show up. She ended up telling Bernadette what she did. Bernadette suggested to give Leonard a few days for Penny decided to talk to him.

Penny didn't have to wait that long, well at least to see Leonard. After class that Thursday, Penny and a group of classmates had to meet up for a study group in a few hours. Plus she had work that night and had to close. Rosie had work and a date that night, so Penny did not want to ruin her night. Bernadette had to work a double and both teenaged girls that would watch Jacob were both unavailable. Penny staired down at her phone wondering if her last choice would be willing to help, at least for Jacob's sake. She finally pressed the green button and waited for Leonard to answer.

"Hello?" Leonard said when though he wished he never answered. He was completely confused and hurt by Penny's actions.

Penny's breath was shaky as she heard his voice. "Hey, I know I might be the person you want to hear from since you know... But anyways I am kinda in a bind..." Penny felt her heart speed up just talking to him.

"What kind of bind?" Leonard closed his eyes feeling he could never say no to this woman. Even if he was upset with her. He ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for her response.

"Um, well I have a study group that is for a project in a few hours. It just happened to be the only time we could all meet up. Then I have to go into work early and close up. And I have no one to watch Jacob...I was wondering..." Penny couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I'll do it." Leonard said quickly. "Anything to hang out with the Prince of nerds... I miss him and all. Plus I have been studing sign language so him and I can have better conversations." In the few past weeks Leonard grown to love Penny's son. It hurt not knowing how everything went after his surgery. Leonard also knew and even told himself not to grow attached to this kid, but it was very hard to do. His mother did not help the situation at all either.

"Oh my gosh Leonard, you are the best! I owe you one... Thank you so much!" Penny said feeling relieved yet still anxious having to see Leonard.

Leonard sighed still not knowing how he was going the whole kissing situation with Penny, but he would not try to worry about it unless Penny broughg it up. "Hey you owe me nothing. I'm just happy to spend time with Jacob."

"Okay, great...Um how about come to my apartment in a hour, so I have time to get to the college library?" Penny asked Leonard, to which he agreeded to. "Okay see you in a hour." She then hung up and somehow let out a long breath she had no clue she had been holding.

Jacob was happy to see Leonard as he kept repeating to Penny. She just watched him drag out his building blocks, lego's, chess set, and his action hero's for him and Leonard to play with. Before she know it though there was a knock at the door. But Penny's and Leonard's greeting was short and sweet. Penny pointed out Leonard could cook anything for dinner or order take out. Then went over the usual and then gave Jacob a kiss goodbye.

Penny thought the night would never end. She was so happy to come home. When she opened the door, Penny kicked off her shoes and the first thing she saw both Leonard and Jacob asleep on the couch. But what made things even better, Jacob was sleeping on Leonard's chest. Penny held back her tears as she went over to them. She picked up her son and put him to bed.

When Penny came back out, she did not dare to wake up Leonard since it was clearly after midnight. She went to her bedroom and pulled out a clean blanket out of her closet. Penny then went back to the living room and laid the blanket on Leonard. She then turned to see whatever movie Leonard was watching was clearly over, so she turned off her television. Penny kept the over light in the kitchen on before headed to bed herself. But set her alarm early so maybe she could at least make Leonard breakfast before he left in the morning. She also thought maybe it would give them a chance to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally here is the next chapter. I wanted to based on Leonard's perspective of the whole situation. Enjoy and I will be updating my version of Season 12 story Episode 5 after tonights episode. Don't forget to read Sophie The Shipper version also called, "The Complication" I dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 7**

Leonard had a blast with Jacob. He never thought in his life he would have fun with a toddler, but Jacob and him had a connection. Leonard's father was not around much growing up and well Jacob's father was never in his life. Leonard felt like that is why they bonded so well, even though Jacob might not have understood why now, but maybe later in life. If Leonard was in his life as he grew up.

That night Leonard watched Jacob, he taught the toddler about the Deathstar and everything Starwars. He even bought Deathstar lego set for Jacob to build while he introduced Starwars to the young child. Leonard was glad he had studied and bought a book on ASL so he could help explain to Jacob what was going on in the movie. Of course they started with Episode One: The Phantom Menace and almost finished Episode Three: Revenge of the Sith. But he noticed Jacob was getting tired, so Leonard helped him pick out his pajamas. When Jacob was ready for bed, him and Leonard cleaned up. After so, Leonard sat on the couch as Jacob grabbed a pillow and laid his head on Leonard's lap. He resumed the movie as he went into deep thought. Leonard smiled knowing he needed to talk to Penny. If there was nothing between them, he wanted to stay in Jacob's life. Even though he did not want to upset Penny even more, Leonard wanted to be that father figure in Jacob's life. That was if Penny would let him.

As Leonard was over thinking things, he noticed Jacob had fallen asleep. He then started to feel tured himself. Leonard was glad he had let work know he would be late and Sheldon to find a ride to work due to helping out Penny. He sighed and decided to get comfortable. Leonard picked up Jacob and laid down himself. Then pulled Jacob up to his chest and held the boy close. Leonard had to admit the if this was the closet becoming a father and the closet he would ever get to Penny, he would take it. He then felt his eyes get heavy and pushed his glasses to the top of his head and fell asleep.

Suddenly he woke up and realized Jacob was no longer on him and there was a blanket covering him up. Leonard had an idea Penny took Jacob to bed and gave him a blanket. He sat up not feeling his glasses on top of his head, so he felt around and saw they had landed on the end table. Once Leonard put them on, he looked at his watch and noticed it was almost six in the morning. He decided to best to leave not only to avoid Penny, but also so he was not late to get ready for work and take Sheldon to work. But as Leonard got up to leave and it being somewhat dark still, he happened to bump into Penny as she was coming out of the hall way. "Oh I am sorry...Um I was just leaving..." He said nervously as he lowered his head but looked up at Penny.

Penny stepped back and turned on a light and frowned at Leonard with some confusion. She was still conflicted how to handle this whole thing with Leonard since their friendship or whatever going on was still new. So Penny just smiled at him. "You don't have to leave right away do you?" She was secretly hoping he would say no that way maybe they could discuss her actions at the hospital. She tilted her head some still giving Leonard a big grin.

"Um, actually I do...You know I have to change into clean clothes and Sheldon will have a fit if I am running behind to take us to work." Leonard was telling the truth but the longer he stood there and kept looking at Penny the harder it was going to leave.

"Oh okay..." Penny said as she felt disappointed in some aspects because she wanted to clear the air with him. She waived her hand at him to dismiss him. "Yeah no I get it...I guess have a good day." She then moved against the wall to get out of Leonard's way and looked toward the ground.

Leonard walked passed her and was about to ooen the door. He paused.

"Hey Leonard?" She said quickly with no hesitation.

Leonard turned around to look at Penny who now was standing in the middle of the entryway. He became fixed on mixed emotional face. Leonard's eyes bowed as he waited for her to respond.

Penny sighed heavily, "Thank you again for taking of Jacob. I am sure he will tell me all about it later. You seem to be really great with him and he really likes you." She wanted to say more but hesitated knowing the moment had passed.

Leonard face softened just hearing Jacob's name. "Well you raised a pretty great kid." Then Leonard decided to see if she would want to make plans later. "Anyways before I go, would you want to meet up later and maybe talk?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked her.

Penny's heart beat faster as she heard Leonard ask her. Her brain kept saying yes repeatedly excitedly, but she remained calm. "Yeah, sure. Just call me later, I have the whole day doing nothing except hanging out with my kid."

Leonard nodded repeatedly as he now had his hand on the door knob, "Okay, great, great. I will do that. So I will see you later." Then opened the door and left.

As the day went on, Leonard noticed it was time for lunch. He decided to call Penny as he headed to the cafeteria. When she answered, they decided to meet up at the coffee shop where Rosie worked at to talk after Leonard got out of work and dropped off Sheldon at home. But somehow to Leonard the day just dragged on. He knew he was nervous about talking to Penny, yet more anxious to know what her thoughts were and also what she had to say to him. The ride home with Sheldon to seem to never end. Of course Sheldon had made a big deal Leonard was leaving by not sticking to their usual schedule. Leonard could finally escape as Howard and Raj kept Sheldon distracted.

Leonard entered the coffee shop and could not contain his smile as he saw Penny. He had also noticed Jacob was not with her. Leonard walked over to her. She had noticed him and she smiled back at him. So Leonard sat down across from her as he laid his hands flat down on his lap. He was hoping Penny would not notice how nervous he really was.

Penny watched him and could see Leonard had something in his mind since he could not keep eye contact with him. "So how was your day?" Penny asked him seeing if that would distract him long enough from whatever was on his mind. She sat back as crossed her legs with her hands lightly laid atop them. She descided to wear her favorite pair of skinny jeans and her turquoise shirt with a purple leaf print. She noticed Leonard was wearing his usual green with purple lining hoodie and some kind of tshirt with some graphic design. Penny knew it had to do with science because she remembered seeing the exact same thing in a science book back in high school.

Leonard squinted his eyes at her wondering why her eyes were fixed on him. "Well I have been working on laser cooling." He tilted his head some with a proud smile.

"What is that?" Penny asked hoping she would understand his explanation and try not to be confused by his work.

Leonard started to relax a bit as he sat up taller and felt more confident. "Well laser cooling refers to a number of techniques in which atomic and molecular samples are cooled down to near absolute zero Laser cooling techniques rely on the fact that when an object, usually an atom, absorbs and re-emits aphoton, a particle of light, its momentum changes. For an ensemble of particles, their temperatureis proportional to the variancein their velocity. That is, more homogeneous velocities among particles corresponds to a lower temperature. Laser cooling techniques combineatomic spectroscopy with the aforementioned mechanical effect of light to compress the velocity distribution of an ensemble of particles, thereby cooling the particles. So how about your day?" He now displayed a huge grin across his face.

Penny's mouth was slightly open and blinked a few times trying to understand what Leonard just told her. "Um, yeah sure." She then realized Leonard knew she had no clue what he just had told her, but before he felt discouraged she told him about his day. "Let's see. I went back to bed after you left. Jacob woke me up at ten. We went to the park. Got a call from my dad that he flew in by surprise and was waiting at my apartment complex. So Jacob and I went back home. He took us out for lunch. Then we took him sight seeing. Now he is back at my apartment watching Jacob. But all my dad knows I am hanging out with a friend. If I told my dad I was meeting up with a guy, I would have been drilled with a hundred questions. And that would only began to try to figure out who you are. So anyways you wanted to talk?"

"Right." Leonard said to Penny, now he was not sure he wanted to bring this up with Penny's dad in town. All he knew was her dad was a farmer from Nebraska that knew how to shoot anything with a shot gun, even ex boyfriends. "Uhhh, you know what never mind!" Leonard said quickly, as he wanted to change his mind.

Penny felt irritated by Leonard's insecurities suddenly. "No! You wanted to talk, so lets talk. I know what I want to say to you but what do you want to talk to me about?" She leaned forward onto the table placing her chin on her hand as an eyebrow raised.

Leonard took a deep breath as he began to talk fast. "Okay well I was thinking if I could be more involved in Jacob's life? I know I am not his father but I am willing to do things with him. My father was not in my life much and Jacob's has never been there at all. We bond great together. I know there was not much a friendship between us since the incident in the hospital, but I still want to be there for Jacob. If you say no I will understand." Then he exhaled feeling he might need his inhaler soon.

Penny sat back and felt well hurt. Leonard had just confirmed they were basically not friends at all. Somehow between her fear of moving on, not having much in common, and her not reacting sooner over the kiss and just walking away, Penny had ruin everything with Leonard. The first great to come along and there was nothing there yet he still wanted to have Jacob in his life. Penny fought backnthe tears and just shook her head. She could not let him give up, she could not give up something or someone that made her incredible happy when she was with him. She looked at Leonard straight face, "No... As much as you want to be in Jacob's life I can not you, unless you are willing to give this whole friendship thing a try again. Leonard I know I walked away after I kissed you. I was embarrassed by my actions because I have not just kissed a guy just because but you said amazing things about me. Leonard you are so great, I don't want to give that friendship up. Please don't give up on me because I am scared of a friendship with an amazing guy. My worst free is I want something more..." She could no longer look Leonard in the eyes.

"Why are you so scared of us becoming more than just friends maybe, possible one day? You keep saying I am such a great guy, I am so great with Jacob, but you hold back. Is it because well I am a nerd and you are well so beautiful. Is it because you became a mother at such a young age and that you won't let some guy who is willing to be in your son's life? Is it because we are just different in so many ways we are not allowed to be anything more? Or is it just the fact some guy who you thought was man enough was not and turned his back on you and you meet this guy who just might be a nerd and doesn't look man enough is actually is more of man on the inside than he is on the outside. Is it because I might be socially awkward? Tell me Penny what is so wrong with me that you won't let me in?" Leonard now felt anger which he had not felt since highschool when all the popular girls took advantage of him. He was about to walk out when he felt Penny grab his hand so he turned to her still feeling angry. But Leonard's face softened when he saw Penny. She looked sad and upset.

"Leonard just please don't go? Can I just talk to you. That is all I ask. If we can't figure it out, I promise I will.let you stay in Jacob's life only because he would be so upset with me if I pushed you out of his life. In this short time you have made a huge impact in his life. If that is the only way to keep you in my life I will take it." Penny could not say no to him now. His were big and brown. Just something about him wanted Penny make him stay in her life. She frowned when she saw him laughing. "What is so funny?"

Leonard shook his head, "Nothing, just when I was going over this speech in my head to stay in Jacob's life, I told myself I would do anything just to have you in my life if that even meant we could not figure out this whole odd friendship thing we have going on." He was taken aback when Penny gave him a hug, but Leonard just hugged her back. He sighed with relief that maybe they could figure whatever was happening between them.

Penny looked at him with a smile, "How about you don't make plans tomorrow night and have dinner with Jacob and I, then I could introduce you to my dad?"

Leonard's eyes grew big because he never had a female in his life where he had to meet the dad. He smiled back at her nervously, "Yeah, uh, sure why not?" Leonard could not figure out why he could never tell Penny no. He just excepted that he was Superman and Penny was his Kryptonite. Leonard sat back down as him and Penny finished their coffees. He noticed Penny avoided the question why she would not let him get closer. He just thought Penny was not ready or had still not figured it out, so Leonard and her just sat there, changed the subject and talked about other things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next Chapter. I am hoping the next one to be even more interesting. Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT!**

 **Chapter 8**

As Penny arrived home from the coffee shop and opened the door, she saw her dad sitting on the couch. He automatically looked at her, squalling. She she just walked over to him and sat down. "So how was the last few hours with my two favorite guys?" Penny asked Wyatt happily.

"Who the hell is Leonard, Penny?" Wyatt was confused and upset that his own daughter could not tell him about this guy. He just staired at her with a straight face.

"Um...What? Who?" Penny tired her best to play her dad. She looked away as she played with her hair.

"No Slugger, don't play dumb with me. The last few hours and before I put my grandson to bed all he did was tell me about Leonard. When I asked who was Leonard, he told me he was his and your new friend. So I proceeded to ask what kind of friend was Leonard. Jacob told me he was a nice friend that mom really liked. So who the hell is Leonard and what the hell is going on between you two? And why my gtandson thinks the world of him?" Wyatt just wanted a straight answer. He hoped Penny would beat around the bush about this guy. Wyatt raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

"Crap on a cracker!" Penny sighed loudly turning her head back her dad's way. She lowered her head then looked up at her dad knowing she had to tell him. "Okay Leonard is a guy I met at my work almost three months ago. He was just a customer that I would talk too couple days a week. When Jacob got sick and I had no way to get to him, Leonard drove me to the hospital. Then we have slowly became friends over time and he is so amazing with Jacob. And dad, Leonard is very different than any other guy I have ever known."

Wyatt still did not feel great about this Leonard even if Pemmy raved about him and could not stop smiling over him. Wyatt facial expression did not change. "Well I would like to meet him... You say you two are friends, but I just want to make sure he has no plans hurting my slugger and my slugger junior."

Penny rolled her eyes. But placed a hand on Wyatt's knee to comfort him. "Dad look, I already invited him for dinner with us tomorrow night. And I understand you want to protect Jacob and I while you are here since you can't at home. But we have been fine since we moved here. I have Rosie, and other girlfriends. Leonard has just became a friend like any other and just happens to be a great influence on Jacob."

"I believe you, but thank you for letting me meet Leonard. I just love being protective over my kids and grandkids. " Wyatt flet upset his little girl had grown up and still feeling uneasy about who she was hanging out with, more her being friends with some guy he never knew. He also decided not to upset Penny even more and was glad she was away from home as he saw Donny back in town. Wyatt just sat back and turned the television back on and became very silent.

Penny just nodded knowing her dad was still upset. She just got up and went to bed as the next day was going to be extremely busy. Well not before coming back out and gave her dad a pillow and blanket.

The next morning, Penny made Wyatt some french toast. She noticed he still was not really talking to her. So she just sat in silence as she ate watching her dad and Jacob eat and signed back and forth together.

The rest of the day went on by going to the park and visiting the School for the Deaf that Wyatt insisted Jacob attending next school year as a preschooler. Penny knew it would be good for Jacob with her at school herself during the day but she was terrified. She hated the idea Jacob being almost a hour away. His whole life the farthest away he was away from Penny was ten minutes.

Wyatt could tell his daughter was nervous the whole time they talked to the administrator while Jacob sat in a class with kids his own age for the day. He leaned over his daughter and whispered in Penny's ear. "Hey Slugger, I know it's hard letting go even the small things when it comes to your children. But not only this school has a preschool, Jacob gets to be around kids just like him. I think it will help him so much. Look at that smile across his face as he sits with those kids over there. I have never seen that little boy smile so much!"

Penny watched through the window and stood there thinking. She knew her dad was right. The one thing Wyatt did not know was Jacob smiled this much around Leonard but would not tell her dad that. She would have to let her dad see for himself. But her heart beaten calmly as she saw her son playing with two other boys. Penny then looked at the administrative with a straight look. But slowly had a smile come to her face on how impressed the administrator on how far advanced Jacob was. Penny could not help buymt brag. "Well once we got the news he did not pass the hearing test as a newborn. Then as other tests confirmed he was deaf, us as a family learned sign as we taught Jacob around four months old."

Penny received paperwork for the school to get Jacob registered. She even felt bad when she had to tell her son it was time to leave. Wyatt had to help Penny bring Jacob to the car because he was upset. Even letting Jacob know he was going to see Leonard later did not even help calm him down. But Wyatt and Penny sat in silence once Jacob feel asleep on the way back to Pasadena. As Penny drove she noticed her dad kept looking at her. She gave her dad a quick look, "What dad?"

"Do you have money saved up for your own car?" He asked not liking the idea she was driving a car she had share with Rosie. Wyatt also did not like the idea his daughter would sometimes walk home late at night.

"Um, no...Between my tips, paycheek, and Jacob's SSI that is enough to help on my part of the bills, food, and the items needed for my son and I. Dad, I know what you are thinking. The days and nights I can not have this car or Rosie picking me up, Leonard drives me places." Penny kept looking at the road while a smile crept on her face just the thought of her favorite guy friend.

Her dad frowned hearing Leonard's name once more but decided to let it go. So he nodded and said okay.

Once they arrived home, Penny called Leonard to let him know to come over around five for dinner amd she wanted to tell him about her day. She was excited to tell Leonard about the school for Jacob but also wanted to know his own opinion.

Penny was in the bathroom getting ready for dinner out as her dad and Jacob where doing something. She paused when she heard the doorknock. But before Penny could run out and even say anything, she heard her dad say, "I got it, Slugger!" She felt like she froze looking in the mirror as she started to hear Leonard's uncomfortable voice and her dad's stern voice. Penny closed her eyes thinking her or Leonard could need better timing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next Chapter. Hope you enjoy. When I enjoy a tv couple and write fanfiction, I study them so I get the couple right. Anyways as always, thank you for the reviews. I enjoy writing for all Lenny Shippers out there. I don't own TBBT.** **Chapter 9**

Leonard arrived at Penny's and knocked on the door. He expected to see Penny but he was wrong. There in front of him was a tall older man with dark hair starting to turn grey with a cap on. "Uh, hello... Is Penny home?" Leonard asked rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around making sure he had the right apartment.

Wyatt turned his head slightly raising an eyebrow. "Yes, and who are you?" He asked slowly trying to figure out the shorter man in front of him.

"Well I am Leonard. Penny invited me to dinner..." Leonard said swallowing hard as the man in front of him gave him a hard look. But was relieved when he heard Penny's voice behind the tall man.

"Dad! Move!" Penny yelled at Wyatt, pushing him so she could get in between. Her dad barely moved but frowned up at him, then turned only smiling at Leonard. After smiled back, she introduced the men quickly and took Leonard's hand having him comevsit down at dinning tabl. She told the guys to behave while she finished up. Penny gave Leonard a hug saying she didnt have to worry about him as much as she did her own father. Penny then walked away letting her dad know she would keep an eye on him.

Wyatt was about to say something as Leonard sat there in silence all tensed. But wording and hands began to move as he saw Jacob run in. "There is my favorite grandson!" Wyatt said and signed hoping for a hug. But felt hurt as Jacob blew him off and went to this Leonard guy and gave him a hug. So Wyatt just sat there watching them interact.

After the hug, Jacob sat next to Leonard. He signed school and handed him the papers Penny got from there. Leonard couldn't help but smile. So he told while signing to the young boy, "Wow school! This is great Jacob. You will learn so much and make many friends." Leonard responded when Jacob signed "Scientist like you." to Leonard.

Leonard only jumped hearing knocking on. the table and pointed at Jacob. "What about being a farmer like Pops?" Leonard noticed Wyatt looked confused. Jacob only signed "both" with a question mark sign. Wyatt and Leonard both nodded and told Jacob, "Okay!"

Leonard read through the brochures about this school for children that were deaf as it would expand Jacob's mind. He looked up and saw Jacob crawled up on the table and it looked like he was telling Wyatt a story. Wyatt would only sign back to his grandson. What Leonard could tell Jacob adored his grandfather, and Wyatt adored Jacob and seemed upset Penny had him as a friend. Leonard became tensed again as Wyatt asked him a question.

"So Leonard, you don't look like a guy my daughter would be interested in. Just stating the obvious. Plus my grandson here can not shut up about you. So tell me about yourself? Since Penny insist I get to know you and how great really are." Wyatt still kept a straight face trying to figure out Leonard as he crossed his arms while Jacob mimicked Wyatt.

Leonard chuckled some at Jacob's actions. "Well thanks for pointing out the obvious and what Penny has told me the guys she usually would hang out with, I think I am very different from them. I am a scientist as Jacob said, but an Experimental Physicist..."

Wyatt put up his hand and staired hard at Leonard, "Okay you're extremely smart, got it. What I should be asking what are your intentions with my daughter and grandson? Because I will tell you right now I want to protect these two more than anything. But I can't. I want to know they are safe and happy."

"To be honest Penny and I are just friends. As for Jacob, I would do anything for that kid..." Leonard said quickly to let Wyatt know.

Wyatt frowned lifting an eyebrow. "You can honestly tell me you have no feelings for my daughter and yet want to be involved in my grandson life? Here was Penny trying to sell you off as the worlds greatest guy and both of you trying to tell me you two are just friends. She might have pulled the wool over my eyes when she was younger of foolish things she has done. But you are smart right Leonard? So please tell me the truth now son."

To Leonard, Wyatt did not have to raise his voice, his calm deep tone voice was intimidating. Leonard nodded and let out a long sigh, "To be honest I would never be the kind of guy Penny would never think twice about dating. I am what people call a nerd. My social skills are not the best due to many pointing at my mother. I barley have any confidence, once again pointing back to my mother. My father was never around so I never had that father/son bond growing up. I don't understand sports. I love comic books, board games, watching and reading science fiction. I role play science fiction characters with my friends, I love understanding the universe. I have maybe two girlfriends in my life and both failed. One girl I tried having a relationship with but she is just interested just being friends with benefits. I bond with Jacob because I know what is like not having your dad around. Yes both of our situation is different and the same. It took everything in me just to say Hi to Penny when I first meet her. I was so nervous that after she turned me down to just hang out with me, my friends, and her co-worker I got a nose bleed. Penny is way out of my league. We are completely different and I don't think if I could ever meet her expectations..." Leonard looked down feeling vulnerable letting how he really felt. But as he looked up, Wyatt was holding Jacob.in his arms and giving Leonard a very staifying smile.

As Jacob was playing with the Rubics Cube, Wyatt could not believe this young man in front of him opened up to him. He sat in silence for a moment as Leonard waited for him.to say something. "You want to know something son?" He asked as Leonard gave him a questionable look surprised he was talking to him. "Yeah you Leonard. I don't knownthe history with your parents but it seemed they did raise quite a good young man. You were straight up honest with me and I respect that. You don't come across what Penny use to date and that says many good things. Penny has been through alot ever since she found out she was pregnant with this little guy. She had me and her mom. Plus Rosie and her parents and her siblings and other family memebers. But never had been a guy to come along not thinking they were not good enough for my daughter. Once they found out Penny was pregnant, many guys thought she was easy. Other's she was interested in would run thinking she would calm they would be the father. Guys back home were idots and assholes. She lost a few friends and was called names. But that did not stop Penny becoming an amazing mother but did stop her trusting any guys and certian other people too. I will tell you right now, don't give up on her. The way she talks about you and the way you look at her when you see her, it reminds me when Susan walks into a room. I fall in love with that woman all over agian even though we drive each crazy. Leonard I just hope I get to know you better before I leave."

As Wyatt kept talking to Leonard, Penny was standing in the hallway. She was leaning up against the wall and was surprised what she heard from Leonard and her dad. She had a lot to think about. She wanted to prove to Leonard he was wrong. Sometimes the girl does want a guy like him so she did not have to go back dating dumb guys. She would really have to talk to him after dinner and convince a way for her dad to take Jacob out somewhere.


	10. Chapter 10

**Took me awhile to write this chapter now I have other stories going on and life happenings. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 10**

Penny decided she was ready for dinner so she could not hear her dad and Leonard talk anymore. She walked out of the hallway where she hiding into the kitchen area. "Hey boys, you ready to go...I'm starving...Dad you will love the place we are going. Best steak in Southern California!" Penny tried to play it cool as she talked and signed to the three guys in front of her.

All three frowned at Penny as she was talking fast and acting different. Penny just rolled her eyes, "Oh stop you three and looking at me as I grew an extra head!"

"Actually that would be kinda cool!" Leonard said as Penny and him walked behind Wyatt and Jacob.

Penny squinted her face at Leonard, "Oh shut up you sifi weirdo. You would find it sexy too, wouldn't you?"

Leonard grinned ear to ear and nodded. Penny shook her head and nudged him playfully.

At dinner, Leonard explained to Wyatt more about his job and physics. When he noticed Wyatt, Penny, and Jacob looked lost when he was explaining, he was looking around to show them an example. "Okay. Um.. Hey, do you want to see something cool?" Leonard asked.

Penny nods as she signs to her son. Wyatt shrugs his shoulders, "Why not."

"I can make this olive go into this glass without touching it." Leonard tells the small audience in front of him. Leonard feels more confident when it comes to science and sits up a little straighter

Penny and Wyatt ask as Jacob signs "How?" They all look at him wondering what he is going to do next. Penny's eyes beam seeing Leonard in his comfort zone, without her dad asking him about if he knows how to fish or play any sports.

Leonard smiles with pride, "Physics!" He tells them and places a glass over the olive and spins it until the olive and spins it until the olive gets caught up on the sides.

Penny eyes widen with surprise as does her sons. Wyatt nods in approval and impressed with the young man in front of him. Then Penny remembers learning something about this in school but did not pay much attention so she hopes she impresses Leonard to knowing something to do with science. "Wow, that is so cool. It's centrifugal force!"

Leonard watched the olive and glanced over to Penny hoping he would not get too distracted, "Actually close, it's centripetal force, which is an inward force generated by the glass acting on the olive."The olive drops since he did get distracted by Penny's amusement. But uses his manners anyways. "Excuse me." Leonard disappears under the table to retrieve the olive and continues to explain. "Now, if you were riding on the olive, you'd be in a non-inertial reference frame..." Leonard went to come up and hit his head on the table.

"You alright there son?" Wyatt asked as they all heard a hard thumb on medal.

"Um, yeah, I think I'm alright... Did anyone of you spill ketchup?" Leonard asked as he saw a few red spots on the restaurant floor.

Penny and Wyatt looked at each other feeling concerned and Penny knowing Jacob did not spill any. "No." They both told Leonard.

Leonard suddenly feeling light headed and pain and realizing that was his blood on the floor, he felt a little panicked. "Then I'm not okay!" He said to Penny and Wyatt a little loudly.

After being dropped off at the emergency room, Leonard held the napkin to his concussion as Penny filled out the paper work for him. Wyatt ended up taking Jacob home and staying with him. But Penny had to call Rosie to come pick her and Leonard up later since Wyatt drove Leonard's car back to Penny's apartment. Penny turned in thr paperwork and then sat back down next to Leonard. She turned to him seeing his eyes start to close shut. She suddenly felt panicked, "Hey no, no, no! You stay awake mister! I don't care what type of concussion you have you are staying awake! Even if that means I have to make out with you in front of everybody here in the waiting room."

Leonard turned his head to her, chuckling. "Now that might keep me awake...Hey I have a question for you?"

"Yeah sure." Penny told him giving him a questionable look but still feeling worried that he was still bleeding, plus throwing up on the way here.

Leonard gave her a weak smile, "This might be the concussion making not think right but will you go out with me some time? Because I want to take you on a date and when I take a girl on a date, she knows she has been dated. I mean D.A.T.E.D! Hofstadter knows how to take a girl on a date... Yeah okay I think I have concussion..." Leonard took the napkin off his head and looked at it. Suddenly seeing the blood making him even sicker and weaker in the stomach. "Bad Idea..."

As he about feel out of his chair and he almost fainted, Penny rushed out of hers to catch Leonard. She pushed him back and held him by his shoulders so he wouldn't have a chance to fall. She stood there feeling panicked and telling the receptionist to hurry up to get Leonard to a exam room soon.

Leonard opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey pretty lady. Well are you going to answer my question?" Then gave Penny a side grin with a wink.

Penny puckered in her lips with an eyeroll. "How about this Casanova? How about a doctor checks you out first, then we will see about you asking me on a first date. Does that sound good enough for you?" She couldn't help wondering if that would ever be a good thing or not. Plus him hitting his head hard and him becoming injured just wanted Penny to take care of him first, then maybe go on a date and talk how she feels.

Only Leonard was give her was two thumbs up and a "You got it!"

Leonard was taken back, but he wanted Penny to come back with him. Somehow she couldn't say no. They gave him four sticthes and some Tylenol. He was able to go home after an hour just to make sure he was okay since he did hit his head hard and cut it open a little from the brace from under the table. But when he arrived home the doctor wanted someone keep an eye on him through the night and wake him up every hour on the hour. That is when Penny decided to take Leonard home with her. She rather have her wake him up to check on him than Sheldon.

Once they arrived back at her apartment and Rosie kept giving her a hard time, Penny just wanted to go to bed. Leonard was starting to feel himself again. "Penny I know you insist you watching over me through the night, but I insist I take the couch and not your bed." Leonard couldn't help feel guilty still after having an agrument with Penny that he could just go home. But there was no winning as Penny kept telling him no. Leonard felt a little better once Penny agreed he could take the couch, since he dad had the air mattress in Jacob's room. Wyatt did not like the idea at first but he knee his daughter was too stubborn to listen so he kept his mouth shut. But made sure he embarrassed her telling Penny and Leonard there would no sex allowed while he was staying there. Penny turned red as did Leonard, but only making Penny hide in room for the next hour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry took me awhile to write this chapter. Life is busy. Well hope you guys enjoy it and can not wait to read the comments. You guys are awesome. I don't own TBBT.** **Chapter 11**

Penny waited for the first hour to be over. She did everything to try to to get some sleep, but having Leonard sleeping on her couch again kept her awake. So she got up and quietly opened her door. The hallway night lights were on for Jacob, so Penny walked out to the hallway and when she arrived in the living room, she smiled seeing Leonard asleep. She went over and sat down by his feet since there was some room there. Penny tapped his leg to wake him up. Leonard stirred some but did not wake up. Penny frowned and tapped his leg once more. Still Leonard did not wake up just stirred. Penny sat there for a second and thought. It seemed evil and maybe a little spontaneous. She leaned over him and kissed his lips.

Leonard couldn't help but stir awake as he felt a pair of soft lips on his. When he did open his eyes he thought he was dreaming. The beautiful blonde was kissing him. He watched her sit back up and smile at him. Leonard sat up a little to look at Penny much better. "So what am I, your sleeping nerd and to wake me is a kiss?" He teased.

Penny rolled her eyes at him, "Well I tired to wake you the normal way but you wouldn't respond. I thought about shaking you awake but wouldn't be appropriate with you having a concussion. Don't want to do anymore damage to your smart brain."

Leonard didn't want to push it but felt a little smug. "Well keep kissing me the way you do, I am soon going to expect them all the time." But suddenly the teasing stopped as a sudden pain rushed to his head. He pressed his fingers to the side of his head and squinted his eyes shut.

Penny became worried and watched as she placed her hands on his knees. "Is it to early to take anymore tylenol?" She asked. Leonard nodded as the pressure of headache slowly descended yet still his head was pounding slightly. Penny sighed and made a quick decision, knowing she was overreacting some."You know what? Come to my bed and that way we can both get a good night sleep. We are both adults..." She said with confidence yet she didn't want Leonard to know she wanted him close him being weak right now. Penny just wanted to play it off it was a friend taking care of a friend.

Leonard glanced at her and did not want to burden her and he was not sure if sleeping in the same bed was a good idea. Many things could go wrong or very right as he thought and his heart beat faster as he felt panicked. "You know Penny you doing just this is nice and all but you didn't have to. Sheldon could have taken care of me just as easy. I can stay here on the couch and you go to bed. I will be fine in the morning." Suddenly Leonard felt regret just saying that.

Penny frowned at him, feeling embarrassed. Mixed feelings was exactly Leonard was sending her. "Ok for one I was not going to let that wierd giraffe take care of you. He would have drove you crazy. Second of all I don't mind this at all. We are friends Leonard and that is fine if you just want to stay here on the couch. But I am following doctors orders. So I will see you in a hour." Penny gave him a sad look and stood up and walked back to bed.

Leonard sat there knowing this whole Penny thing was very confusing and frustrating. He could tell Wyatt and his friends how he was blindly infatuated with her and had fallen in love with her the first time they kissed. Leonard just wish he could just tell her, himself but rejection was his worse fear. Leonard now sat up completely and decided he could stop over thinking and at least try. Leonard got up slowly and walked to Penny's room. He was thankful her door was already open so he gently knocked on her door.

Penny quickly turned seeing Leonard standing in her doorway. Her heart raced as she thought the worse and rushed over to him. "Are okay?"

Leonard smiled and nodded as Penny looked over him. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I need to talk to you. That is if you want to because what I want to talk about. You might say no and that has me panicking and..."

Penny stopped his rambling as she placed a finger over Leonard's mouth. "Shhh! Go sit on my bed." she watched Leonard nod and did what she told him to do as she shut her door. Then turned around and sat next to Leonard on her bed. She crossed her legs noticing Leonard was watching her due so. She sucked in her lip trying to resist on kissing him. "Um so what do you want to talk about?"

Leonard looked on the floor trying to find the right words to say. He then took a deep breath and looked back at Penny. His hands began to rub on his lap as he became nervous. "Okay, I know where we stand as friends and I am okay with that. But Penny I want to see if we could maybe possibly be more than just friends. I want to take you on a proper date just you and me. If you say no, I'm okay with that too. I just want to figure out what this is. I am a scientist and my job is to..." Leonard was quickly interrupted as Penny kissed him softly on the lips.

He was rambling so Penny had to shut him up. So she did what the only she could think of. Penny kissed him again. She felt she could not control herself around him. His lips were so soft and he would never push anymore than a kiss with her. "Sorry about that but if I didn't do something you would have gone on and on where you might have a panick attack. And yes." Penny said after kissing the cute asthmatic man in front her, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Leonard couldn't help turn a shade of red but was really liking Penny kissing him out of nowhere. Joyce never did that nor when he had one night stands with Priya. Penny made him feel special and confused. Just now as she told him yes. He tilted his head some with a frown noticing his hands were on her waste. He quickly moved then and fidgeted for a second before just crossing his arms trying to play cool. "Um yes to what?" Leonard lowered his voice.

Penny just chuckled and shook her head. "Yes I will go out with you." Suddenly she felt shy and nervous actually accepting Leonard's invention.

"You will? I mean cool...Are you sure?" Leonard said not knowing how to act because she said yes.

Penny let go of his shoulders and sat on her bed. Leonard sat next to her as she patted the spot next to her. "Yeah why not. You are sweet, kind, you love my son and you seem to actually care about me. I mean what do I have to loose?" Penny said suddenly uncertain if things went south also. She knew Leonard would still be her friend but also be sad to loose him more than that.

Leonard frowned at her, "Yeah...That's the spirit..." He really did not like Penny's comment but did not know what else to say.

Penny looked at the time once they had became awkwardly silent towards each other. "Hey its late, hiw about we got more sleep. I will take the right and you can have the left, sound good?" Penny said turning to him as she changed the subject. Her look was pleading and Leonard nodded. So they both laid down having Leonard closet to the door so if he felt sick from his concussion he could make it to the bathroom right away.

Once they were settled in Penny laid on her side facing the wall. Her mind and heart raced as she felt Leonard lay next to her. She didn't know why things between her and Leonard had to be complicated. Penny wanted more with Leonard but scared of being hurt. Suddenly she heard him sigh hoping he was falling asleep so she closed her eyes but as soon as she did there was a shift in the bed. Then she felt Leonard's arm drapped around her waste and his lips by her ear. Penny had a rush of relaxation as she pulled her body closer to his.

Then Penny smiled as Leonard whispered in her ear, "Thank you for giving me a chance. I'm not good at this whole dating thing."

Penny turned to now face Leonard and placed a hand on his cheek. Her look to him was reassuring. "Hey whatever you plan will be great and don't try so hard okay? Just be yourself. Now lets get som sleep." Penny watched Leonard nod and close his eyes as she did a few seconds later.

Bye morning Penny woke up noticing she was alone in bed. Panic set in not knowing where Leonard had went and felt horrible now she did not wake up during the rest of the night to check on him. She quickly got up and hurried to get her robe on. As Penny opened the door, she heard talking and smelled something so good.

Penny stepped into the hallway and walked into the dining room area. She saw her dad, Jacob, and Rosie all eating what looked like waffles. She looked up to the kitchen area as she heard someone talk to her. "Goodmorning sleeping beauty, what some of my famous Belgium waffles?" It was Leonard cooking breakfast for everyone. Penny couldn't help but smile and nod as she sat down. But suddenly felt uncomfortable as her dad gave her a wink and Rosie nudged her raising her eyebrows. Penny frowned at both of them but just decided to sign back and forth to her son. She did not want to know what why her dad and Rosie were acting weird towards her.

That was until Rosie interrupted Penny's and Jacob's conversation by leaning into her. "Hey if you don't want Leonard, I will take him. Man is smart, kinda adorable with his nerdy look going on, and he can cook. Plus him being so smart probably could teach a thing or two between the sheets. What woman wouldn't want that?" Rosie leaned away her smile never leaving her face.

Penny turned to her friend feeling upset. She had three pair of eyes on her when she suddenly got up to the table and marched herself to the kicthen. Penny saw Leonard was putting the most delicious walffles on a plate. After he did, Leonard turned to her with his head cocked some wondering what she was doing. "Everything okay, I was going to bring the plate to you."

Penny went in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go on our date tonight!" Then kissed Leonard like she never had before. First very slow and then as Leonard pulled her in closer, passion took over. She wanted to let Rosie know, Leonard was hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry took so long. Wanted it to be perfect. Enjoy and I dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 12**

Leonard stood in shock as Penny's lips pressed against his. His eyes shot looking at Penny, as her eyes were closed and hands on his cheeks. Leonard eyes then darted over to the table, seeing Rosie grinning ear to ear, Wyatt not looking so happy, and Jacob's hands were over his eyes chuckling.

Penny pulled away slowly, making Leonard gulp hard and felt sweat form on his forehead. "Well?" Penny asked. Leonard only nodded and finished making her breakfast. And Rosie kept smiling at her friend, as Wyatt kept quite. As for Jacob he asked his mom if her and Leonard were her boyfriend? "Where did you learn that word? And do you know what that means?" She asked and signed to her son. He laughed and pointed to Rosie.

Penny made sure Leonard got home safe later that morning and kissed him again. This time Leonard was more relaxed since there was no audience. But once he was inside away from Penny he was a nervous wreck.

As Penny arrived home Wyatt sat her down. "Dad, if this about Leonard and us going on a date, I am an adult woman now I think I know when I'm ready to date again?"

Wyatt rubbed the top of his head, then put his hat back on with a long sigh as he sat across the table from his daughter. "I understand that. Leonard seems like a great guy, very smart too. I am just looking out for you and you can not pull the wool over my eyes anymore Slugger. I just have a feeling you are rushing yourself and not completely ready for a real aadult relationship. But that is me and how I see things. Maybe tonight you will prove me wrong. Dating Leonard will be alot different than Donny, Kurtis, and those other guys you were involved with. And plus I don't want to see you nor Jacob get hurt because you were not ready." Then swallowed hard as he stared at his youngest.

"Dad, it is just one date. I know I like him and he likes me. But who knows what will happen after that. I need to move on somehow with someone, why not Leonard?" Penny asked almost afraid to hear her dad's answer.

"You might be thinking you chose him because he seems safe and smart. But the way you two look at each other, feelings could develop really fast for either one of you and who ever decideds to move quicker in the relationship is going to get hurt bad. So take things slow. Please coming from me. Plus two grandkids is enough for now..." Wyatt laughed as Penny rolled her eyes. But before Penny could say anything else, Rosie was dragging her outside the door for a much needed girls day out before her big date.

Back at Leonard's apartment Raj and Howard were trying to get every detail why he spent the night at Penny's. "Just admitted you struck outand she is feeling sorry for you. That has to be the only logic reason she asked you out." Howard said.

Leonard had enough and kicked those two guys out. He turned to Sheldon, "Do you think I'm over my head going on a date with Penny?" He sulked down into his chair.

Sheldon typed away on his computer, "Yes."

"Wait. What? Why?" Leonard asked confused.

Sheldon turned to him, "The last relationship you had was Joyce Kim and before you met Penny you had many relations with Raj's sister correct?"

Leonard nodded.

"Penny must have dated quit a few men before she became pregnant. Yet stopped when she did. To you since you are below her standards you are safe to her. Nothing more, nothing less. She is what you call out of your league. Leslie Winkle would be more appropriate mate for you. Plus you have to consider the fact if you are a suitable father figure towards her son?" Sheldon tilted his head and gave his roommate a questionable look.

Leonard felt more frustrated and tossed his hands in his hair, "Ahhhh!" He got up looked at Sheldon, "Why did I even ask you? Now instead of being confident now I have no clue what I am doing!" Then he stormed in his room.

Sheldon shook his head, "You could always look at a scientific view point if that would help." He said loud enough for Leonard to hear.

Leonard with his hair a mess amd yet looked like Sheldon was right, he poked his head out and smiled. "You know what you're right?"

Sheldon turned to him with a smile, "I know I am!"

Leonard frowned and shook his head. He then went to his room to plan to explain Schroeder's cat to Penny.

After Leonard came out of the shower and got dressed for the third time over sweating from having anxiety attacks, he was finally on his way to Penny's apartment. Once he arrived an knocked, Penny answered the door. "Wow, you look amazing!" Leonard told her with excitement as she was in a pink cocktail dress and pink flats he was guessing so she didn't seem so tall to him.

Penny blushed as she looked over as Leonard wore a nice grey suit. "You look adorable." She said.

"Um thanks?" He questioned with a frown still not knowing what was going to happen tonight.

"Hey let's talk out here before we go..." Penny said suggesting to go out further in the hallway an shutting the door so he dad could not hear.

Leonard nodded an stepped backwards as Penny looked at him. "Um about tonight..."

Leonard interrupted, with his hands in his pockets, looking up at Penny. "Before you say anything just look at tonight as an open mind and I promise we will have fun."

Penny smiled, "I like that idea." Then the walked togehter to her elevator and began their date. Leonard got in the driver side after helping Penny in the passenger side, she asked after some awkward silence, "So what do you have planned for tonight?"

Leonard tapped his fingers on the stearing wheel feeling nervous that Penny might judge where they might go. "Well I thought we go have a nice dinner and the other half is a surprise. Hey have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?" He wanted to make sure Penny would remember this night looking at her nervously.

Penny shook her head, "No."

Leonard smiled as he drove down the boulevard, "Good! Okay well the multiverse is a hypothetical group of multiple universes including the universe in which we live. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists..." Leonard explained this to Penny for the next ten mintues.

Penny felt in awe because somehow Leonard made her think about things deeper about everything. "Wow, so you are saying even though there is no proof of this but a possibility there our more of you and me out there somewhere living completely lives?" She asked with wonder.

"Yeah, you know there might be a universe where you and me could not know each other at all or maybe one we have known each other for years. There might be one where you are living your dream as an actress. Or one I might not even be an experimental physicist. We may never know or we will." Leonard was smiling, happy that Penny seemed interested what he had to tell her. Before they knew it though they arrived at the restaurant.

After they were sitted and handed a menu, Penny knew exactly what she was craving, so she put her menu down. She waited for Leonard to finish. As he was, Penny decided to ask him a few things. "Hey, so why do you think I finally wanted to go on a date with you?"

Leonard felt off guard almost spitting out his water making Penny chuckle. "Well honestly I don't know. But as I was getting ready for our date the more I thought about it I came up with some good reasonings. Do you want to them?"

Penny nodded with a smile, "Yeah sure!"

"Okay..." Leonard let out a small breath as he fidgeted with his fingers. "Okay one: I am a physicist right so I can figure things out for ourselves. I mean, I spend all day working on things I don't exactly understand with the end results of trying to understand it better. I'm a physicists and I love solving puzzles. Two:.." He held up two fingers. "I'm good with being patient and separating fact from opinions. Honesty and rationality tends to be a common trait you'll find, and that lends well to strong relationships built on trust and communication. So am I right?" Leonard gave Penny a hopeful look.

She nodded again with smile, "Yeah those are good why I would have decided to go on a date with you. Or just maybe I am ready for an adult relationship with a guy who is smart, shows he cares about me, and someone who loves my son. Is that a good enough for you?"

Leonard reached out and took Penny's hands into his, "Yeah they are but my reasonings are pretty incredible too..."

"I didn't say I disagree but I'm glad you are here with me...So why did you finally want to go out with me even though I made you turn fifty shades of red kissing you in front of my dad, son, and roommate?" Penny asked still holding hands with Leonard.

"That did surprise me. Because that was very bold and something I would have never done. But Penny yeah at first it was based on your looks. Because in my own opinion you are one of the most gorgeous women I have ever met. But as I got to know you, I just wanted to get to know you better. You have became one great friend and I can not wait to know you even better. I know you have not had an adult relationship but had to become a adult too soon. I want to be your first adult boyfriend and we can experience new things together. But if we need to go slow I am willing to do that. Is that okay?" Leonard worried he brought up the boyfriend word and waited.

"Are you asking if we can be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Penny asked teasing Leonard.

"If you are okay with that? And with Jacob also." Leonard felt more anxious than before as he felt sweat dripping down his forehead.

Penny couldn't help noticed how cute Leonard was looking right now. "Oh I know Jacob will not have a problem, but as for me.. I absolutely have no problem with that." She leaned down and kissed Leonard's knuckles.

So that night they made their relationship official and enjoyed their dinner. As the evening went on Leonard took Penny to Topanga State Park. The evening was warm but there was a slight chill to the wind to the clear night. Leonard asked Penny to stand by the passenger door as he went to the trunk, he took a blanket out and wrapped it around Penny. Then went back to the trunk and grabbed another blanket and his telescope. Penny followed Leonard about for five mintues. Leonard told her this was the perfect spot. He laid down the blanket and asked Penny to sit. So she did as she watched Leonard set up his telescope and read some papers. After a few mintues Leonard asked Penny to come see. Penny could not imagian stars could be so romantic but they were. She looked away from the telescope and looked at her new boyfriend and took the nap of his shirt. She pulled Leonard closer and kissed him hard.

For the next hour they just sat on the blanket enjoying themselves stargazing. Penny kept her head on Leonard's shoulder as he told her what consolation which one was which by the paper Raj gave him earlier. Penny could have not thought of a more romantic night. Leonard was completely different from the boys back home, thinking a romantic night was mudding in a truck, trying to tip a cow, and having sex in back of a pickup truck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. Added a little surprise to the end. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 13**

Penny could not stop smiling once Leonard dropped her off in front of her door. They kissed each other good night and decided just to wing it and see how things go. When she walked in she say her dad and son were alseep on the couch, so she picked up Jacob and pput him to bed. Then Penny came out to the living room and sat next to Wyatt. He woke up from a shift in the couch and saw Penny. He sat up some and faced her, "What time is it?" He asked her, stretching.

Penny looked at her cell phone, "Ten minutes until midnight. I was going to wake you up anyways, because I knew you were going to ask about my date..." She raised her eyebrow to her dad but smiled.

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah I was, but was going to wait until morning. So how did it go Slugger? I was going to ask why you are back so late, but you are an adult now and want to prove to me you can make adult decisions when it comes to dating."

Penny rolled her eyes as she nudged her dad some. "Well first off Leonard was a complete gentleman. We went out to a nice restaurant and talked. Then he took me to watch the stars. After that he heard my stomach growling and so he bought me a frozen yogart and shared a pretzel. Then he drove me back here and walked me to the door. And as for dating, since he has hardly any experience dating and well I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time we are just going to wing it. So see dad, perfect gentleman."

Wyatt seemed pleased and hopefully Penny was telling the truth. Because he liked the idea his Slugger had been celibate for the last four years, after being so boy crazy before she got pregnant. He told Penny he was happy she enjoyed her date and that Leonard was good to her. Penny gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and both went back to bed. By morning Wyatt pulled his daughter aside before Rosie took him to the airport and handed her a check for three thousand dollars to get her own used car that way she and Jacob could go places without sharing or having someone take them places. Penny cried and thanked her dad. He made her promise to call her mom to thank her also. Jacob cried because her did not want hos grandpa to go. Wyatt signed to him that he would miss him and that they would be togehter again soon.

Once Wyatt was gone, Penny and Jacob decided to go to the park. As she was there Leonard called and asked if her and Jacob wanted to go out for lunch. "I don't mind but I have to see if Jacob wants too. I know he probably say yes..." Penny froze as she turned back to see what Jacob was doing on the slide. She felt her face turn red as two older boys were pushing her son and calling him names.

"Penny, you there?" Leonard asked over the phone.

"Yeah, I have to go! I will call you back soon." Penny didn't mean to sound short with Leonard but she was angry as she ran to get her son. She climbed up the slide and now saw her son curled up in a ball as one boy was ready to kick Jacob and calling him the "r" name as the other was getting ready to spit on him. "Get away from my son now!" Penny's voice was deep and full of anger as she glared at the two boys. They turned around quickly and jumped. Once they saw her they hurried down the slide. She watched for a second where they went off two and then got Jacob's attention. He looked up and ran to his mom's arms. Penny held onto him tight as he refused to let go. She easily came down the steps as Jacob clung to her. As he would not go, Penny saw where the two older boys by some adults. So she decided to walk that way. She noticed once the boys saw her and Jacob they hid behind the two adults. "Can we help you?" They asked Penny, seeing they were not happy she was brave enough to confornt them.

Penny gripped her son tighter and frowned with a stare. Her voice was very stern, "Yeah, are you two those two boys parents?" Penny watch them nod. "Well I don't loke the idea they were not only making fun of my son, who by the way is not even four yet, but were about to hurt him in a very harmful way. My son is deaf. Do you understand that, deaf. All he wants to do is make friends, and since those boys you ca your sons terrified him and now it will be a very long time before he will ever wants to come back. I might have been a bully when I was younger but I regret it and wish I never was. Now I will not stand my sin being bullied by two boys who think they are bigger and bader than anyone else. I have no interest how you will deal with this, I just wanted to inform you what they were doing because if they were the ones being bullied I would hope you two would be doing the same thing I am doing. Now I have to go home and comfort my toddler son..." Penny then turned her back, as she felt her shoulder was now wet from Jacob's tears so she kissed the side of his head and walked home. She didn't even want to look back to see those parents or boys to even get a rouse out of their reaction.

Once Penny arrived home she noticed Jacob had cried himself to sleep. So she laid him in his bed and gave him another kiss, but this time on his forehead and then went to living room to sit down to have a minute or so to herself. Penny took out her phone out of her pocket and decided to call Leonard back. "Hey sorry took so long to call back." She told him once he answered.

"No problem. Is everything okay? You sound upset?" Leonard asked as he could tell the difference in her voice. He was just hoping he was right by the difference in her tone of voice.

Penny sighed as she knew Leonard paid close attention to her as he got to know her. "No not really...Umm, I probably can not make it to lunch, but can you come over after you get out of work? I'm not asking you to babysit, just need to talk before I go to work at six. I have to close tonight but wanted to see you anyways before I left."

"Yeah I get off at four, so is four thirty okay? I can even drop you off and pick you up at work if you want me too." Leonard was happy she wanted to see him already so he was going to make every available moment to see her.

"That would be great, since Rosie is babysitting. She gets off work at three and we have to run some errands so four thirty is a perfect time. Okay well I will let you get back to work. Bye Leonard." Penny smiled just talking to him and thinking about him already coming over.

"Great...great...Okay, bye Penny." Leonard said a little too nervously but knew he was displaying his cheesy grin.

Penny decided to lay down for a bit for a nap since Jacob was taking one. By noon, Penny had woken up and made lunch. Jacob ate but Penny knew he was still sad, so she decided to try to cheer him up. So as she talked, she also signed to her son. "Leonard is coming over today to see you. Is that great?"

Jacob gave her his sad green eyes as he looked at her, with his bottom lip stuck out some, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, no more mean boys. Mom is here to make them go away. Plus Leonard will keep you safe. Okay?" She tried once more to change his mood but only to get another shrug. Penny sighed and wondered what would put Jacob in a better mood. She had an idea so Penny waited for Jacob to get done eating and helped her wash the dishes. Penny took him to the living room and even though she did not understand or cared for the movie, she put on a Star Wars movie for Jacob and to then she noticed a smile come across her son's face. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes knowing this was Leonard's doing but it made Jacob happy.

Once the movie was over and Jacob was done building objects with his Legos, Rosie was home. All three left as Penny deposited her dad's check into her account and did other errands. They were back home a half a hour before Leonard would be showing up so Penny decided to get ready for work. Once she was getting her last shoe on, Rosie had let Leonard in. Penny took Leonard to her bedroom as Jacob was helping Rosie woth dinner. Leonard looked like he was about to freak out as Penny walked him into her bedroom. She only rolled her eyes at him, "Don't worry, we are not going to make out or anything like that. I need to talk to you." She said to him as she patted a spot next to her on her bed. Leonard went ahead and sat down. Penny took his hand into hers and gave him a small smile.

Leonard tilted his head and gave her a concerned look with a frown. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Penny shook her head, "No, just wondering how you dealt with your bullies growing up? I wouldn't know how to because the more I look back the more I think I was a bully." She gave Leonard a sad look with a look of regret.

"Well, first off, maybe one day call up all the people you thought you bullied and tell them how sorry you are. I don't know what they will say back to you but maybe it will make you feel better. As for me, they would do mean things to me like still my yoyo and stuff my socks in my mouth. Plus many other tings too. I could write a book all my bullies did to me. But according to my mother I am a scientist not an author. So I would simply ignore them or just play along. I really had no one to go to at home but had an amzing school counselor and she intorduced me to science and chess. So i burried my troubles into those things. The go home and read my comics and imagian if I was a anti hero and how I would have my vengeance on all my bullies. Why do you ask?" Leonard told Penny and asked but was upset once she did tell him. He could not believe someone would do that to a little boy who really could not defend himself. He pulled Penny into a hug and kissed her temple. "You know you did the best you can. But Jacob will be starting school soon, so he will be around kids just like him and will make many friends. You can not control those boys or theor parents. If I was their dad I would be embarrassed on their actions alone. You can only wish for the best that those parents actually did something. Well not in a harmful way by anymeans. But you know what Jacob is so lucky to have you as a mom, because you are an amazing one at that."

Penny put her hands on the sides on Leonard's cheeks, leaned in and kissed him. Nothing passionate but enough for both still to be in shock on how amazing the kiss was even it was short. Penny pulled away and looked deep into Leonard's eyes and noticing his cheeks were red due to the kiss, she said "Thank you."

Leonard and Penny ate dinner with Rosie and Jacob. Then Leonard dropped off Penny at work and picked her up close to one in the morning. Penny kissed him good night as he returned the kiss. But had to end it sooner than they both wanted to since the kiss became heated and both were trying to catch their breath.

The next day Rosie took Penny and Jacob to a car dealership to look for a used car. As all three were walking around, Penny and Rosie heard their names. As they turned to see the car sales man, the girls couldn't help but blush with a smile as they noticed it was Kurt. Every girls in their highschool crush. Only making Jacob frown as he looked at this strange man and his mom and Rosie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the new chapter. Hope this chapter makes up for the last one. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 14.**

"Kurt is that really you?" Rosie said with excitement as she gave him a hug. Penny stood back as she held Jacob close to her. Penny watched as they hug and yes she blushed because she thought he was still good looking and thought she would feel a slight bit jealous. But she didn't. Penny then watched Rosie and Kurt separate and turned their attention to her and Jacob.

"So Penny you made it to California..." Kurt said as himself gave Penny a hug but quickly stepped back seeing a little boy between them. "Who is this?" He asked frowning looking up at Penny and back at the little boy.

Penny then frowned, "This is my son. I know you heard that Donny got me pregnant and left." She remembered that day that Kurt asked her out once he heard the news Donny left town and broke up with her. Penny was going to tell him yes but once the news got around she was pregnant, Kurt told her he changed his mind. Penny suddenly felt upset how he treated her back then as she kept frowning at him.

"Yeah now I remember. You kept him it seems..." Kurt crossed his arms as he tilted his head feeling confused why someone like Penny would have gave up a fun life to raise a kid. More or so one with his best friend Donny.

Penny looked at Rosie who seemed very nervous and back to Kurt. "Yes I did and he was the best choice I have eveever made. Now Kurt it has been nice to see you but we are here to buy a car."

Kurt was taken aback that Penny was short with him. But shrugged it off and found her a reliable car for her and her son. Once the paper work was done and Kurt handed Penny the keys he asked her if he could talk to her while Rosie was busy with Jacob. "What do you want Kurt?" Penny siad with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

He let out a sigh and smiled at her. "Hey I am sorry for how I treated you back then and just while ago. If I knew then I would have not back out on our date because it seems you are a good mom and what you been through with your son proves it. Donny missed a great opportunity. I am just not much a kid person but maybe to make up to you I could take you two out for lunch somewhere kid friendly. I work here and a gym Monday through Thursday. So I am free Friday to Sunday. What do you say?" He gave her a hopeful look.

Penny kept her arms crossed but her expression on her face softened. "Kurt I appreciate the apology. I really do and thank you. But I don't want my son get confused. I'm already kinda seeing someone and if he sees me with another man he will become upset. And for the record I could care less about Donny. The guy I'm seeing has already stepped up and is already like a father to my son and he is amazing at it."

"Wow, okay. Never been rejected before. And seems like he is a lucky guy to win you over. But I am not going to give up. How about we just go out for coffee just you and me. Just as old friends?" He gave her another hopeful look with an even bigger smile.

Penny sighed and thought for a few seconds. "I really don't know Kurt, my relationship with Leonard is new and don't want to screw this up...How about I think about it?" She gave him a smile back.

"Okay..." He gave her a wink as he wrote down his number and gave ot to her. They said their goodbyes and Kurt watched Penny leave. He was going toto make sure if she would have coffee with him, he was going to win her over. As for the kid he would just have to deal with him. That Leonard or what ever his name was did not deserve her. No one did, only him he thought as he sat back down at his desk.

Penny felt awlful that she recieved Kurt's number, but did not want to seem unsociable. When she got to the car Rosie could tell something was off. "You okay?" She asked.

"I don't know." Penny said shrugging her shoulders. "Kurt gave me his number if I ever decide to have coffee with him, just as old friends, but now I feel guilty." She could only sigh as she got in her new used car.

Rosie kept the drivers side door open so she could talk to her friend and gave Penny an eye roll. "Well you should since you know you just started dating Leonard. Leonard is a great guy and you know that. Yeah Kurt is tall and very damn good looking. And I am sure he is great in the sack, but you saw how he reacted towards Jacob. The guy just seem he wouldn't be kid friendly. Where is Leonard is great with Jacob and they love each other. He treats you like a damn goddess. But as much as I want to continue this, Kurt is staring at us out the window which is creepy, two Jacob looks bored as hell, an three I have work. All I can say is talk to Leonard about this." Rosie gave her friend a small smile and Penny gave her a nod.

Penny closed the door and strated up the engine as she saw Rosie walk away towards her car. She turned around and gave Jacob a wink. Then signed and said, "How about lunch and I will call Leonard and maybe go visit him if that is okay with him."

Jacob smiled with a huge grin and gave his mom the sign for yes and please. All while kicking his feet with excitement.

"Okay, then..." Penny told her son and then drove off. She was glad she was leaving because Penny had an uneasy feeling since Rosie told her Kurt was watching them out the window. She knew then to throw away his number and just lie of she ever saw him again by telling Kurt she lost his number.

As they arrived at McDonald's, Jacob ran into the play place as Penny ordered their lunch. Few minutes later she had their food and Jacob struggled to join her but did anyways since Penny told him if he ate he coul go back to playing. As they finished their food, Penny pulled out her phone and saw she had a text message, so she pressed a button and saw it was from Leonard. She couldn't help but smile. So Penny opened and read it. "Hey Beautiful, hope you are having a great day. Just going over paperwork for my next experiment. Can not wait to see you tonight at the Cheese Cake Factory." Penny closed out the text message and told Jacob to go play. As he did, Penny just decided to call Leonard instead.

"Hey, I am guessing you received my text message?" Leonard said as he answered Penny's phone call.

"I sure did. Um, so I'm guessing you are busy right now?" Penny asked nervously for some reason.

"Yeah but I could use a break. I even missed lunch because of all this paperwork, but to get this grant I need to get it done so I can get this experiment started." Leonard told Penny in frustrated but didn't mean to sound that way.

Penny felt bad for him but thought of a solution. "Hey here is an idea. Jacob and I are at the McDonald's on North Lake Street. Well we just ate but you can come and eat while you sit with me. I'm going to be here awhile since Jacob is playing." Penny was hopeful as she heard a sigh on the other end.

"You know what, I do need a good hour break and seeing you now instead of waiting for tonight would make me happy. So I will be there in ten minutes." Leonard knew taking a hour away would put him behind and probably not make it to dinner but he was hungry and wanted to see how two favorite people.

Penny told him okay and was happy he agreed, but was debating to tell Leonard about Kurt. She knew she would have to even of that would probably upset Leonard. But she wanted to let him know he could trust her because the get together was not going to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally have this chapter up. It took some time to write it to make it to be a good chapter. Anyways, enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 15**

Penny smiled as she spotted Leonard walk in and order his food. Then waved him over as he was looking for her. Leonard sat across from her and Penny could tell something was wrong. "Rough day?" She asked him showing she was worried about him as she placed her hand over his and gave him a sympathy look.

Leonard let out a long deep sigh, "Yeah but hey now I am with you..." He gave her a wink and a smile. He looked over and saw Jacob signing to a little girl as she signed back over in the play area. "What is going on over there?" He asked Penny as he pointed to the children.

"Oh I was wondering at first because I he started signing to her right away. I got up to tell the little girl what he said. But when I saw her signing back, I found her mom. Her mom taught her sign language at an early age because the little girls father is deaf. So Jacob finally made a friend. She is five but he could use a friend, so her mom and I exchanged phone numbers."

"Well that could not have came at a better time. So I am guessing you finally have a car?" Leonard stated as he asked.

Penny sucked her bottom lip and sighed. "Yeah, now I don't have to wait to barrow one or ask you for a ride. Not that I did not appreciate it because I did. Um, something is bothering me before I left the car lot and I feel like I need to tell you."

Leonard eyes got big as he looked at her, "Well whatever it is go agead and tell me."

Suddenly Penny noticed how adorable Leonard looked with his big wide brown eyes. She could not bring herself to tell Leonard about Kurt. She did not want Leonard to think he was not good enough for her plus because truth be told he was too good for her. "Um, I was wondering if you are busy Friday night? Jacob's school is throwing this light show for all the kids and their parents and we wete invited and I was wondering if you would like to go too?"

Leonard couldn't help but smile knowing he would he would be spending time with his favorite girl and her special guy. "I would love too!" Leonard was about to say something else when Jacob ran to him and gave him a big hug. Leonard hugged him back.

Penny watched as they began talking in sign language but not really paying attention to what they were saying to each other. She just saw how happy the two interacting together.

Leonard finished his lunch and walked out with Penny and Jacob to her car. After putting Jacob in the car seat and closing the door after Leonard told him bye, Penny turned towards him. "Earlier it seemed like you were going to say something. What was it?"

Leonard eyes got big just remembering. "Oh yeah, um, after Jacob's school thing and since you do not have to work. I was wondering if we could go on another date? It's nothing real special but I do like having alone time with you." He couldn't help but give he a smug smile and a wink.

Penny rolled her eyes and nudged Leonard. "I guess I could see what I can do?"

"Okay, so I better get back to work so I can make it tonight at The Cheesecake Factory and see my favorite waitress." Leonard said with a serious look as he became fidgety with his fingers.

"Oh and who is your favorite waitress?" Penny asked with an eyebrow raised with a corner smile and arms crossed.

"Oh just some young blonde woman with an adorable smile and beautiful green eyes." Leonard told Penny with a dead pan look as reached put and placed both hands on her hips.

Penny looked down and back up to Leonard's face. She bit her lip as she placed hands on his shoulders and titled her head. "Oh sweetie that could be any waitress there."

"Oh I know, but there is a certian one there I like kissing..." Leonard leaned in closer as did Penny as they were about to kiss each other but were interrupted by hearing a knock on a window. They both turned their heads seeing a very annoyed little boy. "Rain check on that kiss?" Leonard asked.

Penny nodded, "Oh yeah and I will see you then tonight?" She leaned in as they hugged each other. Penny got in her car and waived bye to Leonard as did Jacob.

Later that evening, Penny arrived at work and could not for another hour before Leonard and his friends to come to the restaurant. Bernadette was the host that evening and told Penny go to table two. But as she did, Penny stopped in her tracks as she saw Kurt again and the one person she would never see again, Donny with what looked like with two women. She was about to turn around and tell Bernadette to get them a new waitress but it was too late. "Well what are the odds I would see you twice today. Look Donny its your baby momma..." Kurt said with a smug smile.

By that time the girls heads turned and Penny's and Donny's eyes meet. Penny felt panic and felt tears form in her eyes. She let out a long sigh, "Welcome to The Cheesecake Factory, may I take your order?' Penny voice was quivered as she tried not to show her emotions. All she wished for was Leonard to show up an take her home. But stood there and waited for them to order yet had a feeling they wouldn't.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter came to me pretty quickly. I plan updating this story and Opposites Attract more until the show returns in January. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.** **Chapter 16**

"Oh come on Penny, here is the father to your kid and going to act like nothing happened?" Kurt asked with a smug look on his face, while looking at Penny and Donny.

"I'm on the clock, so I am doing my job." Penny told Kurt trying her hardest to sound polite. "So may I take your order?" She aked them again, ignoring the dirty looks she was receiving from the women who where sitting across from Kurt and Donny. What surprised her is that Donny had not said two words to her and yet would not stop staring at her.

Penny took Kurt and the women's order and finally came to her ex. "Donny, what would you like?" She asked nervously. Only catching the smug look on Kurt's face. Penny rolled her eyes at him and wrote down Donny's order once he realized Penny was talking to him.

Penny walked back and put in th order and waited got their drinks. But before she went back to Donny and Kurt's table, Penny saw Bernadette and stopped her, "Hey next time you see those guys walk in please do not make me serve them or have any other hostess make me."

Bernadette could tell her friend was upset. She took her hand into hers with concern. She saw tears in Penny's eyes. "Why what is wrong with them? Are they harrassing you?" Bernadette tried to search for the answer on Penny's eyes.

Penny bit her lip and shook her head. "Well no, well the guy with the buzzed hair was a guy I went to highschool with and happened to be the one who sold me my car today. He sort of was being persevere today to hang out but I tried turning him down. I have a feeling he saw where I worked on the paper work. The other guy with the blondish wavy hair is Jacob's biological father..." Penny let out a shaky breath and looked over at them hoping they would just leave.

Bernadette thought for a moment as she listened to Penny. She just shook her head and could not believe the nerve those guys having the nerve to come here to give her friend problems. She frowned at over at the table and back to her friend. "Hey, go home... I will just tell them you got sick. I will deal with those guys... When Leonard shows up I will tell him you went home because of personal issues, okay?" She gave Penny a resuring look.

Penny nodded and began to leave as Bernadette called over another waitress. Penny told the manager on duty, she became sick and was free to go home. As Penny started walking to her car, she heard her name being called. She knew who it was and she shook her head repeatedly as she kept walking. But the person would not give up. Penny finally turned around once she made it to her car. "What Donny?" She yelled with anger at him.

Donny backed up some as Penny glared at him with hate written all over her face. He let out a loud sigh and lowered his head but looked up at Penny. He had one hand in his pocket and the other placed behind his neck, rubbing it nervously. "Hey I know I'm the last person you want to see right now..."

"No shit, Donny!" Penny said loudly to him still feeling anger towards him.

Donny stepped another step back but kept his same position. "And clearly you are very angry about this. First off this was not my idea. It was all Kurt, I know he is an ass but I didn't know you worked here. He didn't tell me until we got here for our double date. Penny I didn't even know you lived here in Pasadena. I've been in Orange County since the day after the pregnancy test. I was a coward and moved in with my uncle. Still live there with Kurt as a roommate. I wanted to set things right when my grandma passed away and came for a visit in Omaha. But your dad..."

"What about my dad?" Penny asked, interrupting Donny now with her arms crossed with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, when he saw me picking up supplies for my dad at the feed store... He asked me what I was doing back, I told him. He then told me you moved away to start a new life with your kid and that better not come looking for you because I lost that right when I walked out..." Donny have her a sad look like he use too and maybe it would work like ot use too and would not bead at him anymore.

"Well he is right! You left...So go back inside to your double date..." Penny was glad her dad was right, but would have to call him later asking why he never mentioning running into Donny.

"Okay," Donny said and began to turn around but looked back at Penny with a questionable look. "Hey Kurt said something was wrong with him."

Penny was about to unlock her car but stopped when Donny said that. So she frowned with confusion towards her ex. "What?"

"Kurt said something was wrong with our, I mean your son. What is wrong with him?" Donny tilted his head with both eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

Pennu gave Donny a hard look as she stepped closer to him. She made sure she was near his face and he could see the anger on her face and looked straight into his eyes. "It is none of your concern what is wrong with my son. You denied him and what was spread around the whole school any guy could be his father. Your name is not even on his birth certificate, so you have never had any right to know what is going on in his life. So I suggest you leave me and my son alone..." Penny made sure she told him off and he got the point. She wished she could do so much more but did not and began to step back.

"Hmm, it will be my business when I court order a DNA test and rights to see my son." Donny was done playing mister nice guy and by the look on Penny's face he was winning.

"We will see about that..." Is all Penny could say as she rushed to get inside her car. She got goosebumps as she drove away and seeing the smug smile on Donny's face.

When she arrived home, Rosie asked why she was home early. So Penny told her everything and so Rosie grabbed the ice cream and two bowls. Penny just let out all her frustions and was glad Jacob was asleep so he could not see her upset. About a hour later there was a knock at the door and Rosie told Penny to stay on the couch just in case it was one of the two jerks and llet them have it. But when Rosie opened the door, she yelled back at Penny, "Lover boy is here!" making Penny and Leonard both blush.

Penny got up and went to the doorway. Rosie walked away and hid on her bedroom so the couple could talk. Penny stepped forward and hugged Leonard. He just shrugged his shoulders and hugged her back knowing why he was here. Leonard knew she was upset from what Bernadette told him but did not go into detail. After a long ten Mississippi's, they ended their hug and Penny invited him in. They ended up on the couch, facing each other while holding hands. Leonard sat there as Penny told him why she needed to tell him what was going on. At first he assumed she would leave him for this Kurt guy, but was more worried when Donny threatened Penny over Jacob. Which him over think that maybe Penny would stop seeing him to be with Donny to avoid the whole court order ordeal. But as he listened, Leonard just held her as she leaned into him and cried on his shoulder.

"Leonard, I'm scared. I don't want him in Jacob's life at all." Penny said, sitting up wiping her tears away. "I mean you have been more of a father to Jacob than any guy has been willing to, even that low life sperm donor..."

Leonard lightly chuckled at what Penny called Jacob's biological father. "Well he is a great kid. This Donny guy is a jerk. If he follows through I have your back and support and you tell the judge what Donny did and suddenly wants to be in Jacob's life. You show what you have done for your son and yourself without his support. Penny what is going on, well you don't deserve this. And if I had it my way and we have known each other longer or been dating longer, I would ask you if I could adopt Jacob as my son..." Suddenly he felt Penny's lips on his and all he could do was enjoy her kiss by returning the favor.

Penny released herself from Leonard's lips and blushed as did he. She sat back some but refused to let go of his hands. "Leonard sorry for the kiss, it just felt right. Just being with you feels right. Is that crazy to feel?" She suddenly felt shy but excited.

Leonard shook his head slowly. "Not at all, because well I feel the same." He then scooted closer and released one of his hands and placed it on her cheek. Penny's free hand was on his knee, which encouraged him to pull her closer and this time kissed her. This time they took their time and slowly kissed and enjoyed it.

"Leonard..." Penny said while she was catching her breath and her forehead pressed against his.

"Penny, I don't know..." Leonard began to say something to her but stopped.

"Shhh..." Penny pressed her finger to Leonard's lips with a smile. "No talking." She stood up and held out her hand for Leonard to take it.

Leonard frowned not knowing what her intentions were but took her hand anyway. She helped him up and was guided towards her bedroom. "Really no talking, because I have questions..."

Penny turned to face him and said, "No talking, just follow."

Leonard only nodded as they entered her bedroom and Penny locked it. Leonard sat on her bed as she told him it had been a long time since she been with a guy. She was nervous but Penny told Leonard she trusted him and that she had was very sure about wanting to be with him. Leonard just grinned ear to ear with a quick nod and an "Okay Dokie." Before he could think, Penny was straddling his lap and all thinking was out the window.


	17. Chapter 17

**New Chapter. Hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Anyways I don't own anything from TBBT, but I do own Jacob. Look forward to the reviews.**

 **Chapter** **17**

Leonard could not believe what was happening. First Penny was straddling his lap and they were kissing that felt so intense he could not even stop. But when they moved together and Leonard was on top amd Penny laid below him, he felt he had to stop before they went any further. So he looked into her eyes ans saw lust as her big green eyes staired back at him with a smile. "Why did you stop?" Penny asked him softly as she touched his cheek.

Leonard pressed his forehead to Penny's and closed his eyes. "I can't..." He quickly opened his eyes back open as he now saw Penny frown up at him with her head tilted. "I mean I can. And it's like I don't want you, oh because there is evidence I want you, I want you badly." Leonard was struggling explaining himself as he pushed himself off of Penny and sat at the edge of her bed giving her a hopeless look.

Penny followed and sat next to him with her hand placed on Leonard's back. She was still confused what was going on as she lifted an eyebrow at him. "So what's wrong?"

Leonard sighed as he was still slouched over and hands were rubbing up and down his lap feeling nervous that she wouldn't want to be with him. He stopped with his hands as Penny now had both hands on top. He saw her giving him a questionable look. "Penny, I am a man and I do want this, what we were going to do. But I had to stop. I feel like you are angry and vulnerable right now. And once again you maybe thought I said the right thing and maybe I did. But just hear me out and if you feel I am refusing you, I am not. I just don't want to take advantage of you when you are feeling this way. I don't want to have sex and we regret it later...Plus we don't have anything, if you know what I mean."

Penny relaxed her face knowing he was right.as Leonard still had a nerves look but was very calm. She held his hands into hers, "Leonard, I would never regret anything I would do with you. And to be honest I don't know why I deserve you. I mean we both have baggage but mine keeps adding up. You have never taken advantage of me. Its always me suggesting we take things faster when things go wrong and you always stop us going further. You are smart Leonard."

"Yeah, I know I'm a freaking genius because it's not easy to stop when it comes to you. Penny I just want to show you can be treated right. So, what do we now, since you know I'm already in your bed."

"Well you could go home, but I rather you hold me tonight. Is that two much too ask?" Penny asked giving him a big grin.

Leonard slowly shook at all, "Not at all." Then leaned in placing a hand on Penny's cheek and kissed her softly on her lips.

Penny got up and grabbed some pajamas. She unlocked her door to get dressed in the bathroom. At the same time Leonard took off his shoes, pants, and hoodie. He kept on his boxers and t-shirt. He was glad a certain section of his had calmed down at the moment amd climbed into Penny's bed. Leonard made sure he was covered up just in case his friend became excited again seeing Penny in her Hello Kitty shorts and tank top.

As Leonard waited for her return, he thought the past two months had been the crazy, yet amazing. They had not spent her birthday nor any holidays together since the met since they were taking things slow, plus proving to her that Jacob was important in his life also had made things slow also. He could not wait for Friday to spend with her and Jacob but also his date alone with her had him excited. But worried him between now and then if Donny would be a issue some more. He never liked seeing Penny upset, but Leonard would always be there if she did. Maybe he could talk to Penny having a one on one conversation with Donny without that jerk Kurt in the way. Because to Leonard it seemed Kurt was the main problem making Penny upset and some influence on Donny actions.

Penny entered her bedroom and leaned against her doorway and saw Leonard in someother world. "What are you thinking?" She asked as Leonard quickly looked her way making him grin.

Penny walked towards her bed and slid under the covers next to Leonard. "Nothing important." He said as he put his arm around her shoulder and Penny laid her head on his chest. Leonard's other arm around Penny's waist and pulled her closer to his body. "Did you check on Jacob?" He asked loving Penny close to him but had to rejust his legs since he felt something was starting enjoying Penny's hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, he has always slept great..." Penny began to tell him as her hand found slid under Leonard's shirt and began to slowly rub his bare stomach. She then began to play with his curls with his free hand and kiss his earlobe.

"Penny..." Leonard's breath became hitched as he struggled not to beome turned on. His eyes rolled back of his head as Penny's lips found their way to hia neck.

"Shhh... Let me at least take care of you." Penny begged as she whispered into Leonard's ear. Once she received a nod from him, Penny let her nerves go and showed her new boyfriend how much she apperciated him.

Some time later they snuggled into each other once Leonard showed Penny he was not only king of the nerds but also earned him the title that night of being king of foreplay. "Well that was fun." Penny told him as she watched him take another puff of his inhaler.

Leonard held his breath for a few seconds, "Yeah it was..." He said quickly letting his breath out. "I wouldn't mind we do that again, well not tonight but sometime soon."

Penny chuckeld as Leonard gave her a wink from his statement. She was still looking up at him, "Hmm, If you are that good at well what you did to me tonight I can only imagian what you can do to me in another way."

Leonard only told her for another time but then laid there just enjoying feeling close together which led them to a deep sleep.

Penny had woken up with Leonard still asleep and his phone alarm going off. She did not think she had worn him out that much. Penny reached over and turned off his alarm on his phone. But she got an idea to give Leonard a proper wake up call as she staddled his waist with her hands placed above Leonard's shoulders to hold her weight above him and leaned over him. Penny then began to kiss up neck slowly, to his ear, to kiss left check, then to his right. She leaned up some to see Leonard's eyes still closed but had been displaying a grin ear to ear. So she leaned back down and lightly gave his soft lips a kiss.

Leonard finally opened his eyes once he did not feel Penny's lips on his skin any longer. What he saw was green eyes staring back at him and a beautiful woman on top of him. So he placed his hands on her waist to support her, and so she could play with his curls. "Well I like this morning wake up call. Woman you are goin to spoil me that I want to be woken up this way every morning."

Penny bit her lip as she could not hold back her laugh. "Well if thats what you wish it could happen. But it wouldn't be me, Sheldon could wake you up this way..."

Leonard frowned with him quickly shaking his head and looked very serious. "Oh no, nope, no way... Let me rephrase that, I could get use to waking up like this with you and you only."

Penny laughed more and let Leonard known she was just giving him a hard time. Leonard relaxed some but not completely with Penny still straddling his waist. Penny finally got up and let Leonard get ready to leave. She walked him out the door and kissed him after telling him to drive safe home, not to kill Sheldon today, and have a great day at work.

Leonard took her hands into his and kissed her knuckles. "Well you have a good day at class and work. If anyone comes to your work to bother you don't forget to go all Nebraskan on them. If that don't work have Bernadette go after them. Howard has told me she can be quite scary and mean... Something about pageantry and something about being raised around her brothers." They both shrugged their shoulders not really wanting to know why Bernadette could be that way but then Leonard told her to call him if she needed to talk. She agreed and would also give her son a hug from Leonard.

After telling Leonard bye Penny closed the door and locked it. She pressed her forehead against the door while she could not help but grin on her previous activities with Leonard.

"Well good thing your son is deaf, made me wish I was since I heard many things last night..." Rosie said behind Penny in the hallway. Which made Penny jump and turn around quickly holding her hands to her chest.

"You bitch, you scared the living daylights out of me!" Penny yelled at her friend giving her a death stare.

Rosie chuckled, "Well you deserve it since you and your nerd boy kept me up since midnight."

Penny walked passed her friend, "Well now you know how I feel when you sneak your co worker, Ryan over." She patted her friend on the shoulder and went back to her room to sleep another hour.

Once Penny got up again, she got ready for the day. Rosie tried to get information about what happened between her and Leonard, but Penny wouldn't let her know any details. She got ready her son off to one of the neighbors, who was a retired preschool teacher and Penny went to her accounting, and public speaking classes. Then Penny worked her shift and was glad it was a drama day. Leonard had called to check up on her and ask if her and Jacob would want to come over for a late dinner. Since Penny got off a six, she said yes.

Sheldon let Jacob play with him with his train set after dinner. Leonard wanted to talk to Penny. "What is it?" Penny asked confused sitting with Leonard on his couch.

"Well, I have been thinking about this since last night." Leonard started off as he paused th movie.

Penny swallowed hard, "Okay, spit it out..."


	18. Chapter 18

**It took some time to write this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I had writing it and reviews help me write. So here is the next chapter for you and it is a long one also, 2191. I don't own TBBT and love Lenny. Probably won't update any stories tomorrow since it is my birthday (Dec 19th) but probably binge watching TBBT since I don't have to work either.**

 **Chapter 18**

Penny had not talked to Leonard for the last twenty-four hours. She felt like he over stepped his bounds as a boyfriend but the more Penny thought about and the more she had not talked to him, Leonard was just being concerned for her and Jacob's own being. The night before as she sat on his couch while Sheldon tought Jacob all about trains, Leonard has told her before Donny went to the courts for a DNA test, that maybe Penny could meet up with him so she could figure out why he suddenly wanted to be in Jacob's life and they could get on the same page. But before he could go on and explain more, Penny felt anger towards Leonard and told him it was none of his business and to stay out. She saw the hurt in his eyes but Penny had already gotten up and gathered Jacob and left.

Now Penny was trying to pay attention at work but Leonard kept crossing her mind. Her suddenly leaving his place made her wonder if Leonard thought she had broken up with him, due to no phone calls to each other, nor a text, and Leonard's insecurities. Penny sighed and thought maybe she could try and call him once she cleared her last table.

Once Penny clocked out, she took out her cell phone and called Leonard. No answer, so she texted him, "Hey, I'm off work. Headed home, so if you get this and not too upset with me, call me in fifteen...Please." Penny reread the message and hoped it was good enough. She then pressed send.

She was ready to put her phone away, her text messge went off. So she smiled when she saw it from Leonard. So she opened the message from him, reading, "Could we talk in person? I need to get away. If not, yes I will call you soon."

Penny couldn't help but reply back and was glad Leonard decided to repsond back. "Yes please come over. Probably better to talk in person than over the phone." Penny pressed send once more as Leonard replied with an okay.

Penny then left the Cheesecake Factory, but not without looking around to make sure no one was following her. She was excited to be home a she pulled up next to her building seeing Leonard's car. As she got out of car, so did Leonard. Their greeting was short with some nervousness. "So you want to come up?"

The ride up in the elevator was quite still they were not sure to say to each other. But stood close to one another and kept giving each other a small smiles. When they arrived to Penny's floor, she picked up a sleeping Jacob and paid the babysitter. Then went to her apartment and put Jacob to bed. She came out to the dinning area and saw Leonard with his hands in his pockets, head lowered, shoulders slumped, looking up at her with his big eyes, which made him look confused and sad at the same time. "So you want to talk?" He asked her in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, lets go sit down." Penny said as she motioned him to follow her. They sat down, facing each other and decided to let out a long breath at the same time and talk at once. "Leonard, I'm sorry I got upset..."

"Penny, I did over step my bounds with you and Jacob..."

"Wait, you go first, no you..." They said together in unison.

They both chuckled and Leonard let Penny go first. So she took his hands and held them. "Look, Leonard I am sorry I got upset and stormed out last night. I know you were just trying to help." Penny gave him a sincere look that she did mean it.

Leonard nodded giving Penny a side smile, "Well I was but it should be none of my business. I was thinking of a situation that would make things easier with you and Donny. I don't like seeing you upset. So I try to make things better and I overthink situations most of the time."

Penny scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Leonard let go of one of Penny's hand and put his arm around her. "It's fine now sweetie, its just I'm going to be upset no matter what. I have never had to share Jacob. He has been mine to myself close to four years. And now suddenly his father wants to be involved and Donny is not my favorite person in the world. It scares me what Donny might do. What if he tries to take my baby away? I couldn't handle that." Fear struck into Penny's thoughts which she had not experienced since she found out she was pregnant and the first time she was home alone with him. Other than that she was tough as nails.

Leonard pulled her closer, "You are a great mother to that boy. And honestly someone would be heartless, like my mother, to do that. That's why I brought up the whole met up with him idea. Just think about it okay. You never know until you try."

Penny turned around from being in Leonard's arms and smiled at him as he gave her a hopefully look. "You are really smart you know that, when you know when to say the right thing, that is." She then gave Leonard a big grin making him chuckle some.

"Yeah I know, sometimes I'm a freaking genius who can't shut his mouth. And will think he saying the wrong thing. Then have his girlfriend mad at him and then he over think things and panic thinking he lost two important people on his life." Leonard told Penny being honest with her but tried making it sound like he was picking on himself.

Penny gave him a frown and tilted her head to make him feel better, "Sheldon?"

Leonard frowned back in confused, "Sheldon is only one person."

Penny couldn't help but joke even with a deadpan look on her face. "Physically he is but his personality is like different people. You know man child Sheldon and genius Sheldon."

"Well you forgot about just all around annoying Sheldon. So that would make three. He might be considered my best friend but I wouldn't miss him that much." Leonard joked about his roommate also as he watched Penny nod as she understood with making a comment about that just some people make that big of impact in their lives.

A little while later after Leonard and Penny decided to cuddle and her show was over, she had nudge Leonard awake. "Well are you going home or you staying?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and noticing something else was waking up also.

Leonard felt heat go to his cheek, but relaxed a bit once Penny winked at him. Then he knew his answer as Penny stood up and held out her hand. "Well if you insist, I guess I am staying..." Then took Penny's hand and followed with a grin reaching ear to ear.

Some time later after both being satisfied and Leonard took a few puffs of his inhaler, Penny turned to lay on her side to face Leonard. Her hand began to rub up and down his chest as she propped her head with her other arm. Leonard laid on his back still trying to catch his breath but a smile spread across his face making Penny roll her eyes. "You okay there?"

"You know it, I guess we could call this makeup foreplay, even though we technically did not fight but you did get at me. Still very fun." Leonard said as the smile did not disappear and looked at Penny.

"True...Hey can I tell you something?" Penny then became serious.

Leonard rolled to his side now to face Penny, as he did he began to tuck strands of hair behind her ear like he always did and loved showing her affection. "Of course, you know that you can tell me anything." Then he leaned in closer and gave her a peck on her lips.

Penny gave him a small smile after the kiss. Her hand never left his chest. "This whole Donny thing caught me by surprise. In my mind it was never supposed to happen, he left and Jacob was my son only. Change scares me. It was like you were not supposed to happen."

Leonard frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?" Here he went thinking the worse but waited for Penny to explain.

"I never planned on dating anyone for a good while. Then you came along and you showed me how much you cared even though you didn't know me. Jacob feel in love with you, it scared me. But I thought we could be friends. Then maybe friends with benefits, because you know I am a woman and I have needs. When I realized I didn't want that I wanted be more than just your friend it scared me. It still does. But when I see you, it is like my problems are not such a big deal..." She wanted to tell him that he made her happy but felt reluctant to take, she was not sure if it was her commitment issues or maybe the relationship was still new to them. But Penny hoped one day she could express everything to him, Leonard deserved that and much more.

Leonard wanted to say much more but didn't want to come off desperate or clingy in anyway, but he felt knew how she felt. And decided to drop the whole Donny subject until she was ready. He just pulled her closer, "Come here." With a smile. As they were face to face, Leonard kissed her again, but Penny placed her hand that was on Leonard's bare chest, was now gently on his cheek.

As their kiss began off slow, in just a few seconds became passionate and heated. Instead of playing with Penny's hair, Leonard began to tug it but not too hard. Penny hands were now roaming all over Leonard's upper naked half, as their mouths became gapped just enough for their tongues meet once more that night. Penny was straddled at Leonard's hips and their heat off each bodies was evident. Penny reminded him she had been on brith control since Jacob was born. Of course Leonard asked if she was sure. Once she nodded, Leonard could not hold back any longer and made love to her slowly.

The next morning, Leonard informed Penny he had the next few days off, so he asked of he could watch Jacob. Penny of course told him yes as Leonard cooked breakfast. Penny was glad Rosie was not around last night or this morning to give her a hard time about the noises her and Leonard made. And of course this morning, twice.

After breakfast, Penny gave her son a kiss goodbye and told him to have fun with Leonard. Jacob became excited to spend the day with his friend. Leonard of course told Penny thank you for letting him watch Jacob and for sex three times. Penny leaned into his ear and whispered, "Sweetie, I trust you with my son. And Honey, you already told me thank you three times, you don't have to say it again. Or everytime we have sex. Just seeing the joy on your face is good enough for me." Penny kissed his cheek and patted his chest as she saw his face turn red. She chuckled and left for classes at her college.

Around lunch time, Penny had received a text from Leonard. He told her about his and Jacob's day. First they built something called a falcon out of Legos from that Star Wars or Star Trek movies, she couldn't remember which one. Then he was Vader and Jacob was Luke and had a battle with the light sabers. The last text she received from Leonard was he was going to introduce Jacob to Doctor Who, whoever that was. In return she texted back, "I'm glad you two are having fun, glad I'm not there but miss you two."

Since classes were done for the day and week, Penny decided to take Leonard's advice. Even that meaning driving to the car lot and facing Kurt. She just hoped he would give her Donny's information.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I had writers block. Chapter 20 will be uploaded tomorrow. Happy New Years Eve and Day. I hope you enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 19**

Leonard noticed Penny had been quite when she arrived home from work. "Is everything alright? I mean I am not the most observant person in the world due to my social awkwardness but you just seem like your cheerful self tonight?" He told her as they sat, cuddling on her couch watching Nick at Nite.

Penny just shrugged her shoulders and pertended nothing was bothering her but her voice was strained and felt irritated. "I'm fine okay. Just long day at school and work." She then got up and went to her room.

Leonard tilted his head feeling quite confused sitting there with his arm still laying on the back of the couch. He sat up some, turned off her television and proceeded to walk into the hallway. Before he made it to Penny's door, he first checked on Jacob to see if he was still sleeping, even though Penny did this an hour before when she came home. Putting Jacob to bed and checking on him was starting to become routine and loved doing it. He just had a fear not knowing how much longer was this going to last now Donny was wanting to be in Jacob's life and really did not know how long him and Penny would date. To be honest he was terrified because he was starting to feel like Jacob was his son and was really getting to know what love was all about with Penny. Yet he never been in a long committed relationship or been in love, but he knew Penny and Jacob would be forever only if Penny would let him. It also terrified him if he did say I love you to Penny, she would back pedal, and do it quickly. Leonard smiled at the little boy in the bed, and then sighed and hung his head low as he turned to face his girlfriend's door.

He did not know what her deal was few moments before, Leonard wanted to knock at her bedroom door. But he just decided to go home and then maybe Penny would talk to him once she dropped off Jacob and before she had class. Leonard leaned against the door and just talked through it. "Hey, I am going home tonight to give you space. You can just bring Jacob to my apartment in the morning." With that, Leonard stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Penny had her head up against her bedroom door and a hand on the knob about to open it up. She was going to stop Leonard, but once she heard the apartment door close, Penny let go of the door knob and flopped on her bed. As she ran her hands through her hair and let out a long sigh, Penny wished she would have told Leonard what had happened. But on the other hand she did not want Leonard to worry about her problems with Donny. Leonard already was more of a dad to Jacob than just buddies or friends. That made Penny happy that she found the right guy who wanted that role even before her and Leonard were even dating. Deep down she knew if Jacob was never born, she would be more naive and never consider Leonard dating material.

Penny just wanted the night to end. After class she tried getting information to contact Donny. Kurt refused to give her the information unless she went on a date with him. Penny asked what was Kurt gain in this and his answer he just enjoyed it. If he got want he wanted, Donny would get what he wanted an they would both win. This pissed off Penny and wished she had her baseball bat with her. But she did not and was about to tell Kurt off. Yet before she could, Donny walked in. Donny and Penny were surprised to see each other. Before Donny could open his mouth and to wipe that stupid smug smile off of Kurt's face she decided to not have a repeat a few nights before. She told Kurt to stop asking her out because whatever he wanted from her he was not getting. She was not the same girl from high school since Donny took care of that. Then she turned Download the telling him if he ever wanted to meet his son he would stop being an ass or they would have to wait for the court system be involved. So she wrote down where to meet her the next day. Penny uncrossed her arms and walked out before she could get any reactions from those two guys. When she got to her car, she burst into tears because of her nerves and frustrations got the best of her. But when she arrived at work, Penny did not realize she was late and got yelled by her boss. The night got worse when some customer accidentally tripped her and drinks were spilt all over her, yet got a huge tip.

But when she arrived home and telling Leonard she wanted to just relax, he was fine with that. But as soon as he asked what was wrong, Penny became upset and walked away from him. She just hoped he was not that upset with her so maybe she could explain everything to him.

Morning came sooner than Penny had hoped. She barely slept due to the nights pervious events. Plus around two in the morning, Rosie arrived home with her friend and could hear everything. Then around three, Jacob had woken up from a bad dream and snuck into Penny's bed. Penny did not deny her son and held him close to her chest.

Once she fought getting Jacob up and him having a fit of getting dressed, wanting to stay home, and wanting his mom, Penny finally was making them bowls of cereal and were out the door before Rosie an her friend woke up. Penny stalled while she parked outside Leonard's apartment complex. She sighed as she turned to Jacob signing if he was happy to spend another day with Leonard. Of course he signed back yes, yet asked his mom why she was sad. Penny just told him she was okay that she was sleepy. Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and told mom to hurry up because he was ready to see Leonard. Penny chuckled on how much Jacob wanted to see Leonard again. So Penny got ouy of the car and gathered her son and his bag. When they were walking up to the building, Leonard was already waiting for them by the entrance door. They gave each other a small smile but Leonard's attention went straight to Jacob.

Penny just watched them sign back and forth to each other. When they came to Leonard's apartment, Jacob went to the couch and began to get his toys out. Penny and Leonard faced each other, Penny sucked in her bottom lip as she watched Leonard fidget with his hands. So she put her hands in her pockets and gave Leonard an innocent look. "Look Leonard, last night I'm sorry. I just had a bad afternoon and night. I didn't mean to walk away from you."

Leonard nodded but then stepped closer to his girlfriend and took her hands into his. Then he gave her a concerned look. "Just tell me okay. Some days I feel like we are really close. Then there are days where you push me away. I am not a very confident person when it comes to relationships and the days you push me away I don't know where we are and unsure if you really want to be with me. Yes it is my fault I feel like I don't deserve you or even being involved with Jacob..." Leonard wanted to continue but Penny put a finger over his mouth so he stopped.

"Leonard, listen, okay." Penny gave him a pleading look. "I am truly sorry how I acted last night. I should have told you what was going on. But my problems should not be part of your life. But that day happened when you meet Jacob." They both gave each other a smile. Penny continued, "I went to Kurt yeaterday to find a way to get a hold of Donny. Once again he was an ass and then Donny showed up. I had the confidence to tell them both off but still I lost it when I got into my car. But the night kept getting worse. Leonard you have become the one I lean on when things get hectic or just a little bit complicated. I am sorry I push you away. I am trying to be better not do that because you and I are way into deep in this relationship. If I let you go, Jacob will be mad at me. I will be upset myself. I would appreciate it that maybe you come to the coffee shop with me at three. Not exactly sit with me when Donny comes but for there to someone to go to if things go south. Please?" Her eyes were still big with her look still pleading.

"Okay." Leonard said quickly as he just could never say no to Penny. He felt frustrated himself he accepted not knowing how Donny would react once he found put Penny's boyfriend would be at the coffee shop. Then he had a question, "What about Jacob?"

"Oh I have that taken care of. Bernadette said her and Howard would pick him up and something about going back to his house. Also something about his mom, Mrs. Wolowitz will spoil Jacob to no end." Penny told her boyfriend only him agreeing that Howard's mother would do so.

Penny gave her boys a goodbye kiss, Leonard got a more passionate one of course. But before she left, she asked Leonard of they were okay. He just told her yes and said he would see her at three.

Penny was sitting at a table waiting for Donny as Leonard brought her a cup. He sat across from her until Donny showed up. Leonard tried to lighten the mood as Penny was tapping her foot and kept looking at the entrance door. "Hey you want to know an interesting fact?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders, "Sure?" But not sure if she actually find exciting.

"Okay... But might take off your clothes once you hear about this." Leonard told her while wiggling his eyebrows.

Penny rolled her eyes with a chuckle. Yet she leaned in and winked, "Oh please tell me my sexy nerd."

Leonard gulped loudly almost loosing his ability to think what he was going to tell you. He quickly cleared his throat and rejusted his glasses. When he looked up Penny was giving him a big grin. Leonard look away quickly before he lost his train of thought again. He looked down and picked up a packet of sugar and brought Penny's attention to it. "Sugar; do you know the matter that makes up the human race could fit into this packet of sugar."

Penny tilted her head and felt strangely wanting to know the answer. "How?"

Leonard sat up a little straighter with confidence since he has his girlfriend's attention, "Well you see."

"Penny?" Leonard was interrupted as him and Penny looked up after hearing her name. In front of them was six foot, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyed Donny. For some reason had a woman on his arm, both not looking happy. Both Penny and Leonard both loosing their smiles off their faces.p


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning I know what I'm doing so don't be too mad. Doing updates tomorrow also, hoping for all three stories. Anyways I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 20**

He just sat there in his room with his hands through his hair, staring at the floor. It was possible this kid was actually his. A year before Penny found out she was pregnant, he thought he did the same to another girl. He even thought the little girl was his but when the DNA test came back he was relieved she was not his. It just happened the next day Penny's pregnancy test came back positive. Donny blamed her for sleeping around and skipped town before her dad Wyatt got a hold of him.

Donny was in a good place. Football scholarship at UCLA and a part time job at his uncle's car lot. Plus been with the same woman for two years. But when your best friend that came to California to get away from the country side of Omaha tells you one day, "Hey guess who I saw today?" Donny became curious on who, more when your best friend will not tell you until you see your ex as your waitress.

After Penny ran out that night, Kurt encouraged Donny to go after her to ask about their son. More when your best friend tells you something is wrong with him and he is a spitting image of yourself. He did not mean to act like a jerk, but Penny refused to let him know anything plus was still upset when Donny went back to Omaha for a funeral and Wyatt telling you to stay away.

Donny was surprised Penny showed up looking for him. He really did not what to say just happy Penny was willing to meet up and figure out what to do next. His girlfriend thought it was a good idea and would be there for moral support. Donny's girlfriend just had to promise not to start any fights with Penny.

He took a deep breath and decided to go. But as him and his girlfriend, Jess walked in, Donny became angry that there was Penny flirting and did not grow up one bit. He took Jess's hand and pulled her with him toward Penny and this guy. "Penny?" saying her name angrily.

"Donny!" Penny said making her and Leonard stand up quickly and their smiles disappearing fast.

Donny wanted to say something but with the squeeze of his girlfriend's hand he decided not to say nothing at all. Then he calmed down once Penny introduced this guy, Leonard as her boyfriend. Donny looked at Leonard and figured he had not dated much. Guys like Leonard was the type he would bully back in high school. He just never would think a girl like Penny would date a nerd but would her reasoning for turning down Kurt twice.

Leonard had respect and asked Jess to come sit with him so Donny and Penny could talk. "I guess?" Jese said unsure of the situation but decided to follow Leonard. Leonard and Jess sat down and watched each significant other began to talk. Jess saw Leonard was unsettled and so decided to break the ice but nothing about the situation in front of them. "So what do you for a living?" She asked trying to get Leonard's attention.

Leonard turned to face Jess even though he wanted to keep checking to see if Penny needed him. "Well I am an Experimental Physicist at CalTech. Um what about you?"

A few tables away Penny and Donny sat across from each other. Both not knowing what to say. Penny finally had enough of the game and began. "So what would you like to know?"

Donny looked over at Jess and Leonard wondering what they were talking about. But his attention came back to Penny when she snapped her fingers and gave him a questionable look waiting for an answer. He began to rub his hand behind his neck and eyes were full of uncertainty. "Um, well can I see a picture of him?"

"Yeah," Penny began to say as she picked up her purse and placed it on her lap. She looked up real quick with seriousness, "His name is Jacob." Once Penny saw Donny nod and mouth "okay" she continued to open her purse and pulled out a recent picture of Jacob. She sat her purse back down, sighed as she saw the picture her son, and then finally handed it to Donny. "That's Jacob..."

Donny could see much of Penny's features but saw himself in that boy. Just enough to see there was no denying Jacob was his. "Wow!" came out of Donny's mouth as he stared down at the picture. Then he looked up at Penny letting out a long sigh. "I... I... I guess he is healthy?" He had trouble asking questions now as his eyes roamed over the picture and back up at Penny.

"Yes, and very smart too. He starts preschool in August." Penny told Donny proudly with a big grin.

"Oh... Um, I know you said before it was none of my business before but is there something wrong with him?" Donny hoped now Penny would tell him.

Penny shook her head with a raised eyebrow, "No, Jacob does not have any problems. But before you get ahead of yourself because Kurt said something about that. I want to ask you something." Penny tilted her head some still raised eyebrows.

"Okay? What?" Donny frowned not knowing how to react.

"Do you know sign language?" Penny thought the question was simple enough.

Donny frowned more but now confused. "No, why would I know sign language?"

"Just asking," Penny began, "You might want to learn you know since Jacob is deaf."

Donny sat back some while he scratched his head. "What do you mean deaf. You said Jacob had no problems and was smart..."

Penny felt red in her cheeks and becoming frustrated. Her foot started to tap and she daggered her eyes at Donny. "Which are both true. Being deaf does not stop a person from being human. Jacob is very smart. He has known sign language since he was four months old. He can read lips and say some words. Jacob can not completely say the right words since he can not hear but I am positive once he goes to school and he gets older that will all change. He was born deaf, Jacob can not simply become hearing. If you have a problem, go ahead and get the DNA test and then it is up to you if you want a future with that brilliant young man." Penny stood up and told Donny she was done and asked for the picture back.

Donny nervously handed her back the picture. He now knew he should have worded things differently about Jacob. "Hey Penny I'm sorry okay, I just don't know how to approach this."

Penny looked up and sighed. She them looked over and saw Leonard looked worried and was about to walk over. She shook her head and Leonard nervously sat back down. But she could of smacked the resting bitch look off Jess's face. Penny rolled her eyes and sat bacl down. "Donny, you have to understand I am very protective over Jacob. One remark about him I became upset. So I am sorry too. How about this? If you want to DNA test without the court, we can do that. But meeting Jacob, I just don't know yet. I really would not know how to introduce you two quite yet..."

"Okay...How about I pay for the DNA test. In the mean time I will try to learn sign language. Once the results are back in and proof Jacob is my son, we can set up a day and time so I can meet him. That should give you plenty of time to adjust to this whole me wanting to be in his Jacob's life... If it leads to going to court so I can see him more, which will be me ending paying child support so be it." Donny was trying his best to be sensitive about the whole ordeal.

Penny chewed her bottom lip thinking. "Donny I don't want your money... But Leonard did tell me once we do take this to court it is state recommend that a set amount is set for child support."

Donny looked over to see both Jess and Leonard looking at him and Penny. He turned his attention back to Penny with some questions. "Where did you meet Leonard anyways? He just doesn't seem like well guys like me or Kurt. You know like back in high school. He looks like the guys we use to make fun of."

"That if it is any of your business, which it is not, but we met at The Cheesecake Factory. After having Jacob, my life revolved him so much I was not interested in dating at all. Then Leonard came into our lives and I can tell you this much he is so much different than you, well the Donny I knew back in highschool and he is way better than Kurt. If I never became a mom I would probably would have dated Kurt and never think about dating a smart scientist who loves comic books. But Leonard has made me so happy and Jacob adores him." Penny told Donny but could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked away. Penny did not feel sorry for him though. "Hey look at me." Donny did looking up at Penny. "If you are feeling sorry for yourself thats on you. You were the one who walked away. But I'm telling you, I'm giving you a chance and to make it right. But only this one chance. Jacob deserves to know his real father but if you screw it up there is man who is already wanting to be his dad." Penny watched Donny nod, but back in her mind she was close loosing Leonard if she would stop running away when things got hard. Leonard was too good of a guy and deserved better. Even though Jacob deserved Leonard as a dad.

They exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in touch when the DNA test would be set up. They shook hands and finally went their seperate ways. Leonard placed his hand on her lower back and gave her a small smile, "You doing okay?"

Penny turned to Leonard fighting tears which made him frown. Penny shook her head and took his hands into hers. Leonard felt confused and worried. "Hey whatever is wrong, you can tell me. Is it Donny? I knew you got upset earlier..."

Penny sighed and freed a hand to put is up, "Leonard stop, yes a little but I don't know." She then let go of Leonard's other free hand and turned and began to walk out of the coffee house.

Leonard felt more concerned than before as he went after her. He placed a hand on her soulder. "Hey just say it..." He said.

Penny turned back around and tears were present. "Leonard, I think we should break up..."


	21. Chapter 21

**I tired updating sooner but first the chapter accidentally got deleted. Then tried rewriting and was not turning out like I had hoped. So finally here it is. Enjoy and I don't on TBBT**

 **Chapter 21**

It was a month since Penny broke up with Leonard. He was a smart man but the last thirty days Leonard had no clue what to do for the first time in his life. When those words came out of Penny's mouth it felt like someone had punched him in the gut, metaphorical speaking. He just walked around depressed making Sheldon fearing they would be getting a cat. "Did you ask why she ended the relationship with you?" Sheldon asked while they were trying do some work on their white boards. Sheldon was feeling annoyed that Leonard kept making errors so he gave up and decided to get Leonard back on track.

Leonard slumped into his desk chair. His chin then rested on his fist and sighed, "Yes and her reasoning was she felt like a brudden in my life. I tried reasoning with but her mind was already made up. So I drove her home and respectfully have left her alone since..." Leonard then sighed again.

"Oh good lord!" Sheldon began and began to ramble on how now Leonard can now concentrate on his work and forget Penny and her son. Leonard did not pay attention much but as soon as he heard Penny and Jacob's name he became very upset at his friend. He stood up and tapped Sheldon on the shoulder. Sheldon looked confused as Leonard looked angry.

"You know what? Penny is great and so is her son. Those two were the best things that ever happen to me! I am sorry I am upset but loosing them has made me quite miserable. So I rather you say nothing about either one of them again!" Then he turned around to grab his keys out of the bowl. Sheldon was explaining hself but Leonard did not care. As he was about to storm out and opened the door, Leonard stood a back. There was a woman who he thought he would never see again. "Penny?" Leonard said almost breathless. "What? Why are you here?"

Penny bit her bottom lip for a second, suddenly feeling lost for words. "Looks like you are leaving...Could I join you, you know so maybe we can talk? That is if you want to." She hoped he would so she could explain herself now she had time to think. Leonard wanted to say no, but between the choices he had, Penny was his first choice. Unlike Sheldon who was completely ignoring what was going on right now. Leonard looked between Sheldon and Penny, then shrugged his shoulder's at Penny, "Why not."

They have might walked together down the stairs but a word was said. Until they were outside his aprtment building, "So where do you want to talk?" Leonard asked not sure what else to say. "We could go for a walk. It is quite nice out." Penny suggested but was still unsure how things would go.

Leonard rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at her with his big brown eyes. "Yeah I guess..." He agreed even if he did not like taking walks but it was with Penny. He would do anything with her or for her still even if they were not together. Leonard knew he shouldn't but he wanted Penny to know he still cared. So they began to walk, Penny carried her purse on her shoulder with her arms crossed. Leonard shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched were he was walking. He then turned his head towards Penny with a questionable look. "Hey where is Jacob?"

Penny looked at Leonard with a smile. "Oh my sister and nephew are here for a week. She needed to get away from her husband before she shot him again..." Then Penny had blank stare as Leonard gave her a confused look. She shook her head to get back on track. "He's an ass... They fight...Anyways Jacob is with them. She heard what I did so she got on the first flight here. It was her or my dad. After what my dad told everyone how great you were, my sister could not wait to meet you. But I messed things up pretty good." Penny then looked at Leonard with a symptomatic look.

Leonard saw a bench and asked Penny to come sit down. Once they sat, Leonard leaned forward looking towards the traffic on the street. Penny had her legs crossed and was just staring at Leonard. She looked towards the street once Leonard sat back and let out a huge sigh. "You didn't make a mess of things. I get it. But to be honest, your life could get alot worse and I still would have cared for you and Jacob. I still do."

Penny turned and gave him a big smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Leonard suddenly was confused by Penny's affection and her question. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer and began to lighten the mood some. "Well I am a nerd. You're hot and gave me a shot. Plus you happen to have one amazing kid. Most women would not have gave me a chance. So yeah I'm going to be nice to you." Leonard confessed to her.

Penny nudged him and looked at him. "Leonard you should hate me. I broke up with you. That was a huge mistake. My dad saying something how great you are means alot. He never says that about any guy. I just really did not want you to have to worry about me or Jacob. Our lives going to get more complicated once Donny get the DNA results back..."

Leonard turned as Penny lifted her head as they both looked at each other. Leonard sat side ways on the bench and frowned at Penny. "Penny, the day met you, I was attracted to you. Probably like many men are. But the moment I met Jacob I was already in. I have not cared one bit how complicated your life becomes. But you have to stop pushing me away and stop thinking what is best for me. My mother did that eighteen years of my life."

"Okay..."She began an held up he hamds up in defense. "So what if I ask you to dinner tonight with myself and my sister, along with Jacob and my nephew?" Penny asked giving Leonard a hopeful look.

Leonard raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?" Penny rolled her eyes with a smile. "I'm asking you out to dinner in a non date form. More or so for my sister to hee stop wondering why I broke up with you. And I guess, if things go well, maybe give this single mom another shot because her son really misses you." She then grinned ear to ear at Leonard.

Leonard felt amused as he tried to get Penny to confess her real reasoning, "Are you sure his mom doesn't miss me at all. You know a short ashmatic scientist..." His look was smug.

"Fine, okay! Are you happy to hear that. Leonard I miss you. I get it if you would not want to be with me again. But I will take being friends if we can work on that? But Jacob really does miss his best friend. You are good for him and some kind of normalcy. Which he will need once Donny comes into the picture."

Leonard thought for a moment and knew he would be in a relationship with Penny in a heartbeat again. But yet also knew it probably would not be the best. He could work for a friendship with her once again. "You know what we can work on being friends. So tonight just dinner as friends and plus I to see Jacob. Oh yeah and hear good stories of younger Penny from your sister..."

Penny squinted her eyes at him as Leonard just gave her another smug smile.

That evening, Leonard showed up to tue restaurant finding Penny and Jacob easily. He guessed the burnett woman sitting across from her was her sister and the young boy who looked older than Jacob, was Penny's nephew. Leonard took a deep breath as his nerves were calmed down, then made his way to the table. Penny's sister, Wendy, gave Leonard a big hug as he was not surprised. He already knew Penny came from a very loving family. As for Penny's nephew, R.J., which was short for Randell Junior who was ten, greeted Leonard with a high five. Penny gave him a gentle smile as Jacob crawled out of his booster seat and wrapped his arms around Leonard. Leonard felt tears form but held them back as Jacob refused to let go of him. Leonard looked at Penny who now gave him a sypamathic look and mouthed, "I'm sorry." to him. Leonard mouthed back, "It's okay," as he sat down and Jacob sat on his lap and began to sign fast to Leonard. Leonard could not understand so he had to tell Jacob to slow down.

As dinner was ate, Leonard learned that Wendy was ten years older than Penny and married her highschool sweetheart. Which they were married the same night her water broke. It was a little too much information for Leonard's ears and never seen a ten year old boy turn different shades of red so quick. Also during dinner, Wendy accidentally blurted out that Penny was about to drop out of school.

"Why?" Leonard asked looking at her quickly.

"I don't think its for me. Classes are harder than I thought and owning a business is something I don't have a dream for anymore..." Penny confessed feeling embarrassed. She hated to admit to Leonard since he already his life planned out financially and had job he went to college for.

Leonard tiltled his head and took Penny's free hand and squeezed it. "Then what is it you have a passion for?"

Penny felt more embarrassed since it seemed silly now since she had done it for the longest time. But she said it, "Acting..."

Leonard and Wendy both suggested to find some other classes a few days a week. Then Leonard offered to help her find the best acting class in the area because that is what friends are for. Wendy knew better though. She could tell there was more than just friendship and her sister was so blind to break up with him.

Later that evening they were all joined at Penny's apartment. Leonard was hesitant at first but Wendy convinced him to come by drinking once the boys went to bed. Leonard was not much of a drinker but what Wendy told him that Penny pours out her trye feelings when she was drunk. It made things sound interesting. But before they began to drink Wendy pulled Penny aside as Leonard decided to show R.J. and Jacob some homemade science experiments. Wendy and Penny sat from the couch as they watched Leonard bond with the boys. "Wow, I've only known Leonard for a few hours and he has already spent more with R.J. than his own father... You know you found a great guy there." Wendy gave her baby sister a smug look.

Penny turned and frowned at her, "Yeah I know and yes even breaking up with him and not talking to him for a month he is still want to be involved. I know I am a fool." She then looked back at Leonard and the kids. The smile on her son's face and nephew's made her wish there was an actual time machine out there that Leonard once mentioned about a show or a tv show. She couldn't remember but at least she could go back and never ended with Leonard.

The look Leonard gave he back wished she could start drinking now the tequila her sister bought earlier.

But the next thing Penny knew kids were in bed, tequila shots were poured, and Leonard sharing a lime with her. Penny had woken up to her head pounding and the time reading four in the morning. She happened to look to her left and saw a very naked Leonard next to her. "Oh God!" She whispered loudly to herself. Penny quietly snuck out of bed noticing she was also very naked. She hurried put on her robe and got a glance in her trash can that sex did take place. Three times apparently. "Oh God!" She said again feeling panic arise. She tied her robe and snuck out to the living room hoping her sister had answers.

But when she did, there was Wendy passed out on the couch. So she went to the kitchen and started making coffee since a long day was ahead. Penny then made her way to the bathroom to get something for her hangover. But as she did she bumped into Leonard. They looked at each other both feeling awkward. "Hi." they said to each other as Leonard looked down and Penny sucked in her bottom lip as she looked Leonard up and down. They began trying to explain themselves, but before any explanation was said, their lips were connected, hands all over each other, and Penny was pulling Leonard back into her room for a round four.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry this update took awhile. This is the third time I have wrote this chapter and nothing seemed good enough but finally wrote it how I like it. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 22**

Leonard woke up his normal time but remembered all the activities him and Penny did prior. He couldn't help but smile, even the first couple times they were still had alcohol in their systems. He also knew when she woke up things would be even more confusing. He decided to be the man who he really was, Leonard got dressed and went to Penny's bathroom and got her bottle of Tylenol. Then he headed towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He sat down on a table after finding a permit marker and wrote "Drink Me!" on the bottle of water. Then found a postit note and wrote, "Take two of me." Then stuck it to the bottle of tylenol. Leonard went back to Penny's bedroom and put them on her bedside table.

As Leonard walked out of the bedroom again, he went to wake up Jacob and Penny's nephew. As he signed to Jacob and told R.J. his plan, they were both in. So all three went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Leonard helped both boys. As they served up the plates R.J woke up Wendy and served her breakfast. Once R.J. and Wendy were settled, Jacob and Leonard snuck into Penny's room, carrying her breakfast.

When they entered, Penny was just got done taking her pills and putting her water down. She turned her head from hearing foot steps. Penny couldn't not help but smile even though her head was pounding like crazy.

Jacob was too excited and ran to his mom and began signing very fast on what him, R.J and Leonard did. Penny had to sign back to tell her son to slow down with a laugh. Leonard walked over and sat the tray over Penny's lap. "Well I thought food would help your hangover." He finally spoke up but quickly looked down at the floor.

Penny sighed, "Leonard?" She touch his hand making him look back up at her. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"Hey what are friends for." He admitted to Penny.

Penny frowned feeling suddenly upset, "Really just friends after the amazing night and morning we had?"

"Yeah as much as I want more it best we just be friends. You know so things are not complicated between us and I don't want you to freak out again on commitment issues." Leonard was honest but knew he was being a little too harsh. And knew it made Penny even more upset as she stared at him.

"Fine." Penny finally said and joined in eating breakfast with her son.

Leonard felt Penny let go of his hand and nodded getting the hint. So he let her know he was going to back in the kitchen to make plates for Rosie and her guy friend, then would clean up her kitchen. But yet informed her after that he would have to leave to pick up Sheldon and take him to the train store. Penny just told him okay and Leonard walked out of her room.

As Leonard was washing the dishes Penny came out and put her and Jacob's dirty dishes on the counter. Leonard did not even look at her, so Penny decided to get his attention. She bumped her hip to his. He still did not look at her only making Penny roll her eyes. "Hey you want help? It is my place."

Leonard scooted over still not saying anything but did give her a smile. Penny began to rinse as Leonard washed and seemed to be in a routine. After a little while as they had an audience from the living room, hoping they would work things out. Leonard decided to speak up as he stopped and his hands soapy as he turned to Penny. "What are we doing? One minute we can be civil and friends, next we can not keep our hands off each other, then it is like we can not be in the same room because everything is tense, and now once again we are civil acting like friends again. This is even confusing like a smart guy like me."

Penny lowered her head as she slowly looked at Leonard, "I don't know. I know we should be the whole friends thing again but to be honest that sucked. So does growing up too fast, but I did so Jacob could have a good life and I could be a good mother. Leonard all I think about is you. But if you want to be friends we can be friends."

Leonard now dried off his hands and stepped closer to Penny and put his hands on her cheeks. "I understand how you feel. I think this breakup is good for both of us and focus on jist being friends even though last night and this morning was the best. But we need to be on the same page. Penny I think I was way ahead of you when it came to the relationship. I feel in love with you the moment I saw you. I wanted to tell you that night but you tolde something different. I was planning our future and our own children's names. I wanted to adopt Jacob and still do but if Donny is proven to be the father and wants to be involved that idea is out the window. So us being friends will slow me down and hopefully get you caught up the same way I feel about you." Leonard took Penny's hands, brought them up to his lips and kissed them.

Penny swayed her head. "Dammit Leonard, you know how to make a grown woman weak in her knees and want to cry. But yeah okay, lets just it caught up with each other." She then let Leonard let go of her hands so they could give each other a hug.

"Okay I already talked to your sister and well how about we all go to Disney? My treat! The boys will have fun and we go just as friends. Plus Sheldon, Raj, Bernadette, and Howard are all coming too, along with Rosie. Well?" Leonard said facing Penny as he couldn't contain his excitement any longer with a big grin.

Penny rolled her eyes but knew she could not say no to his big brown eyes. " Oh why not. I haven't been there yet and Jacob has been wanting to go."


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next chapter. Took me awhile. I changed Penny's sister name Wendy to Lisa now the show finally let us know what her name was. I have not changed it yet in the pervious chapters yet but will soon. So I hope you enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 23.**

The day at Disneyland was fun and exhausting with everyone. One of the best moments though was when Jacob meet Peter Pan. Penny first told Peter Pan that Jacob could read lips even though he could not hear. Peter Pan got down on Jacob's level and started a conversation in sign with Jacob. Leonard just pulled Penny to his side and hugged her since she was becoming emotional seeing this great interaction. Leonard could not help himself becoming emotional too. That is when Penny smiled at him and took his hand and squeezed it. The same thing happened when they all sat down for lunch and Snow White came over and talked with Jacob also.

Most of the gang left before night fall and all was left of the group was Penny's sister, nephew, Leonard, Jacob, and Penny herself. They stayed and watched the fireworks. Jacob ended up falling asleep before te show ended and Leonard insisted caring him back to Penny's car. Of course Penny let him, because Leonard would have not have it any other way.

After Leonard put Jacob in his carseat, Lisa stayed as she but her own son in the car. Penny walked Leonard to his car which was not far. Penny hugged him after he opened hos own car door. She refused to let go of Leonard as she looked at his face. "Thank you for the amazing day! You really didn't have to buy our tickets but it will be a day the boys would never forget."

Leonard's adams apple moved slowly as he swallowed hard just having Penny near him. His voice became shaky, "It's really no big deal." Leonard said as his hands were on Penny's shoulders.

"Yeah it is. Jacob will be talking about it for days, maybe months...Look Leonard, um, I was debating asking you this..." Penny struggled to being up this subject after having a wonderful day but wanted to know she had her best friend back.

"What is it?" Leonard asked as he became concerned.

"Next Monday my first court date with Donny over the whole custody deal... And I was wondering..." Penny began but was inturpted by Leonard looking straight into her eyes and his fingers under chin making her quiver by his touch.

"You want me to be there for you and Jacob?" He asked her.

"Well yeah. My sister is going back to Nebraska tomorrow and Rosie can not get work off. Just for support as my friend. Usually I am fine going alone but this is involving Donny." Penny did not like Leonard to worry about this part of her life but seeing the smile on his face, she knew he cared.

"Say no more. I will be there next week just let me know the time." Leonard was happy Penny was opening up even though they were not together. Penny just hugged him tighter and Leonard did the same. They said good night to each other and went their separate ways.

The following days, Leonard helped Penny take care of Jacob as she worked, started new classes which were at night once a week, and began a acting class. One evening after work, Penny walked in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment and noticed Jacob was playing a card game with the guys. "What are you teaching my son now?" She asked leaning against the door with her arm crossed and an eyebrow raised.

None of the guys looked up and spoke in unison, "Mystic Warlords of Ka'a!"

Penny just rolled her eyes as she walked closer and tried to understand what was going on.

Leonard looked up with a smile, "Do you want to play with us the next round?"

"Ummm, No..." Penny said confessing.

"Well your loss then. Your son is quite enjoying it and for being so young quite good. He might be be a prodigy just like myself. If you let me do some test on him, I could fimd out his I.Q." Sheldon told Penny still not looking at her but full attention on the game.

"As I said before, No!" Penny shook her head quickly as she was now next to Jacob and Leonard. "How much longer of this game?"

As Penny was feeling herself nod off after five minutes, Leonard was walking her and Jacob out the door. "I swear the games you teach my son are so weird." She said as all three standing in the hallway.

"Hey he had fun though." Leonard confessed, Penny nodding with an agreement as she held her sleeping son over her chest as Jacob's arms were wrapped around Penny's neck. Leonard decided to ask Penny something that he was unsure of but decided to ask anyways and chance it. "Hey before you leave I was wondering if you would like to go out Monday. You know after your custody court date. Not a date but a sex off the table, just as friends non date?" After he asked he felt the palms of his hands sweat. There was just something about Penny that still made him anxious.

Penny leaned in and gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek. As she stepped back and looked like she was thinking, "Hmm, I guess. As long as sex is off the table and it would be nice just to go out with no stress. So yes."

Leonard couldn't help but grin ear to ear as Penny rolled her eyes at him. Once again they said their good nights, but after they did Leonard walked in his apartment with a little extra stride in his step.

When Friday came, Leonard was glad Monday was just only a couple days away now. He was ready for his non date, sex off the table with Penny. Even though Penny, Jacob, and him were going out to a concert for the deaf that he found online. There was a d.j. playing music but as the music played there was a laser light show and items to touch so you could feel the music. Penny could not say no since it was mainly for Jacob.

As Leonard was working on a high powered laser that could cook your eyeball like a soft boil egg, there was a knock on his lab door. Leonard frowned wondering who it could be as he turned off he laser and yelled, "Just a second." Leonard turned on his light and finally opened the door. When he did he was very surprised to see who was in front of him.

"Hi Leonard, can I talk to you?" asked Donny.


	24. Chapter 24

**I finally have this chapter up. I like taking my time with chapters. I know we Lenny shippers deserve positive Lenny stories. Boo to the Lenny trolls out there. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter and for the hundredth time I don't own TBBT but love Lenny and going to miss them after May. Thank God for reruns and fanfiction. After May I have to find a new show and a new couple to write about. Anyways Can not wait to read the reviews because they help write the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 24**

Leonard let Donny in his lab and stood there as Donny looked around. He turned to Leonard, "Wow this place is cool."

Leonard frowned feeling confused as he tilted his head also. "Really?" He asked as he sat at his desk as Donny just stood there is amazment.

"Yeah, just as long you don't have a laser that makes my brain into mush." Donny turned and looked down at Leonard with an uncomfortable smile.

Leonard raised his eyebrows, seeming unamused but deep down was thinking that Donny har no clue what lasers could do. "So why are you here? More of the fact how dod you know where I worked?" Leonard asked crossing his arms and frowning his eyebrows. He began to feel crossed.

Donny walked over to Leonard, leaning back against the desk. He looked down at Leonard once more but gave him a serious look now. "Well first you told my girlfriend the night Penny and I met at the coffee shop..." Donny reminded Leonard.

"Yeah I remember." Leonard telling Donny but wish he could just have forgotten that night. So Leonard just continued to look up at Donny still frowning, "Okay, still doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Okay," Donny started sliding back to sit on Leonard's desk. He watched Leonard's eyebrows brow harder at his actions but knew Leonard was not the kind of guy thay would not say anything. So he continued. "Monday might be my first chance to lead have to meet Jacob... I was wondering, how do you do it?" He asked feeling ashamed as he looked down at the floor.

Leonard cocked his head some as Donny gave him a sad look. "What do you mean?"

Donny stood up shoving his hands in his pockets. He felt defeated to come to the man who has been raising his own flesh and blood. Donny long sigh and finally confessed to Leonard. "Being a dad? You might as well be anyways. You have been in Jacob's life for a good what six months give or take. That's longer than I have been involved. I got his mom pregnant and then ran off like a coward..." Donny once again leaning back on Leonard's desk as he laid it all out.

Leonard sat back some trying to think of the best way to answer since Donny's confession came out of surprise. He ran his hand through his hair after letting out a long breath. "Um, well it might be true have been on Jacob's life. But I am not his dad. I make sure of that and tell him I am his friend. Every since Penny told me about you, I want you to have your chance to be a dad to Jacob. Yeah it was your fault you have missed out because that is the honest truth because Jacob is an amazing kid. Penny did and still does her best raising him. I'm just happy Penny let me into his life. I'm just happy to be in Penny's life. If you just take your time and get to know Jacob, in no time being the dad to him will come naturally and never want to miss another day in his life. Because if I feel that way, you will too. But also please be patient with Penny. You shook up her world pretty big but just show her that Jacob comes first, then maybe the more she will let you be involved. But if you ever decide not to be Jacob's dad because it's not the life you wanted, I will happily step up and be his dad." Leonard said with confidence but deep down he felt his nerves acting up making his stomach turn. More so he was actually standing up to a guy like Donny.

Donny turned and shook Leonard's hand, "Thank you Leonard. If I was completely honest Penny and Jacob are lucky to have you in their lives. I say that because on the inside I am not even half the man you truly are." Donny had no emotion to his face, let go of Leonard's hand and walked out.

Leonard just sat there as he scratched his head, "That was odd." He said to himself. He got up and decided to just go home rest of the day and maybe talk to Penny what just happened. Maybe she would understand what was going on more than he would.

Leonard stopped by the Cheesecake Factory before he drove home, knowing Penny's shift for the day was almost over. She had to switch shifts with another waitress so her and Leonard could take out Jacob for the night. As he walked in he saw Penny right away. But quickly frowned as the guy at the table sge was serving had his hand over hers and saying something to her and gave Penny a wink. Leonard was about to walk out when he heard Penny, "Hey buddy, you're cute and all but my fiance just walked in. He's kinda mad scientist so I would keep your hands to yourself or he just might use one of his high power laser to cut off your hands."

Suddenly Leonard got a boost of confidence and walked over to Penny with a little stride into his step. He came next to her and put his arm around her waist with a smug smile. Leonard could not help notice the smile on her face as she leaned into him. "Hey babe your shift almost over? I'm sure our son is waiting for us to pick him up at the baby sitters." Leonard then gave Penny a wink.

Penny turned more into him and had a hand on Leonard's shoulder as he patted it. "Sweetie, let me finish with these customers so I don't get into trouble. I will be all yours in a few so go over to the bar and Bernadette will serve you something strong." She winked back as Leonard nodded.

As Leonard walked away he noticed Penny kept looking at him with a smile and the big burly man of a customer looked liked he was shocked. But as Penny mouthed thank you and Leonard mouthed back you're welcome, he rammed himself into a table making Penny burst out laughing. Leonard scrunched his face at her as he rubbed his leg from not paying attention. He watched her shake he head at him, so he made sure he was now paying attention where he was going and made it to the bar area.

Bernadette served Leonard a long island because he did not want something too strong. After chatting with Bernadette for awhile and Leonard gave her some advice on her next assignment for class, Penny finally made her way over. Leonard turned and saw her hands on her hips and her foot tapping. He gulped as he looked up to her face and into her green eyes as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well I need to talk to you..." Leonard said shyly as he put down his drink.

"You could not wait until tonight?" Penny asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah it could but what you told me your shift would be over at two, so I saw no harm in that...Wait a minute did I just save you from the Bane over there along with the Joker and Lex Luther ?" Leonard went to explain himself and then released he became her batman for just a minute. So he sat up taller, tilting his head with a questionable look.

Penny let her guard down amd swayed her head in defeat. "Yeah... You did. And dammit because of you and now my son I know exactly who those people are. What is happening to me?" Penny slummbed but had a shocker look on her face.

Leonard chuckled as he stood up and now crossing his arms. "You're slowly becoming one of us and you knoe and you love it..." He could not contian his smug ile now.

Penny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah!" She began then took Leonard by the arm and walked them to a table. As they sit down Penny asked Leonard wipe his smug smile off his face and what he wanted to talk about. So Leonard told her how Donny surprised him at his lab, too scared to tell him to go away, which made Penny rool eyes once more. Then Leonard told Penny what was said between him and Donny, except the part how he would step up if Donny did not want to be Jacob's dad. "So what do you think he meant or do?" Leonard finally asked Penny.

Penny sighed heavily as she sat across Leonard, laying her head to side into her hand. "I have no clue. But for thing is for sure, I'm going to have my gaurd up Monday because Donny's actions have me leery. Anyways how about we forget Donny, go get Jacob, and have a fun night." Penny smiled grabbing Leonard's hand and squeezed it. Leonard nodded and followed Penny out to her car. They met up at Penny's apartment, picked up Jacob, and Leonard drove them out to dinner and then to the show. At the show Leonard and Penny sat back, enjoyed the music, and watched Jacob take off his shoes to feel different vibrations through his feet or lean up against a padded wall to feel the music through his hands. Every time he would step on a different tile or touch a part of the wall it would change colors.

When the night was over they went back to Penny's apartment. Leonard once more helped Penny and carried Jacob to bed and tucked him in. Penny watched as Leonard leaned over her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Penny tried to hide back the tears as she knew she was falling in love with Leonard all over again and there was nothing she could do about it. That is what she thought as Leonard walked out and asked why she was crying. Penny told him he shpuld go because since she was crying he was going to start crying also. "You're right!" Leonard said as he felt tears form. He began to walk away from Penny, but was pulled back and Penny's lips were pressed hard against his.

Leonard let his gaurd down because Penny was his weakness and kissed her back. "This whole friends thing is not working like we wanted it too, is it?" He asked as he caught his breath weaving his fingers through Penny's hair and looked into her green eyes.

Penny shook her head as she saw Leonard's eyes become big and dark with arousal. "Nope!" Is all she said to him, biting her lip and hooking both index fingers through the loop of Leonard's pants and tugging him towards her bedroom.

The rest of the weekend, Penny had to work double shifts so Leonard insisted he could hang out with Jacob. Penny at first told Leonard he did not always had to since she didn't want him to miss out on his own life. Leonard would always end up telling her the day her and Jacob entered his life, they became his life. Which would land Leonard and Penny back in bed together. They knew their relationship was very complicated but could never keep their hands off each other. Penny just hoped after court with Donny, she could figure out her and Leonard.

As Monday came, Leonard was out in the living room waiting for Penny as she got ready for court. Jacob happened to be sitting with Leonard as they played a video game as Rosie was watching them. Rosie was going to sit with Jacob outside the court room, just in case Donny wanted to meet his son after court. But everyone did not what Donny was going to pull so everyone where on their toes.

As Penny was getting ready, her nerves got the best of her and became sick. After becoming sick, she knew it was not common for her to do that even being nervous. Thoughts were running through her head. She looked herself into the mirror with a deer in the headlights look. Penny quietly snuck out of the bathroom and into her room and hurried looking at her calendar. Penny counted the days and quickly sat on the edge of her bed feeling sick to her stomach again and panic run all over her body. "No, no, no!" She quietly yelled at herself. "No, I can not go through this again. I can not be pregnant... Not now..." Penny felt tears come.


	25. Chapter 25

**Uploading the next chapter early due to I had it already written. As you can see I gave Penny a last name. I used the one that Chuck Lorre wanted to give her. Anyways thank you to Warriorcreed, Jazz, bfm10, funandthatsall, and Bamadude for the reviews from the last chapter. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 25**

Penny did not how long she had been sitting on the edge of her bed when suddenly there was a knock on her door. When she did not answer, the door opened. Penny eyes went from the floor to the doorway. She took a deep breath but relieved it with a sigh when she saw Rosie. "Hey chica, you ready to go?" Rosie asked half way through the doorway with a concerned look.

"Um yeah." Penny let out as she shook her head from her thoughts and stood up. She grabbed her purse, but as Penny was about to turn she felt Rosie's hand on her elbow.

"Hey is everything okay?" Rosie asked seeing the worry on Penny's face. It was a look she seen too many times.

Penny gave her friend a sad look and shook her head, "No." Is all she bursted out sitting back on the bed.

Rosie sat next to her and laid her head on Penny's shoulder and gave her big puppy dog eyes. "Then telle what's wrong or I will keep looking at you like this. If it works for Leonard, it should work for me too!" She said to lighten the mood.

Penny pushed Rosie off of her making Rosie laugh. Penny frowned at her friend, "Yeah but when Leonard does it, it turns me on. When you do it, it is just annoying..."

Penny watched Rosie act like she was hurt by Penny's words. Penny nudged her friend, "Stop it, if I tell you, do you promise not to say anything? Not even to Leonard?" Penny waited for a response and once Rosie gave her the one she was waiting for Penny told her childhood friend what might be possible.

Rosie was not shocked one bit, "Before the breakup, you two were at it even the morning before you broke up with him. And now he re-entered your life, you two can not seem to keep your hands off each other. But hey if you are, you know Leonard would not be like Donny. That man out there would marry you today if you asked him." Rosie knew that one was the truth. She hoped Penny believed her.

Penny nudged her friend with a sigh, "Yeah I know... There is to much to think about right now. Look, I'm not even twenty-one yet... I promise I will talk to hom tonight on our non date..." With that Penny composed herself, stood up and lend Rosie a hand. "Lets get Donny over with first."

Rosie smiled at her friend and linked arms, which they began to laugh trying both to fit through the door way.

Leonard heard laughing so he turned his head. He saw Penny and Rosie who were the ones laughing. Jacob tapped him on the shoulder and signed, "What is mom doing?"

Leonard shook his head with a smile and signed back, "I have no idea. Girls are weird!"

Jacob began to chuckle as he agreed with Leonard.

All four arrived at the courthouse. Rosie and Jacob sat outside the court room as Leonard and Penny sat down to wait her turn. Penny realized she and Donny were going to be the last ones for this court session. Leonard noticed Penny become extremely nervous when Donny walker in with his girlfriend by her leg bouncing and her eyes darting away from him. So Leonard took her hand into his and leaned into her and whispered, "Everything is okay, I'm right here." Somehow that alone relaxed Penny.

When the judge called up Donny and Penny, the judge asked Penny her side of the story first. Then he turned to Donny. "You're honor, I decided to a DNA test to prove this kid was mine because I wanted to be one hundred percent sure. Once the results came back, I wanted to get to know my son. To be honest I don't know how to be a dad and gow ever Penny wants to do this I am okay with that as long it gives me a chance."

The judge looked over at Penny and asked, "Miss Barrington do you agree that Mr. Calhoun for the first year has visitation rights every other Saturday for two hours with supervision? Starting with a week from this coming Saturday?"

Penny looked over at Donny who looked sad the judge was starting his life with Jacob that way. But she had to be comfortable with this decision too. She looked back at the judge, "Yes your honor but under a few conditions if that is okay?"

"Go ahead Miss Barrington." The judge said letting Penny continue.

"First off he needs to learn sign language due to the fact Jacob is deaf. He being so young still he can only read some words on paper. He can also lip read but he gets confused sometimes what you are saying because sometimes when people talk to him it looks like you could be saying a different word. And two could I be the one with the supervise the visits until I become more comfortable with this situation?"

The judge made sure he put in the court papers that a sign language class for Donny would be required. But decided a social worker would be proper for the supervised visits and the visits would be anywhere Penny and Donny could both agree on. Plus the judge would set up a meeting with the social worker for both Penny and Donny before the visitations began. As for child support, Penny really did not to deal with Donny paying but it became state required. The judge set it at the lowest of fifteen percent but since Donny was behind now the judge raised it to twenty-five percent of Donny's paychecks. The judge figured out that Donny was a little over ten thousand dollars on back chold support. Penny looked over at Donny and could see he was upset over the fact but he had to know thos is what came with wanting to be in your childs life when she had full custody. The judge asked if there were anymore requests amd Donny asked if he could meet his son today even it was just for a minute or two. Penny had no objection to that so the judge allowed it.

As they walked out of the court room, Donny and his girlfriend followed, and found Rosie and Jacob. Of course Donny ignored the glare Rosie was giving him. But Penny kneeled down to her son's level and kissed his forehead. She then looked at him with a big sigh. The squeeze on her shoulder from Leonard boosted up her courage just enough to tell Jacob what was going on. So she began to sign to him and told her the man standing beside her was is dad.

Jacob looked up to Donny and began shaking his head and kept signing no over and over. "No! He not my dad!" Jacob signed angerly. Then spelled out Leonard's name and told everyone he was his dad. Penny tired to tell him again but Jacob became too upset where he began to kick and scream.

Rosie decided to take him out and thought the park would calm him down. Penny agreed and turned to Donny. But Donny was already irritated. "I knew this was going to happen! He wants nothing to do with me because you already have a man in your life who has already taken over being a dad!" He said angrily.

Penny frowned and stood her ground as she became upset also. "Oh, what would you think would have happened? Did you think Jacob would have welcomed you with open arms. You're the one who walked out. So of course he is going to refuse the facts. I'm sorry I decided stop being a saint for almost five years. I was just lucky enough to find a guy who has an interest in me but Jacob. As for yourself just be lucky enough I agreed woth the terms with the judge!" Penny tried her best to keep her voice down but she was angry and held it all in for too long.

Leonard saw a deputy come over their way, as the parents of the young boy stared down each other. So he suggested as did Donny's girlfriend they get their papers from the clerk's office and take their riff outside the court house. But before they could step outside they were greeted by the social worker that would be taking their case. So neither Penny nor Donny could get any of theor frustration out as they sat in a side room with the social worker. Penny had to explain that Jacob began to have a tatrum and her friend took him to the park. Penny agreeded with the social worker that Jacob could meet her after their meeting, that way Jacob would know her when it was to have time with Donny. Penny was happy the social worker could sign that way it would be easier on Jacob. During the meeting as Leonard and Donny's girlfriend were both on there, since Penny had full custody of Jacob and Leonard had been in Jacob's life for six months now that Leonard stay active in his life. the social worker explained to Donny by what she had read and gathered from Penny, Jacob was not good with change. Leonard let everyone know in the room that was the first time Jacob had called him "Dad" because he would always make sure Jacob called him his friend. As for Donny, since he was new in Jacob's life it would be just him at the visitations and the social worker herself. But once Jacob accepted Donny for who he was and became comfortable, plus if it was okay with Penny, they could slowly introduce Donny's girlfriend to Jacob. The social worker, Penny, and Donny all agreed that the visitation would be at the park by the court house every other Saturday from noon to two in the afternoon. If the weather was not the best, Penny would have to call the social worker to change plans. The social worker then would have to call Donny. She wanted them have no contact with each other since there still anguish between Penny and Donny. The social worker wanted peace as much as possible for the sake of Jacob, since he was in the middle of all of this.

Once the meeting was over Penny, Leonard, and the social worker, JoAnna walked over the park. JoAnna meet Rosie, since she was a big part of Jacob's life. JoAnna then walked with Penny and met Jacob. JoAnna sat down with Jacob and signed back to one another as Penny, Leonard, and Rosie sat a few feet away watching. Penny had her head laying on Leonard's shoulder, as Leonard kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "Hey, I know you don't like this, but remember this is for Jacob."

Penny sighed heavily, "I know..." as her head stayed on Leonard's shoulder. "Thank you for being there for me. Both of you." She said sitting up leaning over at Rosie giving her a hug, then leaned over to Leonard hugging him. But ended up giving him a kiss on the cheek.

When the evening hit, Rosie took up babysitting duty, because she loved watching Jacob. Penny dressed casual as Leonard arrived at her apartment. "Now after today, you relax tonight and have fun. I'm sure Leonard has an amazing night planned even though it is a non date. And the chances are youtwo returning tonight in bed together are highly likely... Oh yeah and tell him!" Rosie sternly told her best friend.

Penny rolled her eyes and made sure she told Rosie she would let Leonard know she might be pregnant. She grabbed Leonard's arm as they went out for the night.

Things did not go as planned as Penny had to pay for her own movie ticket and dinner. To Penny the movie was boring because it was a documentary the universe. That was her own fault as she let Leonard pick the movie. Then as they were out to dinner at In n Out Burger which Leonard picked also, some college girls starting flirting with Leonard. She could tell he was enjoying with his smug smile once Penny pointed it out. So Penny began to flirt with the first cute guy she saw. Which lead her and Leonard into a huge fight. But as Rosie was right, their night ended with sex.

As Leonard took a deep breath after using his inhaler, Penny was trying to catch hers. "Need my inhaler?" Leonard asked as he laid on his side with a grin on face.

Penny moved to her side, "No, I'm perfectly fine." She pressed her forehead to Leonard's and then kissed his lips lightly. "What happened to our sex off the table deal?" She asked jokingly with a wink.

Leonard chuckled as he ran his hand up and down Penny's bare arm, as his other hand held up his head. "I'm guessing after having you for the past three nights I had to have you again. Even if we made each other beyond jealous and angry. I can not just get enough of you..." Leonard gave Penny a dead pan look and then rolled her on her back as he hovered over. Then began to kiss all over her neck and shoulders.

Penny began to laugh as Leonard's lips tickled her skin and her hands gripped his shoulders. "Leonard babe you got to stop..."

Leonard raised his eyebrows and noticed Penny become serious. "What? Why?"

Penny sucked in her bottom lip and let out a long breath as Leonard gave her a concerned look. "I might be pregnant." She said all of suddenly feeling sick to her stomach and running towards the bathroom. Only leaving a dumbfounded Leonard in bed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is chapter 26. Thank you to the ones who read this story and the ones who leaves reviews. I appreciate it. I don't own TBBT. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **Chapter 26**

Leonard could not believe what he just heard. Pregnant, he could possibly be a dad soon. He sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly reality hit him hard as he heard Penny get sick. "Oh crap!" He yelled at himself and hurried throwing himself off Penny's bed as he put on his boxers. He grabbed a blanket and ran into the bathroom and covered Penny up. He kneeled next to her and held Penny's hair and began to rub her back all trying not get sick himself.

Once Penny thought she was done. she sat back on her bottom wrapping the blanket around her body. Leonard reached over to flush. He grabbed a wash cloth and made sure he got it wet. Once Leonard rung it out he than sat on the edge of the bathtub. He looked at Penny as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Leonard handed her the wash cloth, so she could wipe her mouth. "Thank you." She told him not knowing what else to say to him.

Leonard sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He tilted his head towards her as he gulped, "Pregnant? Really?"

"I don't know. I never missed my period except the time I found out I was pregnant with Jacob... It also could be my nerves or I am sick...Leonard all I know is that I'm terrified you will run out on me too..." Penny confessed as she scooted up against the wall just staring up at him.

Leonard frowned as he stood up, but went next to Penny and sat next to her. He put his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm not Donny." He confirmed with her.

"I know." She agreed

"If you are, I'm not going anywhere. Even though we are not a couple, officially." Leonard then kissed the top of her head.

"I know." Penny said again scooting closer to him. She closed her eyes as Leonard held her closer.

"How about we go to bed that way your son nor Rosie see you like this. Plus Rosie does not need to see me in my boxers." Leonard told her with a smile.

Penny just nodded as Leonard helped her off the floor. They walked into Penny's bedroom and Leonard puller her into his arms once they were in bed. Even though they had issue to work through, yet as Leonard held Penny they both fell into a deep sleep.

Leonard had woken up early, he watched Penny sleep for a few minutes. He knew he was in love with her, that was one thing that never changed. Leonard could not help but smile at the thought her caring his child. He knew she was uneasy with this idea but Leonard just loved it. Penny was the only woman he could see himself having children with and always loving Jacob as his own. He leaned over and gave her a kiss onthe cheek. Leonard got up and dressed. He sighed with a smile and left.

A few hours went by when Penny fluttered open to see Leonard leaning over her, feeling his lips on hers. Penny wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. "Mmm, what was that for?" She asked as they slowly ended their kiss.

"I could not help myself." Leonard admitted as he sat down on the bed facing Penny woth a wink and a smile.

Penny sat up as she shook her head with an eye roll. "You say the most cheesy romatic things. But that makes you so cute." Leonard frowned at her making her chuckle, "What?"

"Not cute! Makes me sound small and adorable." Leonard told Penny making him sound like he was pouting.

"Well...You kinda are and that's how I like you. Plus your tussie is cute too." Penny raised her eyebrow and gave Leonard a seductive look as she moved her blanket and moved onto Leonard's lap and kissed his lips. She then looked deep into Leonard's eyes with a wide grin. "I don't have to call you that but that makes you my stud."

"Oh really? Then you can call me cute and adorable all you want. More or so my tussie because you know it's true..." He said back as he gave Penny a deadpan look.

"There we go!" Penny said as she kissed Leonard again pulling him on top of her.

Leonard of course had trouble resisting but before he gave in completely he decided to let Penny know where he went. As he hovered over her and released her from he kiss, Leonard look became serious. "Um, I left earlier and bought you something."

Penny frowned looking up at the man she cared for. "Um, what did you do?" She became concerned and worried that maybe he was going to propose. She knew he would if she was pregnant because in Leonard's eyes it would be the right thing to do.

Leonard recognized the scared look on her face. "Well, I bought you two pregnancy tests. I thought we could find out. It kinda important to know..." Feeling nervous himself because he had to know. He was excited to become a dad but knew Penny was probably not ready for this again. So if she was, he would be there for her and take care of her and Jacob.

"Well talk about ruining the mood." She let out as Leonard let her get up. He watched her let out a long breath and get dressed in a long t-shirt. Then watched her walk out of her bedroom with the box in her hand.

It was probably a minute later, Leonard was just laying there thinking what it would be like being a family with that woman. Leonard knew for sure life would be better than the one he grew up. That os when Penny hurried in and sat next to him acting shy. He bowed hos eyebrows, "Um, everything okay?"

Penny looked at Leonard and shook her head. "No I took both test, laod them on the counter and hurried out of the bathroom. I'm afraid to read the results, so I was hoping you would go in there and read them. One line I'm not and two I am. Please?" Penny gave Leonard a hopeful look.

Leonard leaned in and gave her a peck. "Of course." Is all he told Penny and stood up and walked out of her bedroom and to the bathroom. When he reached the counter, Leonard looked down and felt mixer emotions take over. He gulped hard and tried to relax as he grabbed the tests. Then walked back to the bed room facing an uneasy Penny.

"Well?" She asked as she sat on her knees amd eyes big.

Leonard walked over and gave her the test in her hands and sat down next to her trying to show no emotions. "Your not pregnant." As his voiced cracker and lowered hos head.

"That's such a relief!" Penny exhaled with excitement. Well until she saw Leonard. "What is wrong with you? Are you actually upset that I'm not?" She asked sitting towards him with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Leonard could hear the frustration on Penny's voice. When he looked up Leonard could see she looked angry at him. So he shook his head and answered her. "No I am not upset. Just feel disappointed. Here I thought I was going to be a dad. We were going to become a family. Something I have always wanted the day I met you...Well after a non creepy way. It is only you." Suddenly Leonard was being hugged by Penny tightly.

Penny pulled back some to look Leonard in the face. "Sweetie I understand you want this. Maybe one day you will. But I don't know if I am ready for this again. I'm not even ready for marriage. One thing I am ready for is us to be officially be back together. I miss calling you my boyfriend. As you being a dad and is being a family, well you already are and I think it is safe to say we have been a family since the day you and Jacob met. If that's what you want?" She looked at Leonard with her eyes big and her playing with her bottom lip waiting for an answer.

Leonard just began to nod his head quickly and place his hands on Penny's cheeks. "Of course that is what I want..." Then pulled Penny into a hard, passionate kiss. Which Leonard received giggles from the woman he loved as she kissed him back. Just now he had to figure out a way to introduce Penny and Jacob to his mother who was flying in early the next morning. Leonard was certain it was not going to be pleasant.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the next chapter. Going to write as much as possible before I go on vacation. I don't own TBBT but enjoy anyways. Can not wait to read the reviews.**

 **Chapter 27**

It had been three months since Penny and Leonard decided to become official again. Things between them seemed pretty steady. Twice a week they would have date night and two other nights they would call family night. Other nights, if Penny was not working, she would have girls night with Rosie and Bernadette or have group night.

During this time, somehow Penny agreed to go to Comic Con with Leonard. And somehow she agreed to dress up as comic book characters. Jacob wanted to go as his new favorite comic book heros, Gaurdian of the Galaxy. He was Rocket, Leonard was Starlord, and Penny caved in and let Leonard help her paint her body green and become Gamora. Sheldon was mad because his plans were ruined as him, Leonard, Raj, and Howard were supposed to go as the Justice League and no women or children were not included. He even pouted more when Howard secretly bought Bernadette a ticket and they dressed up as Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. So now Sheldon was Flash along with Raj being Flash also. Everyone thought it was hilarious except Sheldon, which he blamed Penny for ruining his Comic Con.

Every other Saturday's were still hard for Penny. Those were the days she had to drop off Jacob to his caseworker so he could spend time wirh Donny. But it was getting easier. She would go get a pedicure or have lunch with Leonard. Yet Penny was some how happy that Jacob was getting to know a side of Donny she had no clue about. He was learning sign language and would build model cars together. Donny was even trying to teach Jacob how to throw a spiral or how to block in football.

So of course there was the side of Penny who felt sorry for Leonard. He had no sense of sports and would look lost when Jacob would talk about football. She did not want Leonard feel like he was loosing his buddy, so she pulled her son to the side and simply told Jacob when it came to Donny, not to talk to about to Leonard. Jacob asked why so Penny told him it made Leonard sad. Jacob understood and went to Leonard right away and asked him to help paint D and D characters. Penny just rolled her eyes but was happy because Jacob was happy.

Then came the day it was the first day of preschool for Jacob at the school for the deaf and hard of hearing. Penny cried as soon as she began to help Jacob dressed, then as he ate breakfast, and the whole way to school as Leonard drove. When they walked him to his class, Jacob was so excited, he quickly hugged Penny and ran to greet himself to his classmates. The teacher told Penny and Leonard they could watch from the window for a little while but eventually would have to leave since it would make the transition easier on Jacob. Penny watched as she laid her head on Leonard's shoulder and sighed. Leonard put his arm around her and rubbed her soulder. "He will do amazing. I know you did not want this day to come but Jacob already seems he is making friends." With that Penny agreed and walked out of the school.

Leonard could see Penny was struggling as they began to drive. "Hey before you know it, and it will be time to pick Jacob up. Remember you have a busy day yourself. You start your new classes ever since you changed degrees. You began your speech class and start your theater class. Should be exciting?"

Penny lifted her her head off the window and looked at Leonard who gave her a quick smile as he turned his attention back to the road. She smiled at him, "Your right. But still doesn't make me feel better about leaving my baby. He is growing up too fast..."

Leonard just chuckled as he drove Penny to her school. He gave her a long hard kiss and told her he would be back at two so they could pick up Jacob together. Penny then gave Leonard a kiss back and got out of his car and headed to her speech class.

After having lunch with Rosie, Penny headed to her theater class. There she was matched with three other students to get to know each other. Then they performed their own improve in front of everyone else. It was ten til two when the professor let them leave. Penny was sitting on bench waiting for Leonard when she noticed her classmate, Cole sit next to her. "Penny right?" He asked in his British accent.

"Yeah that's me. What can I help you with Cole?" Penny asked smiling at him.

"Well, maybe, um..." Cole began but was having trouble coming out with the words as he began to act nervous by rubbing his hand on his back of his neck. Penny lifted an eyebrow as she waited for Cole that talk. "Since I'm new to the States. I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch sometime?"

"Oh." Penny began. "As in a date? Or more like I just want to make friends since I'm new kind of lunch?" She waited for an answer.

Cole bit his lip with a hopeful look, "I was hoping for the first one." Hr said quickly.

Penny grinned and nudged him. "No need to be nervous but I have to say no. One because we just met but I wouldn't mind if we could become friends. And two and much as your British accent is really hot, I have a boyfriend. I mean the kind of boyfriend I see having a future with and much more. And three I have a kid. He is even more important than my own boyfriend."

"Wow, talk about being turned down and friendzoned so quick, there was no time for a reaction. But good for being in a good relationship but more putting your child first." Cole was not only impressed but had respect for Penny in just a short amount of time. They sat and talked for a few more minutes and agreed if they ever needed a study buddy they would use each other.

Penny smiled as she saw Leonard pull up and gave Cole a new friend hug. She got up and ran. Leonard was frowning at her as Penny sat down and buckled her seat. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What?" she asked him as she sat back in the seat.

"We're still dating right?" Leonard looked at her with a sad look but his hands were gripping the stearing wheel tightly.

Penny saw this and knew he saw her and Cole hug just by the way Leonard was acting. "Yes!" She expressed with a chuckle. She reached up and placed a hand over his. "Look." Penny watched Leonard look at their hands, then turn his attention back to her. So Penny continued. "If you saw me hug that guy, it was just a friendly hug. He just moved her from England and has no friends..."

Leonard slumpper his shoulders and felt defeated as he interrupted Penny, "Really from England? A British accent is like the sexiest accent out there..."

"No its not. You have French, Spanish...Okay yeah it is the sexiest... " Penny armitted with a big smile as she counted on her fingers on what accents she found desirable. She stopped though when Leonard did not look amused. "But Leonard that's not the point as I said he has no friends so I became his friend. Plus he knows I'm dating you and plus I'm a mom. He respects that." Penny leaned over and gave him a big kiss on the cheek which made Leonard blush witg a smile, "Plus no one could replace my king of nerds." She could see as Leonard sat up a little bit taller she boosted his confidence.

Leonard told her thank you and then left to go pick up Jacob from school. Penny decided to sit in back with her son so they could communicate. She found out that Jacob made three new friends that day. Also he had to practice on new words to sign and learn to sign to count up to thirty for the next few weeks.

That afternoon they had arrived at Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment due to Leonard's mother Beverly was coming for a visit. He had turned off the engine to his car and turned around and looked at his girlfriend and her son. Leonard sighed and looked at his watch and then back to the people he loved. "Okay we have a hour before my mother gets here. You'll know because there will be a disturbance in force..." Leonard stopped for a second as he looked at Jacob who was laughing. He smiled as he then saw Penny shake her head and roll her eyes. "Anyways I'm use to her criticism but if it bothers you just remember do not take it personally." Leonard told Penny directly.

"I'll try." Is the only thing Penny said back. So they went inside and began to get dinner around for their own group and an extra spot for Beverly. Penny was helping Leonard serve up plates, as every couple of seconds would look up and see Jacob signing to his favorite adults and Sheldon.

"Hey, everything okay?" Leonard asked nudging her.

Penny leaned against him with a smile, "Yeah, even though Howard can be a pervert when he is not around Bernadette, Raj still can not speak to me, Sheldon drives me up the wall, and you make me feel so happy. You guys are mine and Jacob's family."

Leonard was about to wrap his arm around he waist and yet make a snarky comment, he was interrupted by the knock on the apartment door. "Well she landed off her broom." Leonard commented as he walked away from Penny towards the door.

"Oh Leonard you know your mother is a delight." Sheldon side marked towards his roommate as he sat up straighter than usual.

Leonard faced him with a disbeliefed look, "Well you were not raised by her!" He whispered yelled at Sheldon.

"I know. You should consider yourself lucky." Sheldon said in a calm manor. Everyone just gave him a confused by frowning at him, except Jacob who had no clue what was being said.

Leonard just shook his head and finally opened the door. "Hello mother." as he greeted her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is the next chapter. I wanted to make sure I had Beverly IC. I do not like Beverly but she is very important key why Leonard acts the way he does and Penny see it first hand her being a mother herself in this story. I know some of you will not enjoy this chapter but will still like to see the reviews and read them. I don't own TBBT, but I do own Jacob.** **Also if you not have started reading "The Smart and Beautiful Baby Actualization"by 123justafan I highly recommend it. Great story!**

 **Chapter 28**

Penny was actually nervous to meet Leonard's mother Beverly. According to Leonard she denied his birthdays and focused on celebrating achievements. Penny mocked Leonard for this until Sheldon said that it's actually based on very sound theories and Beverly published a paper on it. Penny was for sure it was called "I hate my son and that's why he can't have cake." Penny was glad she never picked up any of Beverly's psychiatrist parenting books, she would have ended up throwing it away because there would be no way she would have raised Jacob that way. Penny almost did not care if a Neurosciencist, psychiatrist, and author with a bunch of degrees. But it was hard to ignore knowing this woman raised her boyfriend and could cleary understand why Leonard was so affectionate and loved giving Penny and Jacob so much attention. Beverly never showed any even being a very logical person towards Leonard as he seeked it.

Penny walked over to the over sized chair and sat down it. Jacob sat on her lap as Leonard walked over to the door. As he did it was clear Leonard became uneasy about Beverly's arrival. Penny could tell by the sound of his voice as it became shaky as he answered, "Hello mother." Penny sees Beverly is a tall bony woman,who wears glasses and has medium-length hair which is always seen tied with clips. She wore a beige dress with a sweater and heels that matched. Plus wore a pearl necklace and earrings. Penny made notice Beverly came off wealthy and sophisticated.

Penny heard her monotoned voice as she greeted her own son with a cold greeting. She frowned at this not understanding why anyone would treat Leonard like this. Penny then watched Beverly greet Howard and Raj. Penny could not believe Beverly how she treated them and thought Howard was lying about he had a benifical relationship with Bernadette. Of course Raj could not speak to Beverly and made things more complicated when he whispered in Howard's ear. Then Beverly greeted Sheldon with much acceptance. The way they talked to each other made Penny confused like Sheldon and Leonard were switched at birth. Penny saw in the corner of her eye she noticed Leonard sat beside Penny on the arm rest. She turned her head and gave him a resuring smile as he looked sad. She just placed her hand on his knee and squeezed it. Jacob then turned around and signed to Penny and Leonard, "She scares me." Almost making Leonard and Penny smile but Leonard corrected Jacob to let him know it might be true but that should not be said.

"So Leonard whom is this woman and child you are sitting with?" Beverly asked looking down at all three with glasses down to her nose and an eyebrow raised.

Leonard first stood up as Penny told Jacob to stand up. But as soon as Penny stood up herself Jacob put out his arms knowing Penny would pick him up. As soon as she did, Jacob hide his face from Beverly into the crook of Penny's neck. Leonard smiled wishing he could hide from his mother also. Leonard placed one hand in his pocket of his pants as his free hand was placed on lower back of Penny. Leonard could tell his mother was observing them as he decided to tell her. "Mom, this is Penny and her son Jacob. Penny and I have been dating for quite some time now." Leonard couldn't help but smile as him and Penny looked at each other.

Penny noticed Beverly made a sound of disproval but Penny was not going to take it personally. She asked Leonard to take Jacob as her son was still being shy and extended her hand towards Beverly. "Hi Beverly, it's so nice to meet you. I heard so much about you."

Beverly looked down at Penny's hand seemingly unimpressed, "Hmm, you are one of those people."

Penny frowned and somehow from then on the evening went very slow. As Penny had helped Leonard made tea for Beverly and served up dinner, Jacob refused to leave their side. Beverly became intrigued on Jacob's deafness and wanted to study him to understand a child who lives a life with no sound. Beverly even reveild she knows American Sign Language. She was even more impressed when Sheldon informed Beverly, Jacob was highly intelligent for being so young Penny quickly put her foot down and Beverly she could get her own research group but Jacob would not be taken any experimental studies like she did with Leonard. He became excited that his own girlfriend stood up for him. But unfortunately that lead to more questions.

Beverly asked what Penny did for a living, then why she changed her major to Drama. Then that led to Penny looking for her own father's approval and issues that her father was over protective after she became a single mother at such a young age. Which led Wyatt to believe Penny was no longer his "Slugger." Then there were other issues Beverly evaluated on Penny with Wyatt and Jacob. That led Penny running to the bathroom in tears. Leonard made sure she was okay and once Penny imurged from the bathroom Beverly asked, "What came to mind when you thought it was even remotely to ask a single mother to be in a relationship with you?"

Leonard frowned and Penny and him were both about to answer. But Sheldon interrupted by saying, "The reason you're fixated on a good-natured simpleton like Penny is that she's the exact opposite of your first romantic attachment, your brilliant yet intimidating mother."

"Where did you come up with that answer?' Leonard asked out of frustration towards Sheldon.

"Thanks answer your question is that he would receive that answer from myself." Beverly admitted. Then she turned to Penny and said, "Matter of fact it would be more beneficial to be with your son's biological father than to be with someone who has no hand being a parent and has issues with own parents."

"You're the reason!" Leonard blurted out of anger.

"Now Leonard please stop making this about you." Beverly responded calmly.

"I can't believe you. I just can't!" He yelled again and out of more frustration. Leonard felt a headache coming on and stood up and walked away to his room.

"So you're saying I should break up with your son to be with the man who knocked me up and left me to raise Jacob on my own?" Penny never felt more confused in her life. "You know what, I already made the mistake ending it once with your son. You should be proud of him. But apparently that will probably never happen. He is amazing with Jacob. Jacob adores Leonard. But also Jacob is forming a relationship with his father. That can happen with Donny and I not being involved. So now excuse Jacob and I. We are headed home." With that Penny took her son's hand and signed "Home." Penny gathered her purse and left. She did feel bad leaving Leonard but she would make sure she would call him later. But right at that moment Penny just needed to be alone with her son. She just had to make sure Beverly did not get the best of her. Sheldon's side remarks did not help either.

Penny decided it was still early enough and take Jacob to the zoo just to spend mother and son time together. A hour and half later they were home and helped Jacob get ready for bed. She made sure he was asleep by eight-thirty so he would not give Penny a hard time in the morning for school. When Penny herself was ready for bed, she decided to check her phone. She sighed with disapointment and felt a little hurt that there was no missed call or no text message from Leonard. One thing for sure, Beverly knew how to make Leonard misable and the love ones around him. Penny sighed again thinking of that word love. She really was falling in love with Leonard, but there was always that what if. Plus now Beverly might have interfered she would just try to sleep and hopefully Leonard and her could talk. One thing for sure Penny was happy she was nothing like the woman who raised Leonard.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry it took forever to load this chapter. Between writing it the way I wanted it to and just coming back from vacation in Tennessee, I done with this chapter. So enjoy. Plus I am so ready for new episodes. I don't own TBBT or Lenny. But do own Jacob.**

 **Chapter 29**

It wa the next evening and Jacob was already asleep and Penny tired calling Leonard but he had not answered. She had hoped he had been busy with his mother, trying to please her. Rosie and Bernadette saw Penny was down in the dumps due to Leonard avoiding her and what Beverly said to her. Bernadette came over once she knew Jacob was in bed and brought over the peppermint schnapps and ice cream. They were all were giggling as Penny did her best imitation of Beverly. "Leonard I don't approve your girlfriend because she isn't a snob like me. Leonard your girlfriend is just a wanna be actress trying to get her fathers approval..." They all jumped once they heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" Penny yelled as she got up and swayed and stumbled to the door. She peeked into the peep hole and smiled. Penny turned to the girls and put her finger over mouth as she was slightly bent over. "Shhhhh! It's my nerdy boyfriend..." The girls ended up giggling more, which made Penny laugh. Penny turned back to the door and swung it wide open. She faced a surprised Leonard, but didn't care, Penny wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck and leaned in and gave him a long lingering kiss. She hiccupped as she released herself and batted her eyes at him as she hung onto him, "Hi lover boy!" She said quite loudly with a big grin.

Leonard held onto Penny's waist, still frowning at her, "You're drunk." He said in a monotone voice.

Penny shook her head, then nodded. "Yep!" popping her p. "Very drunk, all because of your lovly mother. Wanna drink with us?" Wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Leonard couldn't help but shrug his shoulders and grin back. "Why not?" Leonard released Penny as she swirled around grabbing his hand, leading him into the living room.

"Girls look who is joining us!" Penny said to Bernadette and Rosie. They yelled "Whoohoo!" but before Leonard joined them, he decided to check on Jacob.

As Leonard joined they decided to do shots, and laughed when Penny admitted the only reason she liked peppermint schnapps is because she loved the flavor and schnapps was fun to say. But once the schnapps was gone all four decided to have tequila that Rosie had hidden. Leonard confessed that no matter what he did in his life, his mother would never approve and he was just one big experiment to her. He was happy to have the tequila. At one point Penny had put salt on her neck for Leonard to lick which made Bernadette and Rosie make kissing noises. Which only encouraged Leonard to suck on her neck. Until Penny told him to take the shot. After he did he began to beg for the lime. Only to find it in Penny's mouth, "Oh we're sharing!" Which led Leonard and Penny making out and him spitting out the lime. But that only lasted a few seconds as Leonard became sick and running to the bathroom. Only disappointing Bernadette and Rosie.

Penny followed but was having trouble walking. She made it though, and saw Leonard getting sick in the toilet. "Oh Sweetie, you can't hold your hard liquor very well can you?"

But as soon as she saw his sick as Leonard leaned up to look at her with a smile, "Give me a minute and mouthwash, I will rock your world!" Leonard told her, she flew to the sink and got sick herself. Leonard went to comfort her but ran back to the toilet after seeing Penny get sick.

"Well this sucks..." Penny said sitting next to Leonard with her head on the shoulder on the bathroom floor some time later.

"Yep." Leonard said nodding his head. "I came here to see if well if we were still a couple and my mother didn't scare you off. Instead we get beyond drunk, watch each other get sick, and now sitting here fearing to even to leave the bathroom. Some night." He confessed laying his head on top of Penny's.

Penny frowned and lifted her head away and turned it so her and Leonard were looking at each other. "Sweetie, your mother did not scare me. It would take a lot more for her to do that. And surly would not break up with you. Yes she made some valid points but she clearly does not know me. She clearly does not her own son. I made one mistake breaking it off once with you and I plan on not doing it again. And sweetie, you need to stop overthinking that because I make a friend that is a guy, your mother anaylize our relationship, or even when we have a disagreement that we are going to be over. I chose you. You are good enough for myself and Jacob. I should be worried if Jacob and I are good enough for you." Penny took his hands into hers and kissed them.

"Wow, you know what to say when you drink?" Leonard asked as Penny just shrugged her shoulders. Leonard then continued, "Anyways you and Jacob are more than enough for me. You know that. You've known that since the day you let me into your life. Even though it has not been perfect and overthink everything about us. I am happy to say my mother cam not ruin what we have."

Penny agreed and then they both decided to try to get up and head to bed. They helped each other up and came to the living room to see Bernadette passed out. They guessed Rosie was in her room. They checked on Jacob one more time and went to bed themselves.

That only lasted for a short time due to Jacob waking up Penny. He signed he himself felt sick. Her head was pounding but yet stayed up with her son to help him through his sickness. By three in the morning Leonard had woken up Penny in Jacob's bed. He decided himself he would take over so Penny could get some sleep in her own bed. Leonard made a makeshift bed near Jacob's bed so he could hear if Jacob would wake up. Leonard did not even care if he had a hang over, he just wanted to help take care of Jacob.

 **Few months later:**

Jacob's fourth birthday came and had a few friends over from school along with their parents. Of course Leonard was invited along with Raj, Howard, Bernadette, and Rosie. Sheldon only came because there was cake and ice cream. More so the cake looked like the Millennium Falcon. Jacob wanted Donny to be there instead of having two birthday parties. Penny contacted their case worker and everything was worked out even were Donny could bring his girlfriend and even introduce her to Jacob.

Of course Jacob had a Star Wars birthday party and everyone had to dress up like Jedi's, except Leonard and Penny. According to Jacob his mom had to dress up like Princess Leia and Leonard had to dress up like Hans Solo. Donny had no clue what a Jedi was until his girlfriend filled him in. He kept his jealousy hidden over the fact that Leonard was Hans Solo, since Penny was Jacob's mom. So in Donny's mind since he was Jacob's dad he should have been Hans Solo. But he played nice and he surprised himself he enjoyed being at his son's birthday for the very first time.

Penny thanked Donny for coming and she even thought maybe one night Jacob could spend the night at his house. Donny suddenly let that jealousy go away from earlier.

Once Jacob was in bed that night, Penny reviled under her white Princess Leia dress was the golden bikini outfit. Of course Leonard was grateful she saved it for him only.

It was not long after it was Penny's twenty-first birthday. Donny agreed to take Jacob for one night. Jacob agreed he would be a big boy and not be scared staying the night somewhere else. So Penny, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Rosie, and Bernadette all went to Las Vegas to celebrate. Sheldon even decided to come only to watch a phyics debate.

By noon they arrived and Penny decided to hit the craps table and of course Leonard cheered her on. But by midnight hit, all were celebrating except Sheldon who was already in bed. Penny and Leonard decided to celebrate a little bit more as they drank a little too much and headed towards a chapel as they confessed their love for one another.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the next chapter. the events after Leonard and Penny have a little too much fun in Vegas. Hope you enjoy and I don't own thesr wonderful characters not one bit. Chapter fixed.**

 **Chapter 30**

The next morning came and both Penny and Leonard had barley any recollection of what happened the night before. As they sat down to breakfast with their friends it seemed Leonard and Penny were not the only ones with hangovers. Penny was sitting across from Rosie while Leonard went up to the breakfast buffett to get both girls something to eat. Penny and Rosie had there heads down trying to a rambIling Sheldon, when Penny looked up seeing Howard and Bernadette both grinning ear to ear and a very shameful looking Raj. Penn frowned at the three of them as they sat down, "Why are tou two smiling like two mischievous children?" She asked.

Howard chuckled as Bernadette elbowed him the gut, "Ouch!" giving his on and off girlfriend a disapproving look. Then looked between Raj, Penny, and Rosie. "Well seems like you girls do not remember anything. Raj here barley remembers until I reminded him. Where's Leonard?" Once again grinning.

Penny looked towards the buffet and just happened Leonard was mkong his way back to the large seated table. So she pointed towards him and watched Howard rub his hands together as Bernadette and Raj roll their eyes at him.

Leonard sat down Rosie's and Penny's plates as he was about to go for his food until Howard stopped them. "What is so important?" He asked his friend.

As Rosie, Leonard, and Penny turned their attention to Howard, Sheldon lost interest and was mad at Howard for interrupting him. So Howard told the group that Rosie and Raj went to a chaple and dispite Bernadette and Howard's pled not to, they got hitched anyways. That is when Leonard and Penny ended up coming in the same chaple and thought getting married sounded fun too. So Howard and Bernadette said the heck with it and enjoyed the show. "So what if we got married, they're fake anyways." Penny said outloud.

"Yeah no big deal..." Rosie piped in.

Leonard swallowed hard feeling nervous how Penny would react once he let her know the truth. "Um, no they are real." He said looking at Penny with his eyes big.

"No they're not!" Both Rosie and Penny said with their voices sounding quite shaky.

Sheldon, Bernadette, Howard, and Leonard all pitched in, "Um, no they are real." Only leaving Raj nodding since now he could not talk now.

Leonard noticed Penny starting to panic so he suggested since it was for fun and a mistake, that theu would go to the courthouse on Monday day and get an annulment. Penny graciously agreed but she knew by the sound of Leonard's voice, even though he was trying to play it off, he sounded disappointed. She knew this whole thing was going to cause alot of tension between them. Rosie and Raj both agreed to an annulment also but were both happy to do so.

Penny was right, on the way home to pick up Jacob from Vegas, there was tension between her and Leonard. He had barley said anything to her the whole time. After getting Jacob, Leonard dropped them off as he went to his apartment with Sheldon. Penny knew what Leonard's problem was. He wanted more in their relationship and probably did not want this annulment as she was not ready. In her mind, she was not ready to settle down even though she could not imagine herself without Leonard. As Penny told him in the car, she just turned twenty-one and wanted to live a life as normal twenty-one year as much as possible while raising her son. Marriage was just not her thing right now. She felt bad when Leonard just told her he understood.

It was not until Monday morning when Penny had heard from Leonard. Which made her worry the whole time making her wonder if Leonard might end the relationship because them wanting different things and he way ahead in their relationship. As they sat at the table that morning, going over the annulment and signing the papers, Penny paused for a moment and asked Leonard to stop. She took his hand into hers and squeezed it. Then gave Leonard a sincere look as he looked like he was going to get sick or cry. "You know getting this annulment doesn't mean I want to end things. And I'm slower getting to where you are in this relationship. Plus we are not the perfect couple, but we do make a pretty good team and had made me been thinking a lot about us. So, Leonard, later down the road and when or if we get married I want to be ready, because I already love you." Penny almost could not believe she admitted how she really felt for Leonard.

Leonard's eyes went wide with shock, "You love me?"

Penny nodded with a smile and pulled herself closer to her Leonard. She then took his other hand and weaved her fingers with his, "I do."

Leonard grinned ear to ear as he pulled Penny onto his lap, which he did not do often, "You know how long I've been waiting to hear those words, because I've been waiting to say I love you." Leonard was so happy to tell Penny he felt tears in his eyes.

Penny chuckled noticing the tears but felt her own tears as she pressed meher forehead to Leonard's. "Dammit Leonard, can we move on because if you cry, I will cry."

"Yeah okay I can try to." Leonard admitted grinning ear to ear.

Penny got up and sat back down in her seat but sighed looking down at the papers, then back to Leonard with a sad look, "Hmm?"

"What?" Leonard asked looking up from signing with a confused frown on his face.

"Nothing...Well okay fine..." Penny said giving in. "First of all stop giving ne that look, it make yoyr eyebrows look stupid and plus if you frown any harder you could stick a quarter between them and stay." Penny chuckled as Leonard straightened his face some but smiled back at her, which made Penny continue, "Anyways, why all of sudden I'm sad signing these papers?"

Leonard tried not to frown but had to by what Penny had asked, "Really?" Asking yet surprised.

"Yeah." Penny raked her fingers through her hair and gave Leonard a puzzled look.

Leonard tilted his head a littlelittle, put down his pen, and scooted the papers away. He pushed back the chair and stood up. As he looked down at Penny, Leonard held out his hand. He could see Penny was not sure what he was doing so he simply said, "Come with me." As Penny still not sure, took his hand anyways and followed him to her couch in the living room.

"What are you up to?" Penny asked Leonard as they faced each other sitting on the couch.

"How about we forget the whole annulment for now and try to work this marriage thing out. Before you say anything please hear me out." Leonard hoped his best effort would be good enough for Penny to stay his wife.


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter has been hard to write. Only reason, been on IG and watching stories and seeing stories that TBBT has finally wrapped up. Reality has hit big time. I will try my hardest to finish this story before we officially say goodbye to TBBT. Thank you for everyone who has read this story and others. I hope we can continue this show through Fan Fiction. As always hope you enjoy and I do not own this show or these wonderful characters whom I am sure we will miss.** **Chapter 31**

Penny usually loved her days off. Today though was one of those days she wish could start the day over. Penny wouldn't say it was a bad day, but one that made her think of now and her future. And of course it was about Leonard. They were officially married. Annulment was put on hold because Leonard made some very valid points. Penny knew she loved him and he loved her but marriage was a big deal. More so when they are both young and a child is involved.

Penny knew Leonard had been at his job at Cal Tech for a few years, so there was financial stability. Leonard even opened up about how if she needed a night to get away he would understand. He wanted her to have her freedom to act like a normal twenty-one year old when she needed to. Penny could not have asked for a better man to be in her life. Plus Leonard never once minded she was a single mom and he loved doing things with Jacob.

After Leonard left, Penny was home by herself. She decided to think by taking a walk. Somehow she ended up at the coffee shop where Rosie was working. Penny needed advice.

"Hey when you get a break, can we talk?" Penny asked her childhood friend.

Rosie handed Penny her coffee and smiled with a nod, "Yeah, my break is in twenty minutes."

Penny sat down and began to drink her coffee and picked up the latest issue of People Magazine. She seemed happy about it since there was article about Jennifer Aniston, Penny's favorite actress who she would hope one day be as big as her. Once she reading it, Rosie came and sat across from Penny, "So what's going on?" Rosie asked as Penny put down the magazine.

Penny sighed as she gave her friend a sad look. "Leonard wants to stay married..."

"And like always you have mixed feelings about the whole thing.." Rosie knew Penny all to well as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well yeah! On one hand this happened while we were drunk and I just turned twenty-one. Yes I have Jacob but now he is getting older and starting to spend the night at Donny's every other weekend, that leaves me some free time to have fun. To act like a normal twenty-one year old woman." Penny sighed again looking down at her coffee cup.

"And somehow you think if you are married to Leonard, he would stop letting you do that? Or is it your not sure about Leonard and you don't want to be tied down and see what else is out there?" Rosie uad a feeling deep down Penny was going to revert back to her old ways before Donny got her pregnant.

"Oh God no! I love Leonard and he has already told me he would never let me stop having fun." Penny admitted to her friend.

"Okay then what seems to be the problem?" Rosie gave Penny a questionable look not really knowing what was going on.

"I don't know because Leonard is great. I've said it over a hundred times. I just feel if I do this annulment, it would be over between Leonard and I. Yeah we would continue dating but things would just seem to awkward." Penny raked her fingers through her hair and rested her head on her free hand.

Rosie gave her a half smile and sighed herself. "Well you need to figure it out because I've already talked to my parents and you will need a new roommate or a cheaper place to live for you and Jacob."

Penny shot her head up frowning at her friend. "What do you mean I need to find a new roommate or a cheaper place to live?" She noticed Rosie looked very guilty of something.

"Um, well you see..." Rosie began.

Penny's eyes became very big when it hit her, "Oh my gosh, you're staying married to Raj, aren't you?" She said towards Rosie in a whisper.

Rosie though knew better by the look on Penny's face, her friend was not happy with her. "Yeah... Look I know we barely know each other. When he told his parents what had happen and we were going to get an annulment, first they were upset I was a white girl. But once they heard about us no longer be married like it never happened well...They were even more upset because Raj was married. They asked him to try to work it out. My parents were not happy at first but stated if he is a nice guy and would never hurt me just go for it. You know my parents, strict but very free spirited... So after giving Raj a shot of tequila, we talked and he is going to see if he can see a therapist about not being able to talk to women. More now because he doesn't want to be drunk most the time now he has a wife." She then just shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

Penny just stared at her friend and swallowed hard. "Wow, just wow. Soo, your parents I'm guessing will stop paying our rent now since you are moving out. That's why you suggest I get a roommate or cheaper place to live. You know what Rosie, thanks for the talk." With that Penny got up and walked out with Rosie asking, "You're welcome?"

Penny just kept walking as she called Rosie's parents. Her day just got worse and what she predicted since Rosie was moving out they were not going to pay rent for a place their daughter was not living at. But Penny and Jacob had until end of January to find a roommate or move out. Then Rosie told them about Penny wanting to switch major's. They reminded Penny the deal was she was supposed to get a business degree if they were going to pay for her school. She was too upset to tell them why she wanted to change her major and hung up with them. Penny found a bench and sat down. Right there were only two people she wanted to be with her right now. One was of course Jacob and the other was obvious Leonard.

She took her phone out again but this time she needed to hear hhis voice even though they just saw each other a few hours ago. After the first ring, "Penny?"

That is when Penny felt the tears form, "Leonard" She paused to collect her emotions, "Are you busy at work?"

"Just a little, I should be done in a half an hour for lunch, why?" Leonard asked as Penny could tell he sounded worried.

That made Penny smile, not matter what they were going through she knew Leonard always cared. "Could I bring you lunch?" Leonard of course did not deny as he suggested since it was sixty degree weather they could eat outside but Penny would have to meet him in his lab. Oh how she could not wait.


	32. Chapter 32

**Can not believe this is chapter 32. Hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you for everyone for who follows this story and the ones who review the chapters. My goal for this story is 35 chapters, maybe more. I do not own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 32**

Penny let a long breath as she knocked on Leonard's lab door. She had a blank stare as he opened the door and gave her the biggest smile. "Hey! Hey.. Why do you sad?" Leonard was excited to see you so soon hoping she made a decision, but as he saw her face he could see something was wrong. Leonard pulled her into a hug and held her as she began to cry.

"I mont mow wha ta dooooo!" Penny muffled as she cried into Leonard's neck.

"What?" He asked with a little chuckle not quite understanding what Penny said.

Penny leaned back and wiped her face and raised an eyebrow, "I said I don't know what to do. By the way Hofstadter I felt you laugh you jackass." She then gave Leonard a slight push.

Leonard couldn't help but chuckle again as he received an eye roll. "One of these days you're going to roll your eyes so hard I am going to hear them." He teased her, all he wanted to do was make Penny feel better whatever was bothering her.

Penny squinted her eyes and wanted to cross her arms but was unable to do so since Leonard was still holding her. Plus she didn't want to unwrap her arms around his neck. "Ha ha, your not funny."

"Just a little..." Leonard could not help giving Penny a smug look. "So what's goong on?" He asked giving her a small peck on the lips as he invited her friends inside his lab closing his door.

"Well..." That is when Penny unloaned everything to Leonard as she sat of the edge Leonard's desk as he sat on his chair watching his wife for now talk.

Leonard then got an idea as he began to rub his hand up and down Penny's leg while having as he tried his hardest to pay attention. "Um, well the apartment below mine just became available. It's also two bedroom and if you need a roommate, you can always ask your husband to be yours..." He then gave her a very smug look.

Penny's eyes got big and sighed, "Really? Wouldn't Sheldon miss you?" Trying her best to ignore the ticklish feeling Leonard was giving her.

"Oh God no! He would find every excuse to visit... To be honest I think he is starting to like Jacob. So what do you think? Sheldon has said a time or two I'm a very exceptional roommate. Just imagine if I was yours?" Leonard gave smiled hoping she would agree.

"Or I can ask Bernadette to be my roommate. Or there is this one girl Bernadette kinda knows through one of her other friends. She said her name was Amy. Nice girl but is the female version of Sheldon." Penny just telling her other options to Leonard. She just still not sure what to do.

Leonard backed up with his arms crossed and frowned at Penny. "Really?"

"Well I have options Leonard. Why fo you look mad?" Penny knew what she was doing. She shivered as the touch of Leonard was gone.

Leonard titled his head, still frowning as he leaned up against his lab table. "Really Penny? I know you this whole marriage thing happened sooner than any of ever planned. But I could help you with school and maybe help you get into an acting class. I want to be your husband and do what husband's do. I love you and I love Jacob as my own. I bet there are hardly any other guys who would take in your son as I did. As for you, you say you love me but yet when it comes to committing to this relationship I have to be the one to wait on what you want. So tell me now, do you honestly love me?"

Penny felt the tears form she had never seen Leonard this upset with her. She was going to tey her best to not let her anger get the best of her. "Yes I do! I'm sorry I have committment issues!" She blurted out. "I have been working my best to get past them so not only do you make me happy, but I want to make you happy also."

Leonard lowered his head as he always hated making people upset or mad at him. He stepped closer to Penny and brought his hands and held her arms. "Look at me please?" Penny made eye contact with Leonard so he continued. "I'm sorry, but it just seems you are trying every way to avoid us from moving forward. What are you so afraid of? Haven't I shown you I would do anything for you and your son? You have been doing things on your own now since Jacob. Yeah you have had help, but now just take a break and as your husband let me provide for my family." He was calm as he talked to Penny.

"Family?" Penny asked softly making her anger and insecurities suddenly disappear.

"Yes family. Okay I might be your ideal husband amd we might be young. I might be considered a genius who is also a little nerdy. I don't play sports and act like a kid myself sometimes. I had to grow up quick because of my upbringing and always being bullied in school. But also that kid of yours made you grow up faster than you have ever expected. We can be young and fun together while we raise that amazing boy together. I might be just Leonard his friend to Jacob, but he is so much more to me. And you have became my best friend who I just want to spend the rest of my life with. We don't have to tell your parents right away we are married. And when you're ready we can have a proper ceremony to actually say our vows. Anything you want." Leonard laid out his feelings which seemed to be tthe right thing to do because he could figure out was going on he was back pressed against the table with Penny's lips pressed to his and her hands roaming all over his chest. But he had put his hands on Penny's shoulders and backed her up some. The death glare she was giving him made him rush as quick as possible for the interruption. "Ummm, as much as I don't want to stop this, I should really lock the door!"


	33. Chapter 33

**By request from** **Jazz, here is chapter 33. Sorry I have been focused on my new story but will keep coming back to this one and working on Observation Universe next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 33**

Penny sighed as she was finally done packing her last box and taped it up. It had been two weeks since she agreed to move in with Leonard. Jacob was very excited when Penny told her son along with telling him that Leonard was his step dad. Penny flopped in the couch had she taken the day off work while Jacob was at school. It had been weird for the past week seeing Rosie move out and into Raj's place. It might have been a short time but it was the first time Penny and Jacob had lived alone. It was kinda nice but missed that other adult to talk to. Leonard was so busy with work and Sheldon he could barely keep her company. Bernadette and Howard came over quite a bit though to help her pack.

Earlier in the week though, Leonard had to help Sheldon find a roommate. Leonard, Penny, and Bernadette finally convinced both Howard and Sheldon to be roommates. It even took some time to come with a lengthy roommate agreement and much to calm down Mrs. Wolowitz that her baby was moving out. But once those two were settled, Leonard and Penny signed a lease agreement for apartment 3A. Leonard even agreed to let Penny decorate their bedroom as long as he could have a few items that were his. Plus Penny gave Leonard full range on helping Jacob decorate his room. It was still odd being married and when Penny told her parents at first they were upset from being so young but asked if Leonard made her happy. "Incredibly happy!" She told her mom and dad. Now it was just waiting around for moving day, which was today.

Penny was about to close her eyes until she heard her apartment door open. "Moving truck is here, are you ready to go?" Leonard asked seeing Penny relaxing. He smiled as she did not move and sat next to her sideways. Leonard moved a peice of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "You know if you don't move they will load up this couch with you on it.

Penny kept her eyes closed but formed a grin. "Good, I might actually get a nap in."

Leonard chuckled, "As much as you want to we have to put stuff in my car, finishing putting stuff in your car, all while the movers get the big stuff. Is Donny still picking up Jacob and dropping him off at our apartment?"

Penny slightly opened her eyes turning her head towards her husband, yet frowning. "One don't remind me all the stuff we have to do...And two yes unfortunately Donny is bringing Jacob home. I'm glad he is being more involved but damnit Leonard he pissed me off..."

"That explains a lot..." Leonard said not realizing he said it out loud. Well until it was too late and his eyes got big as Penny staired at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Penny sat up more straighter with her hands on her hips.

"Umm..." Leonard began as he started to feel nervous and fidgeting with his hands and looking up at the ceiling. Then looked at Penny who was waiting for an answer. He turned his head and said, "Look there is a window, how about you throw me out of it before I dig myself a bigger hole."

"Not funny...Do you mean it explains why I have been so cranky lately?" She asked as she took her hand on Leonard's chin so he was looking at her.

"Well more like Hulk angry. But yeah..." Leonard swallowed hard still feeling nervous.

"Nice to know that. Well I'm sorry I have been... Yeah Donny is half the problem because when he found out me and you were married and moving in together he told me it was unfair for Jacob. Now Donny and I don't have a chance to be together as a real family for Jacob... Oh trust me I got in his face saying it was unfair when he walked out before Jacob was born and that was the moment he lost our chance ever being a real family. The other half is I haven't barely seen my husband for almost two weeks... By the way I'm so tired due to being pregnant."

Tears filled Leonard's eyes as his wife told him the news. "Are you positive this time?" He said as he felt a lump in his throat.

"As much as any pregnant woman can be. I figured out that you got me pregnant in Vegas." Penny told Leonard with a smile.

Leonard got to his feet and pulled Penny to hers as she gave him a confused look. But held back her tears as she watched Leonard drop to his and kiss her stomach. She tried hold them back more when Leonard began to speak to their baby. "Hey baby. I know your mommy and I married young and conceived you the night we did get married. But I love your mommy, your big brother, and you so much. I will make sure you will have a much better childhood than I ever had. From now on and much as I can, I will tell you I love you everyday."

Penny couldn't but think how lucky she was. Yes this baby was an accident and so was this marriage but Leonard was the best accident that ever happened. Now she no longer cared if she was twenty-one and Leonard was twenty-six, they were good together and Jacob had a pretty awesome step dad.

Leonard refused Penny to finish packing up her car. He finished and then let her drive to their new apartment. She waited for him and the moving truck arrived. She felt bad for the moving guys since the elevator was broken. But the first thing they brought up was her aqua couch, so she would have a place to sit as Leonard wanted her to relax. It was the least thing Leonard could do as he brought in boxes since he skipped out on the packing process. Penny still couldn't believe he had not started packing himself. But Leonard just told her Sheldon was still having a hard time him moving out and plus he could just bring down stuff everyday since all his stuff was directly above them. Easier then moving Penny things.

When Donny brought Jacob to the new apartment, Penny was glad Leonard helped get his room set up. Well enough until the weekend came where her boys could design it to Jacob's liking together. Donny didn't say much except for signing to Jacob he would see him next weekend and telling Leonard congratulations on his and Penny's marriage. Penny knew Donny wished it was him, but that ship sailed long time ago and he now knew it. At least her ex was being civil and only worried about Jacob from now on.

Later after Jacob feel asleep, Leonard put him to bed and then joined Penny on the couch who looked like she was in deep thought. "Are you doing okay?' He asked her, standing behind the couch as she looked up at him.

"Just feeling tired. I forgot how exhausting being pregnant can be. At least now I don't have to do it alone." She told Leonard, smiling up at him.

Leonard bent down and kissed his wife's lips. "Well you had your parents last time, but I get what you are saying. Never again babe. You're stuck with your short sighted, ashmatic nerd forever!"

"Mmm, good! Because I can certainly get use to this." Penny reached up, placing her palms on Leonard's cheeks and pulling him down so he was bent over again. She then winked at him. "Kiss me again my king of nerds!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note at the end of chapter. Enjoy as only I own Jacob in this story.**

 **Chapter 34**

Penny had been snuggled up to Leonard as they were finally sleeping in their new apartment together for the first time. Suddenly her eyes popped right open as that urg hit hard. Penny sat up and all she cared about was making it to the bathroom as she scurried over Leonard and off the bed. It did not even crossed her mind when her knee went into Leonard's grionand made that "Umph!" sound. She held one hand over and the other over her stomach as she ran as fast as she could down the hallway. Luckily this time Penny made it just in time and her hair was already on a messy bun.

As Penny was done for the second and as she sat back, there was Leonard with a wash cloth. He handed it to he as he rubbed where she kneed him. "Did I hurt you?" Penny asked as she gave him worried look as he sat beside her.

"Don't worry, just probably won't have sex the next few days. That's all..." He tried to look it was serious but failed as he gave her a cheeky grin.

Penny frowned as she punched his upper arm. "Jack Ass!"

"Owe!" Leonard was now rubbing his arm but yet laughing. He noticed she was still frowning at him. Leonard put his arm around her shoulder, "Come here?" He asked her making Penny lean into him, which Leonard began to rub her back.

"You know I wanted to let you know I decided to stay married to you and move in with you before I even knew about our baby, right?" Penny looked over to him as she begin to feel that sick feeling again.

"I figured that much, but I'm glad you told me. You know me how I get to over think things. More when we argue..." Leonard said back to his wife but stopped as he helped her back towards the toilet.

Once Penny was done and Leonard wiped the sweat off her forehead, she laid back in his arms on the bathroom floor once more. "I know and you know me. I have tried to sabatoge our relationship a few times because of my fear of I am not good enough for you and my problems shouldn't be your problems. But I know now I'm pretty lucky to have you, Jacob is happy your his step dad, and this baby will have one interesting life filled with weirdly odd yet loving family and friends. And by the way make sure I never eat a meatball and peanut butter sandwich before bed again..."

Leonard laughed as he kissed the top of Penny's head. "Douly noted but also I shouldn't be in the middle of my pregnant wife and the food she craves."

"Yeah but if you don't many nights will be spent in this bathroom..." She tried to convince Leonard but looked like it was not going to work.

"Babe, I dont mind this one bit... But you do we have to eventually tell Jacob right?" Leonard smiled as she squinted her eyes at him. He knew she was scared to tell her son fearing he would not take the news very well becoming a big brother. Leonard would just joke saying she was the one over thinking.

Penny was wrong, as the next day they did tell Jacob. He was excited to teach his new brother or sister how to sign and teach them everything Star Wars. "That's my boy!" Leonard signed and said out loud but only to receive a disapproved look from his wife and a "Star Wars is all your fault!" Only making Leonard laugh.

Donny tried his best to convince Jacob that Penny and Leonard was not going to love him as much now they were having a normal baby. To which Jacob came home in tears and Penny having to tell him for a week that none of that was true. That also led Penny to show up at the car lot and hunting down Donny. At first he was rude to her asking what her problem was. "My problem? My problem is you! How dare you tell Jacob I will not love him as much because I am having a baby that might be different from him...Jacob has always been my first priority... So what I feel in love and got married? Leonard loves Jacob as his own an together we agreed him and this baby come first. Seems like you need to do the same with Jacob...My personal life you should never care about because you know Jacob's well being is at best... So stay out of it and never ever bash me nor Leonard in front of our son again. Have I never or never will do the same to you!" With that she turned and left. If Donny wanted to act like a fool, she was going to make sure he saw it for himself and all in front of his employees and customers.

On September 27th, 2007 and a week and half passed her due date, Leonard was rushing to the hospital as Penny rode in the passenger set screaming in pain and yelling at Leonard to slow down. At eight O'Clock that night, instead of going out singing karokee liked their friends planned, Luke Elliot Hofstadter was born. Big brother Jacob was so happy he cried. The nurses let him, of course with Leonard's help, curled up next to his mom and baby brother and signed to Penny, "I love him already..." Which made Penny tear up, which lead Leonard bawl his eyes out, with reminding his wife, "You know when you cry, I cry!"

 **A/N Yes I had to use the date when Leonard met Penny in the pilot episode and them wanting to go sing karaoke like in the pilot. Seemed important. I have one more chapter to go. Thank you for who has read this story and reviewed and commented. Enjoy this second to last chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35: Conclusion Part 1

**This last part of this story is a two part. It made more sense to dont this way. So enjoy these last chapters and I do not own these amazing characters except Jacob and Luke Elliott.**

 **Chapter 35: Conclusion** **Part 1**

 **The Following Years:**

Marriages have their ups and downs. Four years of marriage Leonard and Penny hit a big down as they experienced a miscarriage. It almost tore them part and even came they were legally separated amd dated other people for awhile. But after some time Leonard found out Penny was still suffering and wanted to give their marriage another shot. Of course Penny agreed because Leonard was her rock and when they both about gave up, she dealt with the pain with alcohol. They both agreed to gain that friendship once more with just dating, even though they were married. Penny was not ready for that intimacy quite yet, even they lived together and still slept on the same bed. Leonard respected her though and taking their time actually put them in a really good place.

A week before Howard and Bernadette's wedding, is when Leonard surprised his wife with a very fun experiment. He put some gas in a ballon and when they inhaled it, their voices became deep with made Leonard turned on when she sounded like Darth Vader. Which led them to the bedroom and after a very long four and half months became intimate. Well until during sex, Leonard blurted out he wanted another baby. To that Penny freaked out. When asked why, she just told Leonard she did not want anymore kids. Of course Leonard was disappointed but Penny finally gave her true answer. She was scared of having another miscarriage and Leonard respected her decision because he completely understood.

Luke Elliott and Jacob were very excited when their dad moved back home from Uncle Sheldon's. At nine, Jacob felt happy again. Since Donny got drafted to the NFL and married, along with having two kids with his wife, he never had time for Jacob. Penny would get pissed off and yell at Donny over the phone that Jacob was just as important. Donny would make a promise and would come up with an excuse why he had to cancel. Yet Leonard would be there and spend as much time with Jacob as he would with Luke. This made Penny think another kid would not be that bad, but still terrified her that a miscarriage would happen again.

As Luke and Jacob grew up as another year went by Penny and Leonard's marriage got stronger. Leonard even got an amazing job opportunity. He got a chance to leave for a sea expedition for a science discovery for four months. Howard put in a good word to Professor Hawking and thought Leonard would be one of the best experimental physicist. Two days a week he would find a chance to call. But his favorite would be twice a week he would Skype his family. He learned through these calls he was very proud of a six year old Luke when he tested at a fifth grade level. But Penny was worried about him being bullied by older kids. Leonard helped with the idea just to only push him one grade ahead, so instead of entering first grade, Luke would be going into second.

While still Skyping, Leonard signed with Jacob. He told his oldest son, now ten he was also proud of Jacob for winning first place at his school for the deaf and hard of hearing. Jacob was even qualified to go to the state Science fair. Leonard told him that Penny would Skype while he competed at Cal Tech this year. Leonard even told Jacob if he did not win first or second he was still proud of him.

Also during these calls once the boys got done with talking to Leonard, Penny would take the laptop, tablet, or phone to her room. Leonard would make sure he was also alone. They both would talk about their days and then would give phone sex a try. It might have not been as satisfying but hey it made them miss each other less and released the pressure.

As it came to Jacob and his relationship with Donny it was not the best and broke Penny's heart.

Penny knew that Jacob loving science drove Donny upset that Jacob did not want to pursue his athletic side. But as she told Donny, since his life was so busy for his son, he had no say in what Jacob wanted to do. Leonard of course was blamed why Jacob loved science and not sports. "Well at least Leonard has showed interest in Jacob's life and has been there since he was three years old. At least Jacob has someone to look up to call dad. You are just a guy he can call his famous father."

At one point Penny did one to be a famous actress and when Luke turned one, Leonard helped her go through acting classes. She even landed a few roles in commercials, small lead in a television show. She quit working at the Cheesecake Factory after she ended up getting a part in a television drama show on Hallmark Channel. Before Leonard left for sea, she and her cast wrapped up the final season and now was enjoying being there for her friends and a stay at home mom. At this moment she did not worry of she got another acting job. Seeing her boys grow up and Leonard being amazing dad made her start to miss having a baby around.

It was not quite their ten year anniversary but it was the only time Beverly was going to be in California for at least a year. Penny convinced Leonard to renew their vows since they did not remember their wedding in the first place. But also them eloping in Vegas, yet smashed beyond drunk, was the main reason Beverly was so cold towards Penny for so many years. At first Beverly thought they made a huge mistake and should have an annulment. But after seeing how happy Leonard and Penny, she was wrong. Other hand even though Beverly did not have a close relationship with Leonard, she would like to develop a relationship with Jacob and Luke Elliott. Leonard first detested the idea, but having other family thier and even inviting his dad would be great. So on September 21st, 2016 they had a redo wedding.


	36. Chapter 36: Conclusion part 2

**Chapter 36: Conclusion Part 2**

 **Present Day** **:**

After they renewed their wedding vows. Penny and Leonard decided to find a house. It took some time...some might saw too long. Jacob was now sixteen and Luke was twelve. Penny could tell they needed their own room and space. They ended up buying the house next to Howard and Bernadette with their two and half year old daughter Halley and one year old son Michael. When Mrs. Wolowitz passed away, Howard moved back into his childhood home. When the house next door became available, Leonard finally convinced Penny it was time.

When they did move, Jacob and Luke loved going over because they would work on the toy rockets Howard had. They wanted make sure they were all set up so that way when Michael was old enough he could launch the rockets with his dad.

Amy, whom came part of the group and an amazing aunt to Luke and Jacob nine years prior, and Sheldon where now married and still living in apartment 4A. Somehow though Amy became Penny's bestie. It took Penny a little longer to realize it but she had to admit Amy was her bestie. Leonard and Penny were still there for Sheldon no matter how much a pain in the ass he was. They still loved him. Yet cracked up laughing when Jacob or Luke would beat Sheldon his own games. But Leonard and Penny couldn't be more proud of their friends as they were waiting on the news about winning the Nobel Prize in physics over super asymmetry.

Raj and Rosie stayed married for over six years. Raj had noticed Rosie was just not happy in California anymore due to facts of her father's health was failing and wanted to move back to Nebraska to take over the horse farm. Another reason Rak and Rosie ended things was Raj wanted kids and Rosie did not and if they were honest with each other they never really were in love with each other. They loved each other but no more than a friendship love. So the good guy Raj was he let Rosie go. Penny was sad it did not worl out between the couple but was happy to see both her friends happy. Raj dated four other women before one day he got hurt on Howard's scooter. He reeved it up a little to much because Bernadette looked angry that Howard bought a new scooter. So Raj had to get far away from the Wolowitz driveway fast as he could, but failed. That day though he met a really cute nurse and exchanged phone numbers.

Penny talked or Skyped Rosie once a week. Penny was happy for her friend that at one horse jumping competition she met her now husband. Who also was competing. They married and now had a baby on the way. Raj was confused why she had a baby with her new husband and not with him. But Rosie told him that being in love had to do alot with it. She did not want a broken family with Raj. So Raj congratulated her because that how he was.

As for Penny, she had no passion returning to acting. Few years before Bernadette had helped Penny get a position at a sales representative at the pharmaceutical company she worked at amd now Penny was the second most successful sales in her department.Yet Penny was still not sure about having another baby. She thought maybe it was too late though.

Leonard also got a job promotion. He became a co-lead on a photon entanglement team.Penny did not know what that was but made sure Leonard did not explained it. All she knew her husband did not quote his job and was super excited about this new position. Leonard even made some changes in his life, one being forgiving his mother for how she was because she was never going to except him for he was and he knew she would never change. It was one of the biggest accomplishments in his life and Beverly even told him it felt good that he forgave him. Something changed that day for the better of them. Beverly even formed a stronger relationship with Jacob and Luke. Leonard felt really good that he could form a new and better relationship with his mom. Penny was even really happy for the both of them and their family.

Yet Penny was still not sure about having another baby. She thought maybe it was too late though. Jacob was sixteen and looked a lot like Donny. He had Donny's blue eyes and dirty blonde shaggy hair style. Jacob was not as tall but still stood at six foot. He also did not have the athletic build but Jacob started working out a little with his mom now he had a girlfriend. Penny was discouraged at first because her oldest was interested in girls now. But Leonard reminded her that Jacob was a smart kid and his now girlfriend was even smarter. Her name was Bridgette and was close to Penny's height and frame. Bridgette had long straight brown hair and blue eyes. She was head cheerleader at Luke's high school, yet was caption of the academic decathlon. Luke was on the same team and during one meet that is where Jacob noticed her. Leonard told Jacob not to give up because he never gave up on Penny. As of Penny, she tried to tell her son not to push her into something Bridgette did not have any interest. But Leonard could just tell Penny was not ready for Jacob to grow up. So just like his dad Leonard, Jacob went for it and won over Bridgette.

Even though Luke had to be the interpreter for the first four dates. That was Penny's idea and Bridgette did not seem to mind because she loved seeing the brothers so close.

After Penny saw how much Bridgette cared and loved doing things with Jacob, which involved many family activities, she caved and accepted her oldest son's girlfriend. Bridgette was excited that Penny wanted to bond with her since her biological mother was never around, which something Jacob and her had in common, plus her step mom could care less. Penny even took Bridgette to buy her first prom dress. Penny called her from that day on the daughter she never had.

As for Luke, even being named after the coolest Jedi ever thanks to his dad and brother, he was a spitting image of his dad at twelve. The curly waivy hair, thick eyebrows, nose, lips, and even similar smile. A few things he wished he did not get from his dad was his eye sight and asthma, but he could live with that. Luke did though inherited his mom's blonde hair and green eyes.

He loved it when him and Jacob would bust on each other or even pulling prankes. There were a few times him and Jacob pulled an ultimate prank on their parents which somehow they never got grounded for. Since their mom and dad decided to scare him and Jacob one morning putting fake zombie heads in their beds, scaring them both. And to have Penny catch it on video both screaming a high pitched scream. So revenge, they blew up balloons with glitter and sat the living room as their parents tried to get into their room. Luke would sign to Jacob when a balloon would pop and Penny would cuss up storm when glitter would burst all over. Leonard and Penny finally gave up and came out to ground them covered in glitter. but when Leonard turned to Penny he burst out laughing. First she frowned but couldn't help but laugh too. The next morning to give a peice offering Leonard and Penny bought their son donuts. But were quickly spit out and many gag sounds filled the kitchen, since they were filled with mayo and not Bavarian cream. Penny and Leonard fist bumped each other. Then as they were about to take a drink of coffee, Penny reminder them, "You will never win, your dad and I will always out prank you... Ask your Uncle Sheldon." The boys knew they had met their match with their parents. But turned their pranks on their Uncle Sheldon. Which was even more fun.

As much as Penny fought it, Luke had skipped other grades because he was too advanced. Penny couldn't believe Leonard was right, they had their beautiful and smart baby and at twelve he was a sophomore in highschool. His last two years of school he would be starting college courses at Cal Tech. Penny only agreed to it since Leonard would be near their son. But also Jacob, along with an interpreter, and Bridgette would be taking the classes along with him. Penny still struggled with the fact both her boys were already for this stage in their lives even though it was two hours out of the school day.

One evening Sheldon and Amy wanted their two dearest friends to come over and wait to see if they won the Noble Prize in Pysics. They dropped off Jacob and Luke Elliott off at Howard and Bernadette's as they headed to Amy and Sheldon's apartment. It was after two in the morning when they received the call and Sheldon asked if he was really dreaming, so Leonard slapped him. Penny didn't think he had it in him and came to a surprise, yet was a turn on.

Hours passed by and Sheldon had a hard accepting change. Even with Amy's new makeover. So Leonard stayed with Amy and Raj to discuss Sheldon's latest behavior. While Penny got off work and came over to her friends apartment, since Luke was spending the night at a friend's house and Jacob was hanging out with Bridgette and her family. She got a text from Leonard saying Amy got a makeover and Sheldon was not doing so good. When she arrived she noticed after all these years the elevator was fixed so she took it up to the fourth floor. Which freaked out Sheldon more. So Penny went with him to talk with him, yet ended up drinking. When they arrived at apartment 4A Leonard could tell his wife was tipsy. So after promising to help Sheldon to rebuild his DNA structure, Leonard drove Penny home.

Penny could not keep her eyes off her husband as he drove. Leonard just looked too damn sexy. She saw her where they were and asked Leonard to pull over into a park. He frowned and asked why. "Just do it, please for me..." She begged as she batted her eyes. Leonard sighed and gave in. As Penny found the the perfect parking spot and was glad there was not much light, she unbuckled her seat belt. She crawled onto Leonard's lap and unbuckled his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked frowning with a chuckle.

Penny smiled as she bit her bottom lip and whispered in her husband's ear, "Do you wanna?"

 **Two Months Later:**

Leonard and Penny sat on the bathroom floor against the sink waiting. "You think if I am, the boys will be mad?" Penny asked her husband as the slowest two minutes passed in her life.

"No, surprised at most. But we have the most caring boys, so they will love this baby... But we better watch our backs of this baby will turn out like their brothers. They will probably teach him or her all they know..." Leonard said giving his wife a scared look.

Penny sighed, just then her timer on her phone went off. They helped each other up and looked down on the counter. "Pregnant..." They said in unison. "Holy crap on cracker! Here we go again!" Penny said with her eyes big and a worried look on her face.

That evening, they decided to tell the boys, and since Bridgette was over she would find out too. All three were excited until Jacob did the math in his head. Penny signed asking him what was with that look. So he signed back, "Oh my God! That was the night you and dad came home with your clothes and hair all a mess while Bridgette and I ended up back coming here to watch movies. You two are worse than Bridgette and I...Gross!"

Bridgette and Luke Elliot faces then matched Jacob's as Leonard and Penny burst out laughing. Leonard then signed back, "Well of course we are. We are young and fun! Plus we are married and are allowed to do thngs like that. Where you and Bridgette are only dating. If we found out, more you mom, she would go all Nebraskan on both of you."

Penny grinned with the reply, "Damn straight I would!"

 **Seven Months Later:**

Leonard was holding his wife's, while she squeezed the crap out of his. "Owe! Owe! Owe!" Leonard screamed as he was going to his knees.

Penny turned her head, in more pain than she could ever remember, looking very pissed off. "Hey I have every right. We wouldn't be in this position if you wrapped yourself up..."

One of the nurses pulled up a stool for Leonard to sit on as Penny held his hand. "If I recall you attacked me in the car." He said with as smile.as Penny released some of the pressure.

"All I said was Do you wanna? Aaahhh, son of a!!!!" Penny at first was going to defend herself but another contraction hit her.

"Breath baby breath." Leonard told his wife calmly, he waited for the pain to pass through. Once it did, he took his free hand and wiped Penny's forehead, then kissed it. He saw her smile up at him. "I know we wouldn't be in this position, but you know how hard it is for me to say no to you..." Leonard chuckled as Penny just rolled her eyes.

As time seemed to slow down and the contractions got worse, it was time for Penny to push. They both were excited to meet their baby as neither one had no clue what the sex of the baby was. Penny gave her one last push and Leonard watched as he saw and the doctor announced it was a boy.

Once baby was cleaned up and Penny was resting, Leonard went out to the waiting room. Their sat their friends and sons. All stood up as Leonard told them, Ezra Hofstadter was born. Luke and Jacob of course was the first ones to meet their new brother. Leonard took pictures of each one holding Ezra, which Jacob sent the pictures to Bridgette.

Penny sat back and watched her family enjoy the new little one. She smiled a sleepy smile as Leonard sat beside her. They gave each other a tender but short kiss on the lips. Penny laid her head on Leonard's shoulder as she began to fall asleep. Leonard knew their relationship and life together was far from perfect but they were happy and finally felt complete. Three boys were more than enough and was going to be more exhausting now but Leonard had the woman he always dreamed of spending the rest of his life with and loved his children he always wanted.

Even if one of those boy's was not biological his, but to Leonard was his from the day he met him. More so when Donny signed off his parental rights since Jacob had no interest in Donny's life. It was Donny's own fault he did not try harder being Jacob's dad. His new family was more important. So for Jacob's seventh birthday, Leonard offically adopted him and was now a Hofstadter.

 **A/N: I hope everyone has enjoyed my last two parter of this story. I ended up using Luke Elliot alot since a few other writers have just used Luke. And yes I also used Ezra again since I already have that name in my story Continuation of Leonard and Penny. I really like that name. If you guys want me to start a new story of A now seventeen year old Jacob Hofstadter I will. Maybe from his point of view of what it is like to be a deaf teen, now officially a Hofstadter...the list can go on and on. Just let me know.**


End file.
